Brisa Artica
by El Cadejos
Summary: Hilda ha traido a sus Dioses Guerreros de vuelta a la vida, para darles la oportunidad que ella misma les arrebató al enviarlos a la guerra. Fenrir no está conforme con esto y no entiende cómo se supone que va a mejorar su vida ahora...
1. Prologo: Lo que me trajo aqui

**Brisa Artica  
**_Prólogo: Lo que me trajo aquí_

Frío. ¿Desde cuándo se puede sentir frío después de la muerte?

Al abrir los ojos vio mucha luz. Le tomó su tiempo entender la imagen frente a sí. Una joven de una edad parecida a la suya lo miraba con emoción, como si hubiera estado esperando este momento durante toda su vida. Tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara vendada, pero su ojo derecho brillaba con tan sólo posar su mirada en él.

Fenrir se irguió en su posición y miró alrededor. Estaba evidentemente en una habitación del Palacio Valhalla, pues no se le ocurría otro lugar tan lujoso y acomodado. La cama era grande y toda la habitación estaba ricamente decorada. Un aliento en su espalda le hizo mirar hacia atrás para encontrarse con la siempre bienvenida silueta de Jin, su compañero lobuno. Seguidamente regresó a la joven que todavía seguía mirándolo. Su cabello era de un verde olivo muy pálido.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le escupió rápidamente.

La otra sonrió levemente. –Me llamo Ártica-

-¿Y…?-

-Soy tu Sombra- comenzó. –Es decir, la sombra de Alioth Epsilon-

-Yo morí en una batalla contra un Idiota de Athena, ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?-

-Porque la Señorita Hilda te revivió- le explicó Ártica con toda la paciencia del mundo. –A ti y a los demás Dioses Guerreros-

-¿Para qué?- siguió preguntando Fenrir. –Es decir, ¡fallamos! ¿Para qué nos quiere de vuelta?-

-Esta no es la misma Señorita que estaba bajo la influencia del Anillo de los Nibelungos-

-No sé de qué hablas- admitió él. La explicación de Ártica fue rápida pero muy detallada. –Ah, me habló por esa joya. Sino, no me hubiera tenido en cuenta-

-No lo sé. Yo sólo tengo asignado el deber de cuidarte-

-¿Dónde está el resto de la manada, Jin?- dijo Fenrir, ignorando completamente las palabras de la chica. El lobo azulado bajó la cabeza y gimió un poco. El joven se miró desde entonces abatido. –Oh no-

Ártica espero unos momentos antes de explicarle cómo los habían revivido, pero Fenrir no parecía prestar atención. Tal vez el gemido de Jin explicó todo lo que a él le importaba y lo que Ártica decía eran sólo frivolidades.

-En una hora será el almuerzo- le indicó ella. -¿Tienes hambre?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo revivido?- preguntó, de nuevo ignorando lo que se le decía. -¿Hace cuánto que estoy respirando?-

-Unos… unas dos semanas, tal vez menos- respondió Ártica. –Eres el único que no lo había hecho-

-Desearía no haberlo hecho…- se murmuró a sí mismo y miró perdidamente por la ventana.

La hora pasó y Ártica lo llevó al comedor. Los Dioses Guerreros y las Princesas lo saludaron cordialmente y la Sombra de cada uno se presentó ante él. Fenrir no le respondió a ninguno, simplemente asintió con suavidad y siguió mirando el suelo. No quería estar ahí. Después de comer se le guió de nuevo a su habitación y así se quedó mirando por la ventana. Acariciaba a Jin de vez en cuando y le hablaba a Ártica solo si era necesario.

A cualquier otro tal vez le hubiera ofendido la falta de gratitud que el joven mostraba pero Ártica quería llegar a entender lo que le pasaba. Sería un camino empedrado pero tal vez lograría ver más allá.

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

_Tengo tiempo de no subir nada, la Universidad me priva de tiempo para plasmar mi imaginación en palabras. Este es un fic que ya había comenzado hace mucho tiempo pero que no continué por lo ya mencionado. Será corto, pero espero les guste._

_razz_


	2. Capitulo 1: El lobo solitario

Brisa Ártica

**Brisa Ártica**  
_Capitulo 1: El lobo solitario_

Algo se movió y ella volteó. Fenrir se acomodó sobre la cama. -¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?-

-Jin me encajó sus fauces desde mi ceja hasta la parte inferior de mi mejilla- dijo ella. –Despertó hace unos cinco días y supongo creyó que quería hacerte daño así que me atacó-

-¿Y lo has mantenido vivo porque…?- inquirió él, desviando una vez más la mirada hacia el suelo. –Debiste haberlo matado por hacer eso-

-En ese caso me hubiera molestado en revivirlo- contestó Ártica con naturalidad. –La Señorita Hilda me dijo que era probable que me atacara, pero no me pareció correcto revivirte a ti y a él no-

-Hm…- fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Fenrir miró a Jin, quien mostraba cierto orgullo al escuchar la historia de su agresión.

El silencio se asentó en la habitación un tiempo mientras él seguía acariciando al lobo, y ella trataba de no molestarlo. Ártica se puso de pie y comenzó a ordenar unos ropajes que algún siervo dejó en una silla, para el recién despertado. Abrió un armario y allí los acomodaba, cuando escuchó como no le dirigían la palabra.

-Jin es mi mejor amigo- murmuró Fenrir para cualquiera, menos para ella. –De no ser por él, todo habría acabado hace… ¿dieciséis años ya…?-

Ártica no volteó para verlo, pero por lo que sonaba, parecía que el joven se había reacomodado y ahora miraba por la ventana de nuevo, desde la cama. –Madre y padre querían ir a montar a caballo por el bosque…-

De no ser porque alguien tocó la puerta, Ártica se habría quedado atrapada en la incomodidad de escuchar a un Fenrir que la ignoraba por completo.

Abrió la puerta para toparse con un risueño Bud de Alcor Zeta.

-Ah, Ártica, te estaba buscando- le saludó. -¿No vas a venir al entrenamiento de hoy?-

La joven de cabellos verdes dio un pequeño respingo. –Yo… Lo había olvidado por completo, Bud. Ahora mismo iré-

-Te esperamos allá- le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar a donde fuera que se llevaba a cabo dicho entrenamiento.

Ártica cerró la puerta y se volteó; Fenrir estaba mirando atentamente el lugar donde segundos antes había estado la cabeza de Bud con ligero interés.

-¿Y que se trae Syd al cambiarse de nombre, Jin?- preguntó en voz alta, con la obvia intención de obtener una respuesta de Ártica pero sin preguntarle directamente. El lobo azulado gimió perezosamente.

-Bud es el hermano gemelo de Syd,- dijo ella.

-Ahm…- dejó escapar Fenrir con menos interés que antes. -¿Y que se supone que hacen las Sombras exactamente?-

Ártica se mordió el labio inferior, pues por muy a gusto que se encontrara manteniendo una esperada conversación con el Dios Guerrero de quien era sombra, sabia que debía de presentarse inmediatamente a entrenar, como le había dicho a Bud. –Pues ¿te importaría si te elaboro una explicación concreta después de que asista al entrenamiento? Es mi culpa tardar tanto-

Fenrir no parecía muy contento por esto, ya que le daba la sutil sensación de que Ártica prefería ir tras Bud que quedarse con él a conversar. –Vete entonces, es obvio que lo único que estoy haciendo es atrasarte más-

La joven se mordió de nuevo el labio al dirigirse a la puerta y antes de abrirla quiso dejarle claro algo a Fenrir. –Yo… me siento muy aliviada al saber que finalmente has recobrado la conciencia, e ir a mi entrenamiento es simplemente la manera en que voy a continuar con mi deber. Volveré cuando termine pero si necesitas algo, hay una criada a dos puertas de ésta-

El joven de cabellos plateados ya se había dado media vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda por completo, y sin intenciones de contestarle.

Ártica salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Caminó por el largo pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de Fenrir y otros de los Dioses Guerreros, con las sus respectivas Sombras ubicadas justo al lado. Dio una vuelta a la derecha y se topó con una sala de estar, pero ese no era su destino. En una de las esquinas de la sala estaba la puerta que la dejaba salir a uno de los numerosos y magníficos jardines del Palacio. Ahí era donde normalmente entrenaban todas las Sombras, hasta que solo ella aparecía en toda ocasión. Las demás habrían de cuidar de sus Dioses Guerreros durante algunos entrenamientos, y no asistían.

-Ah, finalmente estamos todos aquí- se escuchó la voz de Bud cortar el aire al ver a Ártica salir por la puerta de la sala. –Ven acá, pues-

Ella se colocó en la ultima posición de una línea conformada por cinco individuos más, uno por cada otro Dios Guerrero que no fuera ni Alioth Epsilon ni Alcor Zeta.

-Vamos a comenzar, como siempre, con peleas de práctica, sin cosmo ni armaduras, para calentar. Así que escojan una pareja y comiencen-

-Vamos Ártica, estoy ansioso por saber el resultado de un calentamiento entre tú y yo- le dijo un alto muchacho de finos cabellos celeste. Sus ojos morados miraban directamente en el único que ella tenía descubierto. –No te voy a dar ventaja sólo porque tienes un ojo vendando, eh-

Ella sonrió. –No tienes por qué hacerlo, Baldur. Sólo ten cuidado, pues si te gana una tuerta, Siegfried podría pasarse una eternidad recordándotelo entre carcajadas-

A pesar de que Duphe Alpha era el líder de los Dioses Guerreros, Alcor Zeta comandaba a las Sombras pues como el primero en esta época de ejercer ese cargo, tenía más experiencia y conocimiento sobre cómo llevarlo a cabo. Bud trataba de siempre mantenerlos en forma y alertas, pues como Sombras debían advertir el peligro aún antes que el Dios Guerrero al que protegían. Por tanto, los llamaba a entrenar cada dos días y le gustaba verlos calentar sin armaduras para que después entraran de lleno a combatir con los otros con ellas puestas.

-Deja de esquivarme, Baldur- murmuró Artica al tratar de acertar un puñetazo y fallar. Dio un salto en el aire al sentir que alguien intentaba hacer lo mismo justo tras ella.

Aterrizó a pocos metros de su anterior posición y vio al joven ahí parado con una sonrisa. –Yo no te esquivo, simplemente me preparo para eliminarte de un sólo golpe-

Y de un sólo golpe apareció ella tras de él, con una llave alrededor de su cuello para inmovilizarlo. –Hablas demasiado, concéntrate más en lo que tu enemigo hace y no en lo que le vas a decir-

-Lo mismo digo- concordó Bladur al girar con rapidez en una dirección y bruscamente cambiarla, aflojando el agarre de Ártica en él. Entonces tomo una de sus muñecas y sin hesitar la lanzó con fuerza hacia delante. La joven terminó ocho metros lejos de él, contra uno de los muros bajos que simulaban paredes dentro del jardín y bajo una cantidad moderada de nieve. La Sombra de Duphe Alpha se acercó a ella de inmediato. –Lo siento, se me fue la mano-

El montículo de nieve al que le hablaba de pronto se deshizo y Baldur sólo alcanzó a sentir como Ártica hizo una barrida para tirarlo al suelo y ponerle un pie en el pecho. –Nah, no te preocupes- fue lo que le respondió, todavía con cristales de nieve en el cabello y su ropa un tanto húmeda. Baldur se carcajeó desde su posición.

-Aún tuerta es peligrosa- dijo una melodiosa voz que se acercaba. Reydar, Sombra de Benetasch Eta, era una no muy alta jovencita de cabello lavanda. –Es bueno saber que aún cuando llega tarde está lista para la acción-

-No llegué tarde porque así lo deseaba- reclamó la otra con tranquilidad. –Simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo-

-Y realmente esperas que creamos eso- De Megrez Delta era Sombra otra jovencita, algo más alta que Reydar pero no lo suficiente para rivalizar a Ártica. –No me parece, Ártica. Definitivamente no me parece-

-Dejen de ignorarme pues. En vista de que ni Reynar ni Bjarna me van a quitar a Ártica de encima, ¿que les parece si me dan una mano? ¿Sigurd, Asgrim, Bud?-

Los dos primeros terminaban de golpearse el uno al otro así que el tercero fue quien intervino para ayudar a Baldur. –Supongo que Ártica no tendrá que hacer más calentamiento- dijo Bud con una sonrisa cálida hacia la mencionada. Entre los siete entonces se reagruparon para discutir quién combatiría contra quién al usar sus cosmos y las armaduras pues sin su protección las batallas podrían llevar a una muerte innecesaria.

Desde adentro de la sala de estar, un par de orbes ámbar seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los individuos en el exterior, analizando el ir y venir de palabras, golpes e indicaciones. Se apoyaba pesadamente en el marco de la ventana cerrada, que por los cristales de hielo que cubrían sus bordes, podría pasar desapercibido a los individuos de afuera. Por desgracia, esa dinámica era inútil con aquellos que estuvieran adentro del Palacio.

-¡Fenrir!- exclamó justo tras él alguien que parecía alegre de verle. – ¿Qué puede estar haciendo el lobo solitario aquí donde cualquiera puede socializar con él?-

El aludido gruñó como respuesta, pues no tenía muchas ganas de jugar a eso de socializar que mencionaba Mime. Nunca le había gustado, y de todos modos nadie nunca quiso jugar a eso con él.

-Vamos, Fenrir. ¿Tienes una segunda oportunidad de vivir y no cambiarás tu comportamiento? ¿Sin hablar con nadie más que con tu mascota?-

-Jin no es mi mascota, es mi amigo- contestó el otro de manera casi imperceptible, pero notablemente inconforme con el comentario. –Mi única familia-

El rubio nunca había sido individuo de conflictos, así que decidió cambiar el tema para no erizar los nervios del otro. –Es divertido ¿cierto? Ver sus entrenamientos-

Fenrir no respondió, así que Mime se dio el lujo de darle rienda suelta a sus palabras. –De vez en cuando me gusta hacer lo que haces tú, sólo sentarme en una silla cerca de una ventana a observarlos. Ver como se tiran al suelo y se burlan unos de otros como camaradas que son-

Y como era de esperarse, el otro no le estaba prestando mucha atención a Mime, pues le interesaba más ver, como él decía, a los individuos que se tiraban al suelo. Uno en particular llamaba su atención; sus ojos saltaban cuando éste lo hacía, patinaban al ver como su cuerpo rodaba por el suelo y se quedaron fijos cuando escucharon más voces entrar a la estancia. Fenrir percibió por la esquina de sus ojos como las fornidas siluetas de Siegfried, Hagen y Syd saludaban a Mime. Antes de que pudieran hacer un verdadero contacto con él, se puso de pie. Asintió como saludo y antes de cualquier otra cosa se fue de allí. Giró a la primera derecha que se encontró, avanzó un poco más y a la siguiente derecha se encontró otra salida al exterior. Por ahí se abrió paso por una chirriante puerta hasta llegar a una terraza elevada que, aunque no estaba tan cerca de aquellos jardines como la sala de estar, todavía le daba para observar a los individuos entrenar.

Ahora era un poco mas difícil distinguirlos, tanto del ambiente como unos de otros, pues todos tenían puestas sus armaduras, blancas como la nieve y brillantes como el hielo. Parecían fantasmas bailarines en un agresivo ballet. Fenrir puso sus codos en la baranda de piedra y de nuevo se dejó apoyar pesadamente para observar el relativamente mortal baile que a lo lejos se llevaba a cabo. Vagamente distinguía el fantasma de Merak Beta intentar calcinar los cabellos del que parecía ser Duphe Alpha. Luego éste le tomó por un tobillo y después de un giro o dos lo mandó a volar aún más lejos que los muros de piedra. Su batalla fue reemplazada por la maestría de Alcor Zeta, quien con sigilo y astucia saóo de combate a Megrez Delta en un tiempo record. La última batalla era entre Phecda Gamma, Benetasch Eta y Alioth Epsilon. Ligeramente más entusiasmado que en las otras dos, Fenrir se irguió para poder observar mejor el combate, y aunque el ojo no entrenado jamás lo percibiría, cada vez que su individuo de interés era arrinconado por los otros dos, él estrujaba algo de nieve en sus manos.

Y era una suerte que para Fenrir que las Princesas de Asgard no fueran de ojo entrenado, pues en ese momento aparecieron tras él. Por un momento el joven pensó que la brisa las había traído hasta allí, pero escuchó el crujir de la vieja puerta y sacudió levemente su cabeza por pensar tonterías.

-Es realmente grato verte de nuevo, Fenrir- le saludó la mayor de ellas con mucha dulzura. –Y espero aceptes mis eternas disculpas por lo que te hice pasar. No tenía ningún derecho para pedirte que dieras tu vida por mi deshonesta causa-

-Oh Hermana, pero no fuiste tú realmente. Ese terrible Anillo Nibelungo que Poseidón puso en tu mano fue el causante de ello- reclamó Flare al tomar la mano de Hilda y estrujarla entre las suyas.

-Y aún así es culpa mía, pues por mi falta de voluntad no pude impedir que su maldad le hiciera daño a los demás…- fue su respuesta, pero sonrió. –Realmente, no creo que mi falta sea perdonable, pero quiero que sepas Fenrir, que en esta segunda oportunidad que tenemos de vernos, quisiera ofrecerte todo lo que necesites. Nada te hará falta desde ahora y eres bienvenido en el Palacio como uno de sus residentes permanentes-

El joven le prestó atención a todo lo que dijeron, pero en ningún momento volteó a ver a sus Princesas. Nuevamente asintió cortésmente para dejarles saber que había entendido, sin despegar sus ojos del lejano jardín de entrenamiento. Ya habían terminado sus practicas y ahora sólo se dedicaban a hablar entre sí, todavía con las armaduras puestas. Fantasmas parlanchines. Bud y Ártica mantenían una alegre conversación, que de vez en cuando se mezclaba con la de los otros cinco. Sólo de vez en cuando.

-Una vez más, Hermana, parece que Bud hace de las suyas- dijo Flare con una inocente risilla que escapaba de sus labios. –Una y mil veces más-

-Ah, Flare. No sé qué puede pasar por tu mente cuando dices eso. Dales libertad de hablarse, después de todo vivían cerca uno del otro. Muchas cosas han aprendido juntos, y de seguro tendrán más de cien historias que recordar-

Fenrir arqueo una ceja, tal vez por el aleteo de una inocente ave que paso por ahí, tal vez porque algo escucho que le pareció importante recordar.

-Regresaré a mi habitación, Princesas- dijo en voz baja y sin mirarlas a los ojos. –Mucha actividad para un sólo día de vida…-

Todo lo anterior lo dijo casi en un suspiro y con rapidez ya estaba a mitad de camino a su habitación.

Una vez adentro, se acomodó en la cama a un lado del ya dormido Jin. Afuera comenzaba a oscurecer perezosamente. Era ese curioso periodo del año en que la noche no era más larga que el día ni viceversa. Se quedó ahí, mirando el techo, sin pensar en muchas cosas. Estaba al lado de quien más le importaba y eso era lo único que necesitaba para estar tranquilo. Tal vez esa suave cama sobre la que yacía y las cuatro paredes de la habitación era un extra del cual no se quejaba, pero en lo que relaciones con otros seres vivos concierne, Fenrir estaba satisfecho con Jin. Nada más y nada menos.

Y fue, obviamente, pura coincidencia que en ese momento, una puerta que no era la de su habitación, sino la de la contigua se abrió. Sabía que era la contigua, pues había otra puerta que conectaba la suya a esa, y dicha puerta estaba abierta. La frágil anatomía de Ártica se giró sobre sus tobillos y de encima de la cama tomó otras prendas. Se disponía a cambiarse, cuando por casualidad posó su vista en la puerta abierta y el joven que la miraba a través de ella, acostado sobre su propia cama. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y cerró con lentitud aquello que los conectaba. El espejo colgado en la puerta devolvió el reflejo del joven. Fenrir regresó su vista al techo y apretó los dientes. "No quiero imaginar lo que va a ser vivir aquí de ahora en adelante. Tantas personas rondando por ahí; Princesas, Dioses Guerreros, criados, muchachitas…" pensaba, y aunque lo último se quedó en su mente un segundo más de lo necesario, otra cosa entró rápidamente en acción. "Inaceptable, así de simple".

Pasaron unos eternos minutos y de pronto, un odioso sonido interrumpió el maravilloso silencio. _Toc, toc, toc_ tosió la puerta, como si ella también encontrara irrespetuosa semejante acción. Un malhumorado "adelante" escapó de los labios de Fenrir. La puerta se abrió suavemente y tras ella emergió Ártica vestida con ropas más abrigadas para las frías noches de Asgard. Otra sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama del joven. –Si todavía sientes interés en saberlo, puedo responder a tu pregunta de hace un rato-

El otro no respondió verbalmente, pero se giró un poco en dirección a ella para poder escuchar mejor. Expectante, colocó los brazos tras su cabeza como apoyo y posó su fría mirada sobre ella.

-Cada Dios Guerrero tiene a su "servicio" un individuo con el deber de protegerlo. Debe constar que esta no es protección que ponga en duda la habilidad y dignidad de dicho Dios Guerrero, sino aquella que prevenga que sea victima de actos que pudieran dañar su orgullo. Como ejemplo, sería que mientras combate con un enemigo, otro se acerque por la espalda para emboscarlo y lograr una victoria de cobardes. También nos ocupamos de aquellos contrincantes que busquen una pelea con los valientes Dios Guerreros, pero que no valgan la pena ni por sus habilidades ni por su honor-

-¿Si hacen un trabajo tan relativamente importante, por qué en ninguna canción de nuestro pueblo se canta sobre las Sombras Guerreras?- se preguntó Fenrir.

Ártica volvió a sonreír, aunque con menos entusiasmo. –Porque las Sombras Guerreras no son nada mas que eso, sombras. Existimos al lado de los Dioses Guerreros, pero no somos parte de su grandeza. Somos invisibles ante los ojos de cualquiera que no sea parte de la Familia Real de Asgard o los Dioses Guerreros que protegemos-

El joven pareció inconforme con eso. -Así que, en una batalla, ¿tu me protegerías a mi?-

La otra asintió, algo extrañamente inocente en sus movimientos. –Como mi deber y mi armadura me lo indican, así sería-

-Es difícil de creer, siendo tú tan delgada y frágil- comentó Fenrir. –Casi me da la impresión de que en este caso, seria el Dios Guerrero quien tendría que proteger a su Sombra-

A Ártica le tomó más tiempo darse cuenta de exactamente _qué_ había dicho Fenrir en esos momentos, por lo que él aprovecho para alegar que ya quería dormir y ahora era ella la que lo atrasaba para llevar a cabo esa tarea. Caballerosamente la echó de su habitación y se metió entre las cobijas de la cama. Jin aprovechó para acomodarse a su lado y calentarse deliciosamente entre ellas. Fenrir lo acercó a su cuerpo con un brazo y al oído le susurro. –Jin, estar al lado de personas no me hace bien. Creo que estoy enfermo-

Si los lobos pudieran carcajearse, éste probablemente lo hubiera hecho, mas en su forma le hizo saber a su cachorro que se fuera a dormir sin preocuparse por semejante idea. Antes de hacerle caso definitivo a su compañero, el joven le dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo de la puerta. Un momento después se sintió completamente ridículo. Apoyó la cabeza sobra la almohada y cerró los ojos. Tal vez después de una buena noche de reposo, se recuperaría de la enfermedad que lo aquejaba.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

_Ah, perdonen que me haya tomado tanto tiempo subir el capítulo uno de esta historia, pero me veía obligada a usar mi imaginación en la Universidad y no en mi ocio literato. Espero haya valido la espera y al menos prometo tratar de mantener el ritmo de siempre para actualizar._

_Como notas extras, les recuerdo que Fenrir no creció como una persona, no maduro digo, así que su comportamiento no hace más que reflejar eso. Y eh… los nombres están medio sacados del sombrero, no esperen encontrarlos en la mitología ni nada (qué diferencia con mis otros fics)._

_razz_


	3. Capitulo 2: Confianza

Brisa Ártica

**Brisa Ártica**  
_Capitulo 2: Confianza_

Durante mucho tiempo, contacto con otros seres humanos había sido tan poco atractivo como lo era meter la mano en una fogata encendida. Daño innecesario. La verdadera confianza sólo existe entre los animales, aquellos que no han sido infectados por los pecados de las personas.

Fenrir abrió lentamente sus ojos, como tratando de decidir si realmente seguía con su segunda vida, o lo que había vivido el día anterior no era más que un castigo en forma de sueño por parte de los dioses. Cuando pareció conforme con sus ideas, se asomó por encima de las cobijas para ver por la ventana. Su experiencia le decía que ya estaba bien entrada la mañana y no valía la pena quedarse en la cama. Su primera tarea sería encontrar el río más cercano para refrescarse, tal vez hasta tomar un baño.

Y ahí estaba el problema. Ahora que residía en el Palacio Valhalla, asearse en el río más cercano no era precisamente acertado. El joven se irguió en la cama, buscando una solución para su predicamento. Muy dentro de sus más preciadas memorias pudo ver una vaga imagen de una habitación dedicada al aseo humano. El… ¿Cuál era el nombre correcto? Ático, comedor, sótano, pórtico, ¡Baño! Glorioso baño donde en sus días se sumergía en agua caliente junto a su madre. Otra escondida puerta en su habitación efectivamente daba al mágico lugar. Fenrir miró la ducha con desconfianza. Cómo se operaba ese aparato, él no sabía, pero tendría que averiguarlo de alguna manera u otra, pues no tenía a quién preguntar.

Jin lo había seguido hasta ahí y con infantil curiosidad saltó dentro de la tina que estaba cerca de la ducha. El joven entonces se desvió hacia él y con mucho interés analizó las llaves. Después de varios intentos, giró una de ellas y agua caliente comenzó a caer dentro de la tina. El lobo levantó un poco sus grandes patas y al sentir un punto culminante de calor comenzó a gemir. Fenrir le dijo que saliera mientras, en otra épica hazaña, descubría cómo mantener el agua templada, ni muy fría pero tampoco tan caliente. Giró la otra llave y ¡Eureka! Agua fría ahora se mezclaba con la caliente gracias a un segundo tubo que la traía. A su debido momento, cuando el agua estaba plácidamente tibia, el joven le dijo al lobo azul que ya podía ingresar de nuevo, mientras él cerraba la puerta del baño y se desvestía. Poco después ambos se estaban revolcando inmaduramente en las cálidas aguas, jugando. Como era de esperarse, Fenrir ignoró por completo las pequeñas botellas de jabón y otros líquidos que había cerca de la tina, pues para él no cumplían ninguna función durante el baño.

Dada por terminada la tarea de asearse, ambos salieron a la habitación. Uno se secaba a puntas de sacudidas y el otro con la ayuda de un paño. El joven se vio tentado a usar las mismas ropas que había vestido el día anterior, pero recordó que en el armario Ártica había dejado algunas nuevas. Y no le vendría nada mal un cambio de vestuario. No escogió nada parecido a lo que había visto usar a los demás Dioses Guerreros, pero sí trató de que fueran prendas cómodas y abrigadas.

El lobo Jin comenzó a apresurarle, pues tenía funciones naturales que cumplir y no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo dentro de un lugar como el Palacio Valhalla. Fenrir le abrió la puerta y sólo alcanzó a apreciar una ráfaga azul que a toda velocidad se fue por la salida más cercana. Él, por su parte, volvió a entrar y se sentó sobre la cama, sin saber qué hacer. La puerta del espejo resonó tímidamente con un _plenk, plenk_ que llamó su atención. La cabeza de Ártica se asomó con cautela y, como era de esperarse, sonrió al verlo frente a ella.

-Buenos días, joven Fenrir- le saludó al entrar. –Creí que seguías durmiendo-

El aludido meramente negó con su cabeza, sin despegar su mirada ella. Particularmente del lado izquierdo de su cara. –Parece que tus vendajes necesitan renovarse-

-Ah, sí- murmuró ella. No parecía particularmente ansiosa por ello. –Sí… pero primero el desayuno-

-… No quiero desayunar con los demás- se negó el joven sin mirarla más. –Quiero comer aquí-

Ártica pareció alegre de escuchar eso, pues otra brillante sonrisa cruzó su rostro. -¡No… No hay problema! Le pediré a una de las criadas que nos traiga la comida aquí-

-¿No quieres ir a comer en presencia de las Princesas, y de Bu- las otras Sombras?- inquirió Fenrir, poniéndole especial cuidado a la ligera reacción que se apreció en su Sombra al mencionar el nombre de su líder.

-No… hoy no. No me siento bien como para relacionarme exhaustivamente con los demás- dijo con los labios torcidos, como si le costara articular la sonrisa.

-Como quieras entonces- le dijo Fenrir, encogido de hombros. –Pero no olvides pedir comida para Jin -

La muchachita desapareció por unos momentos mientras pedía la comida y antes de volver a entrar, se le escuchó conversar con la criada.

-Señorita Ártica, recuerde que hoy tenemos que limpiar sus heridas y cambiar los vendajes. Espero esta vez no oponga tanta resistencia como en ocasiones anteriores- comentó la débil vocecilla de una vieja mujer. –Recuerde que es por su bien-

-Sí… sí, Andri, ya lo sé- le respondieron con algo de tristeza. –Lo tengo presente-

Fenrir la vio entrar algo cabizbaja, pero al voltearse parecía que nada había sucedido. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que algo sin importancia la distrajera, pero se le antojaba incómodo como la mirada de su Dios Guerrero parecía leerla como un libro abierto. Por suerte regresó Jin, después de haber asustado a gran parte de los criados del Palacio, y se subió a la cama al lado de Fenrir. Ártica se alejó un poco de él.

-¿Te desagrada Jin?- fue la relativamente fría pregunta que hizo él.

Ártica negó. –No, no es eso. Simplemente no quiero molestarlo. Los animales en general parecen detestarme-

-Jin no te detesta,- contestó. –Simplemente no confía en ti-

Tocaron a la puerta y enseguida entró la misma vieja criada con un pequeño carrito. Les recitó el menú que les traía para luego irse. Ártica entonces le pasó un plato a Fenrir y otro lo dejó cerca de Jin, aunque no demasiado. El lobo le gruñó a manera de advertencia antes de jalar la comida hacía sí y comenzar a degustar su carne. La muchacha también empezó a ingerir sus alimentos, aunque algo extrañada de que el joven de cabello platinado no tocara los suyos. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Hm no, no pasa nada- le dijo. –Sólo me pareció curioso que necesites pedazos de metal para comer-

-No los necesito,- respondió indignada. –Simplemente me lo hacen más fácil-

-Las manos lo hacen más fácil, así como la naturaleza lo planeó. Los humanos siempre encuentran la manera de complicarlo todo-

Después de saciar su hambre, los tres individuos se quedaron en silencio. La vieja criada entró un momento a retirar el carrito con los platos dentro, aunque la sola presencia del lobo la tenía visiblemente preocupada. Eso sí, antes de irse, le recordó a la Sombra que estuviera en su habitación al anochecer, pues cambiarle los vendajes no iba a ser pospuesto. Esto pareció entristecerla un poco, y a la atenta mirada del astuto joven de los lobos, no pasó desapercibido.

Lo interesante de esa situación era que Fenrir no tenía realmente nada que hacer por su Sombra, así que se limitaba a sólo mirarla. La otra, muy consciente de ello, le ofreció dar un paseo por los jardines para distraerse, pero él no quiso.

-No quiero ver a nadie hoy- fue su excusa. –Y me parece que tú tampoco-

Ártica se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. –No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo puedes saber eso-

-¡Ja! Las acciones valen más que mil palabras. Es una valiosa lección que se aprende al vivir con lobos. A menos de que aprendan a hablar, no hay otra manera de saber lo que pasa con ellos-

-Supongo que aprendiste muchas cosas más, e igual de importantes y útiles, al llevar esa vida-

-Sí, nunca me hizo falta nada. Jin siempre supo lo que había que hacer y se aseguroó de que yo creciera sabiendo cómo hacerlo-

Ártica miró a Jin indirectamente a través del espejo de la puerta. –Fascinante… es como si realmente fuera tu padre o hermano-

-Lo es, ambos al mismo tiempo. Es la palabra "familia" resumida en una entidad. Por lo menos ahora que ya no está el resto de la manada con nosotros…-

Después de esas palabras, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar por un largo tiempo. Afuera se veía como lentamente los objetos perdían su sombra, al acercarse el mediodía. La peliverde se puso de pie con intensiones de buscar algún otro siervo para pedirle que trajera almuerzo a esas habitaciones, pero parecía que la anciana ya había adivinado que pasaría. Un siervo más joven pasó velozmente para decirle que dentro de poco vendría su comida. Ella agradeció y volvió a la habitación de Fenrir, pero no lo vio ni a él ni a su lupino amigo por ninguna parte. No fue hasta que escuchó la voz del primero que se dio cuenta que estaban ahora en la habitación de ella.

Fenrir encontraba la estancia de Ártica muy de su interés, pues a pesar de ser muy parecida a la suya, ésta tenía plasmada mucha más personalidad en ella. En la pared colgaba un arco y un cuerno con flechas dentro. Al lado de la cama yacían un par de sucias botas de cuero de ciervo y sobre un mueble reposaban innumerable cantidad de objetos pequeños que él no había visto nunca. Todo en esa habitación tenía impregnada la esencia de la tuerta muchachita, o al menos casi todo. Un sospechoso abrigo sobre la cama hizo que Fenrir se tomara su tiempo para analizarlo. En primera instancia se delataba muy grande para la diminuta contextura femenina de Ártica, y al analizarla más detalladamente, podía sentir un aroma muy diferente al de ella impregnado en toda la prenda.

La joven pareció entender qué le interesaba tanto al Dios Guerrero del abrigo, así que decidió sacarle la duda.

-Es de Syd- le dijo. –Bud le pidió que me lo prestara pues con mi ropa tan húmeda, no tardaría en pescar un resfriado-

Fenrir no pareció del todo convencido, o tal vez simplemente no gustó de la respuesta, por lo que despegó su mirada del controversial abrigo y se fue hacia la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. –Estos objetos tampoco son tuyos- indicó.

-Tienes razón, no me pertenecen. El bolso era de mi hermano mayor, la bufanda fue tejida por la hermana que le seguía y esa pequeña placa de metal de mis padres. Es para la buena suerte-

-¿Dónde están ellos ahora?- inquirió él. –No parecen haber tocado esto en mucho tiempo-

-Ah, ahora viven en el país vecino. Hace ya seis años que se fueron para allá-

-Ya veo… ¿y por qu…-? – intentó preguntar él, pero alguien tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Ártica y ésta se dio a la tarea de abrir.

En el marco de la puerta estaba nadie más que el ya conocido Bud, que por alguna razón indisponía a Fenrir con su sola presencia. Jin tampoco parecía tenerle mucho agrado y erizó su pelaje con sólo oírlo.

-Ártica yo… Oh, Hola Fenrir- le saludó tranquilo. -¿Dormiste bien?-

-Aham- contestó el otro sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Me alegra de verdad. Ehm…- aclaró su garganta. -¿Te puedo pedir que nos dejes a solas? Necesito hablar de algo importante con Ártica…-

El otro entrecerró sus ojos por un momento, pero hizo como se le pidió. Jin lo siguió con obediencia al cuarto que les correspondía y se sentaron en la cama justo en el momento en que cerraron la puerta de la otra habitación. O al menos lo intentaron, pues no cerró por completo. Desde su posición, Fenrir podría escuchar lo que decían.

-Hoy te cambian los vendajes, ¿cierto?- se escuchó preguntar la voz de Bud.

-Eh, sí. Andri dijo que al anochecer estuviera aquí para ello…- le contestaron. -¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso?-

Bud guardó silencio durante un momento. –La Señorita Hilda me relató lo que sucedió la vez anterior, Ártica-

-¿Exactamente _qué_ te dijo la Princesa?-

-Me dijo que…- comenzó él. Fenrir no lo veía pero por el sonido se dio cuenta de que se acercó a ella unos pasos. Tensó la mandíbula. –… tus gritos se escuchaban en buena parte del Palacio y que… empujaste a Andri contra una pared-

Con seguridad, no le causaba alegría recordarlo, su silencio era prueba de ello. Fenrir se reubicó sobre la cama para tratar de ver mejor por la hendija que la puerta dejaba. Podía ver a Bud justo frente a su Sombra.

-No estoy orgullosa de mis acciones- murmuró Ártica. –Me daba vergüenza ir a visitarla a su habitación después de lo que pasó-

-Andri no te guarda ningún rencor- trató Bud de reconfortarla. –Ella sabe que no lo hiciste por gusto-

-Es que…- dijo la Sombra, colgada de un hilo de voz. – ¡Duele tanto…!-

Aún desde su alejada posición, Fenrir pudo ver un par de lágrimas que perlaron las mejillas de Ártica. De inmediato, Alcor Zeta la rodeó con sus brazos en un suave abrazo. Su serio semblante destilaba algo de tristeza. –Lo sé… lo sé…-

-No, no lo sabes, Bud- le decía ella con dificultad. Apoyaba su frente en el pecho del otro. –No puedes imaginar lo que se siente que una enorme aguja cosa tu piel, tan cerca de tus ojos que te asusta la sola idea de que se desvíe y se clave en ellos-

-Pero eso fue el día que sucedió, Ártica, no es necesario que pases por eso de nuevo- Bud luchaba fuertemente para no dejarse embargar por la pena.

La joven se despegó de él y le miró fijamente con su único ojo, aunque Bud podía sentir sin problemas la mirada del que estaba vendado. -¿Te reconforta saber que me tienen que clavar esa misma aguja alrededor de la sutura, para sacar ese líquido verdoso provocado por la infección? Y el sólo contacto de algún descuidado dedo sobre dichas suturas es como que te cortes con una espada e inmediatamente bañes tu herida en agua salada. ¿Te hace sentir mejor eso?-

Bud miró el triste y abatido rostro de Ártica, con un fugaz énfasis en los viejos y sucios vendajes sobre el ojo izquierdo y no pudo hacer más que besar su frente y volver a abrazarla. –Tienes razón, no tenía una idea clara sobre lo que estás pasando. Discúlpame-

En su habitación, acostado sobre la cama, Fenrir se llevó una mano al ojo izquierdo y se lo tapó con ella. Luego intentó recordar alguna buena herida que le hubiera causado un dolor similar al que relataba su Sombra. Le vino a la mente la vez que una gran piedra le cayó en sobre unos dedos, y lo inflamados que estuvieron durante semanas. En otra ocasión, cazando, no se fijó por donde corría y chocó de lleno contra un árbol. Sus costillas reclamaron durante mucho tiempo actividades simples como reír o respirar. Pero definitivamente la que más fácil le hacía entender el dolor que Ártica sentía fue un raro episodio en que fue a pescar con Jin y otros cuatro miembros de la manada. Al ir bajando por la empinada vertiente se resbaló y fue a parar directamente al hielo, donde un afilado borde le rebanó el muslo en varias partes. Su fémur era visible en algunos de ellos. Un dolor fuera de los límites de lo real. Y Su Sombra de seguro lo sentía muchas veces peor. Su puerta se abrió momentáneamente y el mismo joven siervo de antes le dijo que ahí traía su almuerzo. Fenrir le dijo que lo dejara por ahí, pero que el de la muchacha lo llevara a la otra habitación.

-¿… Quieres que me quede aquí mientras Andri lleva a cabo eso?- resonó la voz de Bud. Con un suave movimiento, secó las pocas lágrimas que quedaban. –Como apoyo-

-Te lo agradezco- le dijo Ártica. –Pero creo que será mejor que no. No quiero que seas testigo de ello-

-Bien. Cuéntame, al menos, por qué no me mencionaste esto el día que sucedió-

-Cómo podría. Justo ese día regresabas de visitar a tus padres y la sonrisa en tu rostro era demasiado sincera como para borrarla con mis tonterías-

-No seas tonta, Ártica, que igual el hecho de que no te dejaras ver hasta el día siguiente me entristeció- le reprochó. –Fue una cruel decisión-

-La única que me pareció viable- contestó ella, pero se oía más tranquila.

Abrieron la puerta y apareció el siervo con el almuerzo. Bud fue sirviendo la comida mientras la otra se asomó por la puerta entreabierta que dejó escapar su situación a oídos de otros. –Fenrir, ¿Quieres come…-? Oh-

El aludido apoyaba la cabeza sobre una mano y la otra la tenía entre las orejas de Jin, que descansaba en el suelo. Había platos vacíos sobre una mesa cercana. Sus ojos cerrados le dieron la impresión de que dormía, así que Ártica salió silenciosamente de ahí y ésta vez, sí cerró la puerta como se debe. Apenas lo hizo, tanto el lobo como el joven abrieron un ojo para verse entre sí pero lo volvieron a cerrar y hacer la digestión.

Ya al rato se fue despertando el saciado Fenrir. Estaba un poco oscuro, y aunque bajo otras circunstancias hubiera seguido durmiendo, un vago recordatorio lo hizo desperezarse rápido. Se puso de pie, sin molestar a Jin, y se fue hacia la puerta del espejo. Pegó su oreja a ella y pudo escuchar ligeros rumores. Se fue hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo y la entreabrió. Ahí estaba un visiblemente preocupado Bud apoyado en la pared contraria. El joven lobo frunció el seño mientras cerraba la puerta. Se fue de nuevo a la del espejo y sin pensarlo más la abrió.

La situación en la que arribó no fue exactamente pacífica. Ártica estaba acostada en su cama, pero un hombre en sus veintes le mantenía el brazo y la pierna del lado derecho sujetos firmemente, para impedir que se moviera. Del otro lado estaba otro hombre joven sujetando las extremidades izquierdas con la mirada fija en ellas. Junto a la cabecera de la cama, de ese mismo lado, estaba la anciana Andri con una aguja en una mano y un paño húmedo en la otra. La pobre Sombra de Alioth Epsilon la miraba con terror, intentando alejarse de ella a como de lugar.

En el momento en que todos ellos escucharon la puerta abrirse, voltearon para ver como Fenrir caminó directamente hacia el tipo de la derecha y lo empujó sin problemas contra la pared. Éste no se quiso volver a levantar. El de la izquierda no iba a moverse, pero después de lo que le pasó al otro, decidió no provocar al peliplateado. Andri le dedicó una furtiva mirada al hablar.

-¡Joven Fenrir! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡Salga de aquí de inmediato!- gritó enojada.

El aludido la miraba fríamente como si estuviera loca y sin más le quitó la aguja y el paño. –Quiero verla obligándome- fue lo único que le contestó.

Seguidamente miró a su Sombra y en un tono de voz neutro le indicó lo que iba a suceder. –Ártica, voy a sacarte el pus con la aguja; tendré que presionar donde está la sutura, con el fin de asegurarme de que todo está saliendo y así la infección se irá. Te va a doler, pero quiero que durante todo el proceso me mires a mí y a nada más. No te atrevas a desobedecerme, yo que soy Dios Guerrero de Alioth Epsilon, uno que está en las canciones épicas de nuestro pueblo-

Ella sólo alcanzó a asentir obedientemente y fijar su mirada en quien le hablaba. Fenrir entonces tomó un pellizco de piel del pómulo afectado y lo pinchó suavemente. Repitió este proceso varias veces a lo largo de la sutura, procurando siempre no excederse ni en presión sobre la herida ni en profundidad en las perforaciones. Ártica en ningún momento pareció querer quitar su vista de él, la sola idea le parecía una aberración.

Con el paño húmedo absorbió todo el desagradable líquido, vendó el área y cuando terminó se lo devolvió todo a la vieja criada. -Váyase ya, anciana. Si no va a hacer bien el trabajo, mejor deje que otro lo haga-

Andri estrujó la pequeña tela entre una de sus manos y, claramente ofendida, salió del lugar con pesados pasos. Se llevó a los dos tipos consigo; ni siquiera la extrañada expresión que le hizo Bud sacó palabra alguna de ella. Alcor Zeta entró a la habitación, mirando con sorpresa a su antisocial compañero de armas.

-¿En qué momento entraste tú aquí?- le preguntó. -¿Y exactamente para qué?-

Fenrir no estaba a gusto con cómo se le dirigía la palabra. -En el momento justo, y para evitar que esa cansada anciana siguiera haciendo el trabajo mal-

-¿Eh?- replicó Bud, evidentemente confundido. –Explícate si eres tan amable-

-Grrr- reaccionó el otro con fastidio. – ¡Esa loca criada le hacía cortes lineales y continuos! Es _lógico_ que se deba hacer en puntos, de lo contrario lo único que se gana es hacer más heridas innecesarias-

-Tiene sentido- fue lo único que pudo decir Bud, en vista de que había algo más importante que estar discutiendo con Fenrir sobre medicina. –Ártica, ¿cómo te sientes?-

La aludida se veía incansablemente en el espejo de mano que tenía tirado por ahí. Se palpó levemente todo el pómulo; el dolor consecuente era mínimo. Estaba asombrada. –Increíble- murmuró.

-¿No te duele?- inquirió Bud al sentarse a su lado en la cama. El tercer presente entrecerró sus ojos y tensó sus dientes.

Ella negó. –Para nada. Bueno, no es cierto. Me duele un poco, pero nada comparado a lo anterior-

-No sabes cuánto me tranquiliza escuchar eso- sonrió el de cabello turquesa. Puso su mano sobre la de ella que no estaba levantando el espejo.

Suficiente. Sin más, Fenrir se dio media vuelta con un peligroso malhumor para ir a su cama.

-¡Espera, Fenrir!- dijo Ártica al ponerse de pie. El otro caminó ligeramente más despacio. –Muchas gracias por tu intervención. La aprecio mucho-

Se detuvo por unos segundos donde estaba. –Como sea. Me voy a dormir-

-Ah, claro…- dijo. –Buenas noches-

El otro no respondió; cerró la puerta de un solo golpe. Una vez bajo sus cobijas, el Lobo del Norte agarró una almohada y la lanzó con toda su ira hacia la ventana. Las plumas en su interior revolotearon por la habitación durante unos minutos. –Jin es mi familia, y lo único que necesito-

De regreso en el otro cuarto, Bud se llevó una mano a la nuca y Ártica otra al brazo contrario. Estaban incómodos sin ninguna razón. A lo mejor sabían, muy adentro, que traicionaron un imaginario trato. A lo peor, no lo sabían.

**X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X**

**¡Ja! Se preguntaran cómo le hice para sacar éste tan rápido… bno ya lo tenía a medias desde Semana Santa, después de terminar el primero. Mi ocio me sorprende.**

**Así que… no tengo mucho que comentar. Muchísimas gracias a quienes han comentado los capítulos anteriores. Sus opiniones me importan y me alegro que en general sean positivas.**

**Atte,**

**El Cadejos.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Razones

Brisa Ártica

**Brisa Ártica**  
_Capitulo 3: Razones_

Y fue una noche de sueños extraños, sueños que no parecían querer agradar a su dueña. La Sombra de Alioth Epsilon dio tantas vueltas durante la noche, que para la mañana estaba atada con sus propias cobijas. Después de una ligera lucha de ingenio, se logró liberar y se metió al baño. Sólo tuvo que verse al espejo una vez para recordar por qué sus sueños no fueron completamente placenteros esa noche.

El ojo izquierdo, herido desde hacía ya días, se veía mejor de lo que ella recordaba. No estaba inflamado en ninguna parte y tampoco se percibía un desagradable color verdoso cerca de las suturas. La cirugía de Fenrir era simple y funcional, como debería ser. Suspiró profundamente, tal vez tratando de sacarse la pereza, tal vez tratando de evitar un mal sentimiento. Pasó todo el proceso de aseo personal, se vistió y nuevamente suspiró. Le tomó unos instantes tocar suavemente la puerta que del otro lado tenía un espejo. Toco una, dos, tres veces y en ninguna obtuvo respuesta. Una inquietante idea cruzó su mente, por lo que decidió abrirla.

En la habitación contigua encontró… un frío vacío. No había nadie ahí, a pesar de que todavía era temprano. Pasó sus manos rápidamente sobre las cobijas, para comprobar que también estaban frías. Fenrir (y Jin) tenían ya tiempo de haberse levantado e ido. Ártica salió de esa habitación, con un caminar lento y pensativo, hacia el comedor principal. Todos los demás parecían estar ahí, excepto su propio Dios Guerrero claro. Se sentó entre Mime y Sigurd, frente a Syd.

-¡Buenos días, niña del ojo herido en batalla!- le saludo el gemelo con una sonrisa.

Ártica se la devolvió con ligereza. –Buenos días Syd, Dioses Guerreros, Sombras Guerreras y Princesas de Asgard-

Los demás le saludaron de igual forma, pero sólo la heredera del trono siguió hablando. -¿Dónde está Fenrir, Ártica?-

Ella se vio algo incómoda al responder. –Ehm… no está en el Palacio, Princesa Hilda-

-Oh, ¿y dónde está, entonces?- preguntó Flare con poco interés. No porque lo odiara, simplemente no entendía la posible gravedad del asunto.

-No lo sé- fue la respuesta, en un tono no muy alegre. –Ya tiene tiempo de haberse ido…-

Ninguna de las otras Sombras dijo una palabra, pero ella sabía que debían estar pensando en lo irresponsable que era al no saber el paradero de Fenrir. Una vergüenza para ellas, ver como la regla de oro "**Nunca descuides a tu Dios Guerrero**_" _era quebrada así de fácil. Hilda, una vez más demostrando su infinita gracia, tomó la palabra de nuevo. –Ah, el impredecible Fenrir. Debe de estar recorriendo el Reino-

Sus palabras parecieron suavizar la situación lo suficiente como para que los demás siguieran comiendo. Mime bebió jugo antes de hablar con su acompañante. –No te preocupes, Ártica. Estoy seguro de que el "cachorro" está fuera de peligro. A lo mejor sólo necesitaba hacer ejercicio. He de admitir que ha estado dentro del Palacio _más_ de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera esperado-

Ese comentario le subió un poco al ánimo, por lo que decidió mejor comenzar a comer para tener energías. Siempre era agradable desayunar con todos los demás. Como si fueran una verdadera familia… que no consistía en un sólo lobo azul.

Al terminar, se disculpó y rápidamente se fue a su habitación. Una silenciosa silueta la siguió hasta la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?- inquirió Bud, viéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa. –Pareces apurada-

-Bueno… quebré nuestra regla de oro, Bud. ¿Qué esperas que haga al respecto? ¿Organizar una fiesta por eso o qué?-

Alcor Zeta contuvo su risa. –Claro que no, pero no tienes que tomártelo tan apecho. Después de todo, es Fenrir. Nadie conoce Asgard mejor que él-

-No me gusta mencionarlo, pero alguien era terriblemente obsesivo con vigilar a su gemelo, hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo y… Ah, claro, ¡Morirse! Por eso-

-Eso no cuenta- se defendió Bud al arquear una ceja. –Era una situación completamente diferente-

Ártica no respondió ese comentario; simplemente salió de la habitación con un último aviso. –Me llevaré mi armadura… y no es necesario que me acompañes. Creo que ya estoy en un nivel decente de auto-defensa-

Sin más partió de allí hasta el jardín donde habrían de entrenar más tarde. Cruzó uno de los laberintos de muros bajos hasta llegar a una galería donde estaban dos filas de armaduras. Una de ellas contenía color y presencia pura, la de los Dioses Guerreros. Al frente de esa estaba la que tenía las de las Sombras. Con su fantasmal blanco perlado, eran casi invisibles en contraste con la nieve alrededor. Imperceptibles, como buenas sombras. Con un solo toque, la suya se ensambló sobre su cuerpo. Desapareció de allí con gran velocidad, cazando. Revisó en el bosque que tanto le gustaba a Alberich, y no vio ni un sólo rastro. Se asomó a la entrada de la caverna ardiente de Hagen, pero no se animó a entrar. Ni siquiera Sigurd, Sombra de Merak Beta podía permanecer ahí tanto como su Dios Guerrero.

En la costa, en el pueblo, en la falda de las montañas, en todo lugar que pudo buscó, sin éxito alguno. Después de darle un par de vueltas al asunto, decidió visitar el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la casa de Fenrir, ruinas desgastadas por el tiempo y el clima. De lo poco que quedaba, casi nada tenía forma. Ártica se quedó unos momentos frente al lugar, tratando de sacarle el jugo. Esto dio frutos, pues pudo ver que a un costado había un tímido rastro de un cuadrúpedo y un bípedo. Las huellas la guiaron hasta un río que no estaba muy lejos, y ahí desaparecían las pisadas bípedas. Las otras continuaban por el borde del agua solidificada. La Sombra las siguió por un largo tramo del recorrido del río congelado, hasta que llegó a una parte que nunca había visto. Un pequeño valle por donde el río alguna vez cayó en cascada. Ahora sólo había hielo quebrado y una gran gruta debajo de ella.

Lejos de ahí, entre dos grandes paredes de roca, estaban Jin y su cachorro adoptivo. Fenrir estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de una gran pila de nieve. Estiró la mano para mover algo de ella, descubriendo dos orejas congeladas. Retiró un poco más de nieve para toparse con la cabeza inerte de un miembro de su manada.

-Este es el decimosegundo- dijo en voz baja, volviendo a cubrir la cabeza. –Todos los que estaban ahí en el momento en que aquel idiota destruyó la cascada y provocó la avalancha-

Jin se sentó a su lado con algo de tristeza y olfateó un poco la pila.

-Detesto estar aquí, Jin. Detesto tener que ver todo aquello que me causó tanto mal mientras crecía y detesto encontrar nuevas que tengan el mismo efecto. ¡Cómo si no fuera suficiente que mis padres hayan muerto, y yo no hubiera podido irme con ellos! ¡Todos aquellos que decidieron ignorarme después del incidente, los maldigo!- gritó con enojo. – ¡Sólo mi madre me quiso reconfortar entre sus brazos, y sólo mi padre me quiso proteger de todos los males!-

El silbido del viento lo hizo voltear ligeramente la cabeza, en dirección a una montaña de escombros de roca que quedaba por ahí. –Y yo, dejándome engañar, pensando que en esta segunda oportunidad algo iba a cambiar. Una casa más grande y cálida en la cual pasar las noches, y no tener que levantarse temprano para cazar, pues la comida ya estaba hecha, esperando nada más a ser engullida. Y compañía que…- pero se detuvo en sus palabras. Tomó una pequeña formación de hielo cercana y con brutal fuerza la lanzó contra una de las paredes de piedra. -¡Ninguna compañía humana vale la pena! ¡NINGUNA!-

Se puso de pie y comenzó a patear la nieve, cual niño en medio de un berrinche. – ¡La gente sólo existe para engañar a los demás, hacerles creer mentiras llenas de veneno y cuando más se necesita de ellas, se van como ratas cobardes! ¡Desearía no estar vivo de nuevo, para no tener que recordar lo poco valiosas que son las existencias de aquellos que en teoría son de mi misma especie!-

Respiró hondo antes de continuar. -¡Desgracias! ¡Es lo único que pueden engendrar! ¡Calientan tu interior con promesas falsas y palabras sin peso, para luego helarte el corazón con un terrible viento polar! Una desalmada… brisa ártica-

Se giró una vez más hacia la montaña de escombros, con un furibundo caminar como método de movimiento. –Todos los seres humanos son iguales…- dijo con la escasa paciencia que le quedaba. Estiró su brazo con una rapidez demoníaca. -¡Y TÚ NO ERES LA EXCEPCIÓN!-

De un sólo movimiento jaló hacia sí el no necesariamente fornido cuerpo de una mujer protegida por una armadura blanca. De inmediato la jaló en otra dirección, como si quisiera estrellarla contra la pared de piedra, igual que pobre formación de hielo que poco antes liquidó. Su fuerza fue suficiente para alejarla de él varios metros, pero no con la intención de dejarla como una mancha en la pared.

-¡Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a escuchar las conversaciones entre Jin y yo?- gruñó con un fastidio casi palpable. -¿Y encima creer que no nos íbamos a percatar! ¡Igual a todos los demás, crees que tienes el derecho para hacer lo que te place!-

Ante toda esa agresión, Ártica sólo se podía mantener en silencio. La asesina mirada en los ojos de Fenrir no le parecía nada reconfortante, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlos. Se sentía como ese dicho de los de más al sur, un venado mirando directamente los faros de una muerte inminente en forma de auto. Alzó sus brazos a la altura de sus costillas, como si inconcientemente se quisiera defender de tanta energía negativa.

-¿Qué haces aquí!- demandó saber el otro. -¿Por qué me has seguido hasta este lugar!-

-Yo… estaba preocupada- le respondió en un tono bajo. -Creí que…-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo estar por mi cuenta? He vivido durante doce, trece, o quince años en las heladas tundras de Asgard, cazando en sus bosques y pescando en sus congeladas aguas. ¿Qué creíste que venías a hacer aquí?-

-Quería saber si…- continuó, esta vez casi inaudiblemente. –Todo estaba bien contigo-

Fenrir arrugó su rostro pero no pudo articularle una respuesta, tal vez porque su ira comenzaba a tocar el límite, tal vez porque esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando. -¿Te parece que estoy mal?-

-… Me parece que estás mil y un cosas, y nada a la vez- respondió Ártica. Parecía estar un poco menos intimidada.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi- vociferó el otro en un tono de voz que rozaba el invisible límite entre el disimulo y el sarcasmo. Su enojo comenzó a burbujear otra vez. – ¡Tú y las Sombras! Por no querer mencionar a las Princesas, ¡qué les hace pensar que pueden controlar la vida y la muerte! Herejes cometiendo herejías, eso es lo que son-

La fémina se mordió el labio inferior, lo que el otro interpretó como una señal para seguir con sus comentarios. –Nada les da derecho a jugar con las almas de los caídos en batalla, ¡NADA!. De las Princesas entiendo que hayan corrido el riesgo de revivir a Hagen y a Siegfried. Las demás Sombras Guerreras no podrían interesarme menos, ni como individuos ni sus razones para llevar a cabo el ritual. Pero tú, ¿Qué te crees tú? ¿Inmortal, como para sacrificar dos litros de sangre para revivirme a mi y a Jin?-

-Creí que habías ignorado por completo mi explicación sobre el ritual- fue lo único que la tuerta jovencita alcanzó a decir, colgada de un hilo de voz.

–Ignorar**te** sí, ignorar lo que decías no- Fenrir se carcajeó cínicamente. –Pero no te atrevas a cambiar el tema. ¿Qué te motivó a traerme de vuelta para ser miserable _por segunda ocasión_?-

Ártica se rascó nerviosamente un brazo, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Desde su alejada ubicación, el joven de los lobos pudo ver un furioso rubor en sus mejillas. –Supongo que… yo… mi razón para hacerlo…-

Fenrir frunció el ceño. –Escúpelo-

-…Quería regresarte el favor- fue lo único que dijo, bajando la cabeza lo suficiente como para que el cabello le cubriera el ojo.

El otro se rascó perezosamente la nuca. -¿Y qué queremos decir con eso?-

Su interés en lo que decía parecía mínimo, pero con lo que había dicho antes, probablemente era mejor responder. –Tú me diste una segunda oportunidad a mí, así que me pareció una buena oportunidad para devolverte el favor-

Fenrir parecía haber pasado su etapa de enojo, y ahora se conformaba con sentirse superior a la joven frente a él. –Debes de haberte golpeado la cabeza en algún momento, o haberme confundido con alguien más, porque no sé de qué hablas y estoy seguro de que poco me importa-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa triste. –Tal vez, o tal vez no-

-¿Y, según tú, qué hizo este gran guerrero por tu existencia?- dijo Fenrir con una ligera sonrisa alimentada por su ego.

-Me sacaste del río, cuya helada corriente me arrastraba a una certera muerte en mar abierto-

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que el aludido borrara esa fea sonrisa y pintara su rostro con madura seriedad. Su mirada se suavizó, pero seguía clavada en su Sombra. –Lo recuerdo bien-

-¿Pero poco te importa?- replicó Ártica, sin poder evitarlo.

-Eso a ti no te importa- fue la respuesta. –Ahora es momento de que regresemos al Palacio Valhalla-

-¿Vendrás conmigo?-

-¿Qué parece?- dijo Fenrir, empujándola para que comenzara a caminar.

Ártica marcó un paso regular, aunque más pensativo que alegre. ¿Por qué su Dios Guerrero había tenido un cambio tan brusco de actitud? ¿Qué tenía que ver su experiencia cercana a la muerte con ello? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué te pone tan serio ese incidente?-

-Creí haber dicho que a ti eso no te importa- contestó el otro.

Ella se detuvo de pronto. -¿Por qué tienes que ser tan odioso?-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan metiche?- replicó al mirar ligeramente tras de sí.

-Deja de contestar mis preguntas con más preguntas-

-Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, entonces-

Avanzaron otro tramo más del camino antes de que Ártica volviera a intentarlo.

-Decirme no te hará vulnerable, ¿sabes?-

Fenrir bufó aburrido de su insistencia. -¿Qué te hace querer saberlo?-

-Antes de que lo mencionara, estabas enojado y ególatra. Una simple frase te transformó en esta dócil y tranquila persona que, he de admitir, no me agrada en lo absoluto-

-¿Dócil!- vociferó el otro al instante. –¡Dócil y débil eres tú!-

-No quise ofenderte-

-Grrr- fue la respuesta.

Otro silencio intentaba callarlos por el resto del camino, pero nuevamente Ártica tuvo la iniciativa de combatirlo. –Fuiste muy valiente en esa ocasión-

Miró de reojo a su acompañante, y pudo apreciar que él hacía lo mismo. –Increíblemente valiente, para alguien que apenas tenía… nueve años-

-Mi edad era lo de menos- le dijo Fenrir. Posó su mirada fugazmente en un árbol a su costado. –Los instintos básicos funcionan sin importar lo desarrollado que esté el cuerpo-

-Me fuiste a dejar al pueblo. Tú, que eras sólo una leyenda en boca de las personas que ahí vivían. Aquel que no gustaba de los de su misma especie-

El Dios Guerrero no dijo nada. –Hasta fuiste al centro del pueblo, a la plaza, para sentarme en una banca afuera de una tienda-

De nuevo, silencio. –Y un hombre se acercó para ver qué pasaba. Te iba a dirigir la palabra, pero habías desaparecido-

Ni una palabra. -¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Buscas hacerme enojar de nuevo, Ártica-

-Sólo contesta mis preguntas. Por tu silencio parece que te hace mal pensar en ello, pero te hará mejor decirlo en voz alta-

-Mujer ilusa, muy ilusa- dijo él en voz baja. –Ese pueblo es un infierno congelado. Con gente que se cree superior a los demás, con sus casas y caballos-

-No es cierto- refutó Ártica al darse media vuelta y mirarlo con su único ojo. –Ahí vive gente buena de gran corazón, que aunque no sea de familia noble y por tanto no tuviera mucho dinero, hace lo que puede para ayudar a sus semejantes-

-Ah, sí _claro_- cantó Fenrir con sarcasmo. –Tú eres una de ellos, qué puedes saber-

-Entonces, tú que no eres como nosotros, ¿qué sabes?-

El otro se apretó los dientes. –El dinero no hace a la gente, y tampoco lo hacen sus posesiones, así que mencionarme que no sean de la nobleza y su dinero fuera poco, no es una excusa-

La otra quiso argumentar, pero no hallaba con qué. Estrujó su puño en impotencia.

-Que me hace despreciarlos tanto… el desprecio que ellos me tienen a mí- continuó el joven con su mirada fija en su Sombra. –Durante los primeros años, yo visité ese pueblo varias veces, buscando ayuda. Espero sea obvio que no la obtuve-

-¡Pero…! Pero… - intentó de nuevo refutar Ártica, sin éxito. –Es que no parece cierto de las personas de nuestro pueblo-

-¿… "Nuestro" ?- preguntó Fenrir con curiosidad. -¿Nuestro de quiénes?-

-Bud y mío. Así es como nos conocimos- fue la respuesta, y del único tipo que al otro no le gustaba escuchar.

-Hm… Nunca me dijiste porqué tu familia se fue al país vecino- dijo para cambiar el tema. –Me parece una decisión extraña, que tú no hayas ido-

Ártica se detuvo un momento en donde estaba, para mirar a Fenrir con único ojo. –Yo te estaba buscando a ti para agradecerte, por eso sigo en Asgard. Ellos se fueron, pues mi hermana habría de casarse con un buen joven del país vecino-

-Ah, es mi culpa que no hayas asistido a la boda de tu hermana-

-Por el contrario, es gracias a ti que sigo aquí-

-¿Y en una casa propia, vivías?-

-Claro que no, no tengo edad para tener mi propia casa. Vivía con Bud y su padre. Bueno, padrastro. Me cuidaron como si fuera su hija y hermana, respectivamente-

-… Mujer ilusa- se repitió en voz baja al continuar con el camino, pues ya estaban a pocos pasos de la puerta principal a los terrenos del Palacio. Jin se había ido por un camino, diferente, tal vez para buscar comida, pero terminó llegando antes que ellos dos y ya estaba sentado al lado de uno de los pilares. -Bien, ve-

La otra le miró con intriga. -¿No vas a venir?-

-¿Qué parece?-

-¿Por qué no vienes? Estoy segura de que el almuerzo ya está hecho-

-No me interesa-

-Pero… - dijo antes de suspirar. -¿Al menos puedes subir para mostrarles a todos que estás bien?-

Fenrir entrecerró sus ojos. -¿… O para que vean que tu "misión" no fracasó?-

-No seas tan infeliz conmigo. Me preocupo por tu bienestar-

-Cuando no deberías. Ahora sube. Apareceré más tarde si con eso dejas de seguirme, pero en este preciso momento no lo haré-

Ártica asintió y comenzó el ascenso; su última acción fue mirar hacia atrás y sonreírle. Fenrir la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció detrás de una estatua del pórtico oeste del Palacio. Seguidamente se dio media vuelta, mirando fijamente hacia las copas de un árbol cercano y gruñó. –Bud, será mejor que tengas una excelente razón para haberme estado siguiendo, o te quebraré una pierna ahora mismo-

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

Ahh… ahora sí. Un capitulo nuevo. Estuvo en pausa por al menos mes y medio, pero al menos ya está completo. El bn Fenrir con su conducta. Nunca dejaré de admirarle.

¡Una vez más gracias por sus comentarios!

Atte

El Cadejos

razz


	5. Capitulo 4: Perros y gatos

Brisa Ártica

**Brisa Ártica**  
_Capitulo 4: Perros y gatos_

No obtuvo respuesta. -Bud, no estoy de humor para que te creas más hábil de lo que eres, así que baja ya-

El viento sopló y trajo consigo una ligera risa. -¿Qué te hace creer que te estaba siguiendo Fenrir? Bien podría haber estado entrenando en los bosques para cuando ustedes aparecieron-

-Pero no es así, porque desde que estábamos cerca de la cascada percibí tu esencia. Ártica será una inepta para detectar a su maestro, pero yo estoy por encima de tu nivel-

-Ouch- fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que una silueta fantasmal cayera hacia una rama más abajo. –Realmente, no has aprovechado esta oportunidad para mejorar tu carácter-

-Ya déjate de estupideces, Bud. ¿Por qué nos seguías?- gruñó el otro toscamente. Si había algo que no soportaba, era la "superioridad" de los demás. La que todos y cada uno de ellos creía tener en comparación a él.

-Te seré sincero, Fenrir. Tu partida ayer la noté llena de furia. Como desapareciste hoy, temí que si Ártica te iba a buscar, la atacaras-

El aludido torció los labios y frunció el ceño. -¿Qué acaso me consideras un animal rabioso?-

-No te comportas muy diferente, ¿o sí?- le dijo en un tono de provocación que parecía estar funcionando.

El de cabellos grises no cedió ni un solo paso tanto en posición como en la ferocidad de su mirada. –Acaso percibo ¿celos? De un ególatra de tu calibre Bud, nunca lo hubiera pensado-

El otro no gustó del comentario y su semblante se volvió más serio. -¿Celos? Quién sentiría celos de un niño salvaje e ignorante, que no sabe ni leer ni escribir-

Fenrir levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa. –Oh, qué maduro. Es cierto, no sé hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, pero no porque me cueste. Nadie ha querido enseñarme-

El gemelo no pudo evitar reprimirse por su último comentario. Efectivamente, no había sido nada maduro mencionarle eso a Fenrir. Mas, no era importante. –Simplemente estuve supervisando que no fueras a herirla de ninguna manera. Con la mordida de tu lobo es suficiente-

Fenrir asintió. –Cierto, y como ves no le hice nada-

-Intentaste lanzarla contra la pared de la gruta- recalcó el otro con seriedad. –Tenías toda la intención-

-Cuando yo tengo toda la intención de hacer las cosas, no lo pienso dos veces-

Tres minutos y medio de silencio después, Bud habló. –No voy a permitir que le hagas daño. Ni física ni psicológicamente-

-No sé de que hablas- dijo Fenrir al encogerse de hombros y darse media vuelta pero el otro reapareció frente a él. -¡Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Qué quieres!-

Alcor de pronto pareció molesto y le tomó con fuerza del cuello de la ropa. –Sé muy bien lo que quieres de ella. Quieres, egoístamente, todo su calor para ti. Está dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de devolverte el favor, pero aprovecharte de ello te costara muy caro-

Su antiguo compañero de armas se vio realmente fastidiado. –Egoísta me llamas. ¡De egoísmo te acuso, Bud de Alcor Zeta! No te atrevas a proyectar tus intenciones en mi, estúpido-

El otro no parecía poder responder, así que Alioth Epsilon le obligó a soltar su ropa y le señaló con el dedo índice. Su mirada era tan penetrante, que Bud simplemente no se la pudo sacar de encima. –Su calor, le llamas. Tú quieres el amor de Ártica. Has vivido con ella mucho tiempo, ¡su lazo es inquebrantable! Pero eso no te basta. La quieres para ti mismo. Como un niño con su juguete preferido, estarías dispuesto a muchas cosas con tal de que ella no bifurque su atención de ti. Quieres culparme de que se preocupe por mi bienestar, porque no te gusta que lo haga-

Bud finalmente encontró motivación para reaccionar. –¡Cómo me criticas esos rasgos a mi, si tú haces exactamente lo mismo! ¡Anoche, precisamente! ¡Tomé su mano y te fuiste de la habitación cual lobo en furia! ¡Tú también quieres su amor!-

Fenrir le acertó un fuerte puñetazo a la mejilla. –Estúpido inmaduro celoso y egoísta!- le escupió al darle una patada. –¡Yo no sé nada de amor! ¡Mi madre, el amor en carne mortal, fue destazada por un oso!- gritaba. –¡Mi padre, el coraje concebido de dicho amor hacia su esposa e hijo, murió asesinado junto a ella! ¡Aquellos que se hacían llamar amigos de ambos, amigos de esos que comparten un amor fraternal, los abandonaron sin pensarlo dos veces!-

Para este momento Fenrir ya estaba gritando al mismo tiempo que lo seguía golpeando y pateando. -¡Tú no me hables de amor! ¡Qué me importa si tus padres de dejaron abandonado, alguien te encontró y te crió con amor! ¡Qué me importa si odiaste a tu hermano por mucho tiempo, al final comprendiste que ese amor entre gemelos nunca se fue!-

El menor se alejó unos pasos para ver la apaleada, aunque no realmente lastimada, silueta de Bud en el suelo cubierto de nieve. –Yo no quiero el amor de Ártica. De nada me sirve si yo no sé nada sobre eso. Yo quiero su amistad, porque es algo que conozco; un concepto en el que he vivido desde que Jin me adoptó en su manada. Lo que me mantuvo feliz en mi primera vida fue eso-

El otro no puedo evitar sentir un poco de simpatía hacia Fenrir. Nunca hubiera pensado que esa realmente la razón de la actitud del hijo de los lobos. Amistad por encima del amor, pues éste último era tan relevante para él como el color de ojos de las abejas. Una amistad que ni él ni ningún otro de los jóvenes guerreros le había ofrecido nunca por una terrible y absoluta falta de interés. Fenrir pareció sentir dicha simpatía y de nuevo se mostró molesto. –Así que, estúpido ególatra, no te atrevas a proyectarte en mí, nunca más-

Justo después le dio otra patada, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Bud se quedó ahí, sobre el suelo, pasmado por lo mucho que había descubierto en tan poco tiempo. Entre otras cosas, se había dado cuenta de la horrible relación que tenían todos los Dioses Guerreros, enmascarada por una hipócrita amabilidad hacia unos y hostilidad hacia otros.

Adentro en el Palacio, lejos de él, estaba Ártica sentada en una de las salas de estar. No hacía nada en particular, sólo mirar cómo el fuego de la chimenea tragaba lentamente los leños que lo mantenían vivo. Syd se deslizó elegantemente por la estancia hasta sentarse muy cerca. -¿Qué te pasa? Te veo pensativa-

-Lo estoy. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo poco que hizo la gente, que hicimos nosotros, por Fenrir-

El gemelo se mostró tenso. Ese nunca era un tema de conversación agradable. –Supongo que le temían. Al ser criado por lobos, podría… no sé, muchas cosas podrían pasar-

-¿Podrían o podían?- recalcó ella-

-Pueden. Fenrir es como el hielo delgado; busca cualquier excusa para ceder. No le gusta la gente y no está interesado en que ésta se le acerque-

-No le gusta la gente porque la gente no gusta de él. Todos lo rechazaron. Cualquiera reaccionaría igual después de un trato así. Bestia a quien se le agrede una vez, estará esperando cualquier razón para agredir de vuelta-

Syd asintió con mucho pesar. Tal vez se sentía culpable, pero no quería que Ártica se diera cuenta. Por tanto, se quedó mirando el fuego igual que ella, dejando las horas pasar sin prisa.

Por su parte, su solitaria parte, Fenrir se había ido a las ruinas de la que alguna vez fue su casa. Sentía como si no tuviera una pierna al no estar con Jin, lo que tampoco ayudaba a su presente situación. Simplemente… solo. Nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que le aquejaba. Pensándolo bien, nunca había tenido a nadie con quien hablar. Y tampoco es que estaba aceptando a Bud como un confidente, pero de manera involuntaria eso es exactamente lo que fue. El joven hundió el rostro en sus manos, atormentado. –Odín, dios de Asgard. Algo hizo mi estirpe para perder tu favor. Nos hiciste nobles y respetados para desnudarnos en una vida. En mi vida, nos quitaste todo; honor, familia, salud… -

Se irguió para ver el paisaje a su alrededor. –Y ni siquiera me puedes quitar la vida para acabar mi sufrimiento, me la tienes que devolver para que lo sienta el doble.

-¿Podrías evitar que la tome yo en mis manos…?- fue lo último que se escuchó en la brisa. Porque después, sólo hubo silencio.

X+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

**Ja, se me habia olvidado este fic :D. Bno ahí tienen, es corto pero la vrd no necesito que diga nada más. Comentarios siempre bienvenidos, muchas gracias a aquellas personas que los dejan!**

**Atte**

**El Cadejos**


	6. Capitulo 5: Fricción

**Brisa Ártica**

_Capitulo 5: Fricción_

-¿Podrías evitar que la tome yo en mis manos…?- fue lo último que se escuchó en la brisa. Porque después, sólo hubo silencio. Bueno, silencio con unas cuantas gotas carmesí sobre la nieve. Nada se movió en ese momento, ni los árboles, ni las aves, ni el tiempo. Todo estaba congelado, como Asgard mismo.

Fenrir estaba de espaldas sobre la nieve con un brazo en el aire y las gotas deslizándose por éste. Y aunque imaginó una escena muy similar después de las acciones que iba a llevar a acabo, ésta definitivamente no era la manera en que debía suceder. Estaba de espaldas sobre la nieve porque Jin lo había embestido a esa posición y estaba sangrando, porque el lobo mordió su mano con tal de evitar el letal movimiento que el joven quería hacer. En otras palabras, Jin había evitado que Fenrir se hiriera a si mismo.-¿J-Jin?-

El lobo azul no minimizó la presión de sus mandíbulas y tampoco reaccionó a la voz de su cachorro. –Jin, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me violentas?-

Los cánidos no pueden llorar, pero eso era lo que Jin hubiera querido hacer. Llorar de cólera, de enojo, de frustración. Llorar, porque Fenrir quería romper su corazón. Soltó su mano y comenzó a aullarme fuertemente en el oído. Aunque el otro quisiera cubrirse las orejas, el lobo no lo dejaba. Lo rodeaba con gruñidos y le embestía nuevamente si intentaba erguirse. Fenrir se encogió en una posición fetal, no por miedo, pero un terrible sentimiento que le embargaba el interior. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo te he herido?- murmuró con los ojos bien cerrados. –Sólo quería… quería ver a mamá una vez más. Escuchar la voz de papá, atrapada entre un abrazo. Ya me había ganado ese momento, ya había llegado al final de camino… peor me devolvieron al punto de partida. No es justo…-

Jin dejó de gruñirle, pero sí se apoyó justo encima de su pecho. Fenrir le miró y pudo entender la razón de tanta agresividad. –Lo siento mucho, Jin- le abrazó. –Fue egoísta de mi parte tomar esa decisión sin consultarte. A ti, que eres mamá, papá y todo lo que yo haya necesitado estos años pasados-

El lobo azul asintió y se dejó caer encima de él. –Es sólo que… no lo entiendo. Yo sólo… Ártica quiere regresarme el favor. ¿Qué hago en esa situación? ¿Qué hará ella para…? Estoy muy confundido-

Jin se irguió para permitirle a Fenrir ponerse de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección del Palacio Valhalla. No sabía qué iba a hacer, pero probablemente era mejor hacerlo en un lugar cálido.

Dentro del Palacio, todos parecían ocupados con sus asuntos. Y eso estaba bien, sin duda era normal, pero Ártica no parecía poder concentrarse en los suyos. Fenrir de por sí ya era un gran objeto de interés para ella pero la reacción a su rescate le pareció sumamente sospechosa. No podía ordenar su habitación en paz, así que decidió ir a molestar a Bjarna para que ella tampoco pudiera. –Simplemente, no va de acuerdo a su carácter. Hay algo en todo esto que no me quiere decir-

-Y no te importa- respondió la otra mientras la empujaba de la cama para poder tenderla como le gusta. –Nunca invades el espacio personal de los demás, Ártica, así que no hagas del pobre tipo tu primera vez-

La peliverde le pasó las almohadas. –¿Qué clase de apoyo moral es ese? ¿Dónde está tu característica necesidad de fisgonear a los demás?-

-Debajo del desastre de mi armario,- le dijo al abrirlo y ver como muchas prendas caían al suelo. –Como dije, no es natural en ti invadir la privacidad de los demás. Sólo porque él es quien es, irías en contra de tu propia naturaleza-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Ártica con un tono de indignación. -¿"Sólo porque es quien es"?-

-Si, no te hagas. Todos sabemos que es como tu héroe personal. Es de alguna manera lógico que te pongas así, porque liga a tu héroe contigo, pero no es para tanto-

Bjarna no supo si sus palabras habían sido una revelación divina o un pesado insulto para Ártica, pues salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Y qué bueno que lo había hecho, porque ese desastre del armario parecía dispuesto a batallar contra la duda existencial de Ártica con tal de obtener toda la atención de Bjarna. Suspiró y comenzó a doblar las prendas.

En otra parte del Palacio, otro par se veía en su propia discusión. –Eres un ridículo, Bud-

El aludido suspiró. -¿Qué tiene de ridículo pensar que ella podría terminar eligiendo a Fenrir?-

-Todo- dijo Syd desde su posición. –Es decir, mírate. Eres alto, fornido, ágil, musculoso y sobre todo, bien parecido-

-Tu narcisismo no tiene límite- le dijo su gemelo entre carcajadas. Después de unos minutos ambos se calmaron. –Si tan sólo el mío se comparara, no tendríamos esta conversación-

Syd se posó frente a la ventana. –Igual no veo para qué la tenemos, hermano. Tú creciste con ella. Son años y años de lazos inquebrantables. Cien historias que contar, mil recuerdos que jamás desaparecerán, dos protagonistas de la misma vida. La pequeña intervención de Fenrir no es más que eso, una pequeña intervención-

Bud se acostó en la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. –Ya te lo dije, para ella fue como si Odín mismo hubiera extendido su brazo para sacarla del agua. Lo idealiza, de alguna manera-

-¿Y qué? Después de un tiempo se le pasará, no lo dudo. Es como cuando recibes un regalo que habías querido desde siempre. Poco después verás que no era la gran cosa que creías que era. Ya verás que será lo mismo con ella, en especial con la siempre simpática amargura de Fenrir-

-Puede que tengas razón. Creo que lo que en verdad me inquieta, es que él decida que quiere algo más que la amistad de Ártica. Sé que me lo negó, pero puedo ver que su inmadurez no lo deja ver más allá. Que él no decide la extensión de sus deseos, que no sabe que de la amistad al amor hay sólo un brinco-

-¿Experiencia personal?- dijo Syd una sonrisa. –Ya deja de pensar en eso. La inmadurez de Fenrir es tu aliada también, pues si no sabe del amor, no puede llevarlo a cabo. Es un arma de doble filo. Pero ya deja de hacerme seguir la conversación-

-Tú eres el que sigue respondiendo- replicó Bud al ponerse de pie. –Pero me sirve que lo hagas-

-Mira, si vas a convertir esto en una disimulada competencia contra un niño, adelante. Que te aqueje la conciencia después por aprovecharte de él, pero ya no quiero que te sigas rompiendo la cabeza con esto, ¿entendido?-

-Entendido. Gracias, hermano-

-De nada, guapo…- dijo en un tono casi imperceptible a lo que Bud respondió simplemente empujándolo a la cama y tirándole una almohada a la cara.

Fenrir estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza tratando de quitarse algo de pereza de encima. Había sido un recorrido relativamente largo desde su casa en ruinas hasta el Palacio, extendido aún más por la noche que comenzaba a caer en Asgard. Estuvo tentado a montar a Jin hasta su habitación pero lo reconsideró al mirar la mano que le había mordido. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se toparon con un curioso paquete cuadrangular sobre la cama. Tenía una nota en la parte superior, pero en vista de que el joven no sabía leer, le hizo poco caso y lo abrió sin perder un solo segundo. El paquete contenía… un libro. El único objeto en el mundo que Fenrir calificaba como "sin uso". Frunció el seño y lo tiró hacia la cama, por lo que éste se abrió. El dichoso libro tenía imágenes al lado del texto, así que su interés regresó a él y se acostó en la cama para analizarlas mejor.

La única Sombra tuerta del Palacio Valhalla pasó a la cocina por algo de comer y ahí se encontró con una vocecilla que la llamaba. -¿Ártica, qué haces aquí?-

La aludida por un momento creyó estar alucinando, pues no veía a nadie más ahí. Buscó un poco de pan cuando otra voz comenzó a hablarle. -¿Ártica? ¿Ártica me oyes?-

Esta vez levantó la vista con sospecha, analizando toda la mitad derecha de la habitación. Y cayó en cuenta de su estúpido error. Giró noventa grados hacia la izquierda para poder entonces apreciar que las voces eran de Siegfried y Hagen, a quienes no había visto por los vendajes sobre su ojo. –Uff, menos mal. Creí que ya estaba comenzando a perder los estribos-

-Sí, nosotros también- le dijo el castaño con una tranquila sonrisa. -¿Vienes por un refrigerio?-

-Así es. Ha sido un día un poco agitado. ¿Ustedes a qué se dedican?- les preguntó con curiosidad al ver cuatro tazas frente a ellos.

Hagen torció la boca. –Hoy nos llegaron varias cosas por correo. Entre ellas está algo que se usa mucho en el sur. Ya sabes que se nos ha hecho costumbre tomar el chocolate caliente en las noches muy frías pero no creerás lo que hacen por allá-

Ártica elevó sus cejas con expectativa. –Dime, dime, ¿Qué hacen?-

-Le ponen agregan estas dos cosas. Los pequeños se llaman malvaviscos- explicó al ponerle algunos en la mano. –Se pueden comer solos, son dulces-

-Uhh- exclamó la otra antes de meterse uno a la boca. –Son muy suaves-

-Y esto,- continuó Hagen mientas agitaba una lata –es crema batida. Pones un poco encima del chocolate y te lo bebes. También es dulce, así que es una combinación bastante agradable-

-¡No lo dudo! Aunque, por las cuatro tazas supongo que le llevarán un poco a las Princesas-

Ambos asintieron, pero Siegfried sacó otras dos. –No te preocupes, hicimos suficiente chocolate como para que le lleves a Fenrir también-

Ártica les dedicó una muy grata sonrisa. -Son muy amables, les debo una. Pero, ¿por qué están ustedes haciéndolo? ¿No se lo podían pedir a algún sirviente?-

El rubio dejó escapar una risilla. –Sí podíamos, pero creo que es más satisfactorio cuando lo haces tú mismo. Te sabe mejor-

-Aquí tienes- Siegfried le entregó dos humeantes tazas con algunos malvaviscos flotando encima. –Llévate esa lata si quieres, tenemos otras-

-Ok, ¡gracias!- replicó Ártica al tomar eso y el pan de antes.

Antes de que saliera por la puerta Hagen recordó algo. –¡Ah! Te llegó algo a ti también. Se lo dí a un sirviente para que lo dejara en tu habitación pero no sonó muy convencido de saber cuál era…-

Bud estaba sentado en la sala de estar que daba al jardín donde entrenaba con las otras Sombras. Ahí el fuego rugía cómodamente desde la chimenea y los copos de nieve se acumulaban perezosamente en el marco de la ventana. Alberich y Thor también estaban ahí y entre los tres discutían sobre temas de interés local. –Pareciera que la cantidad de ciervos y otros herbívoros ha aumentado drásticamente- decía Thor.

-Es lógico- le contestó el de ojos verdes. –Todos los animaluchos de Fenrir se están pudriendo en el fondo de la gruta de la cascada, ya nada los mantiene al margen-

-¿Creen que se vuelva un problema?- continuó el más grande de todos.

-Sólo si se llegan a comer lo que está destinado para las cabras y caballos del pueblo, supongo- agregó Bud con voz ausente.

-Qué importa, si se vuelven un problema sólo hay que corregir el exceso de individuos-

Thor frunció el seño. -¿Matándoles injustamente?-

-Planificadamente- le corrigió Alberich. –Con una buena estrategia de caza se les mantiene en una población manipulable sin necesidad de que intervengan más depredadores-

-Igual los osos comen ciervos, ¿no?- dijo Bud, todavía sin sonar completamente volcado en la conversación.

-Sí también. Lobos o no, el resultado es relativamente el mismo-

El gemelo de pronto dio un respingo. –Es cierto. ¡Es el mismo!- y sin más salió de la habitación. Alberich giró los ojos en sus órbitas y Thor se encogió de hombros.

Fenrir estaba relativamente molesto con el libro en cuestión, pues aunque tenía imágenes para ilustrar lo que narraba, no iban seguidas y perdía la noción de la trama con cada una que veía. Según entendía él, la historia trataba de un joven que llegaba a un mundo mágico, en el que conocía a una niña con orejas y cola de zorro, una sirena, un pistolero y una mujer con una sola ala. Además participaban en la historia un dragón, un tigre, un hombre-caballo, un enorme pez y… cinco mujeres iguales, pero vestidas y peinadas diferente. Hasta ahí le quedaba claro, el resto eran escenas aleatorias en las que no podía comprender bien todo. Jin se había acomodado hacía ya tiempo a un costado de la cama y no parecía dispuesto a levantarse, ni siquiera cuando escuchó la puerta de otra habitación abrirse y luego la del espejo.

De ahí emergió Ártica con las dos tazas, la lata, el pan y una sonrisa en su rostro. –Te traje chocolate caliente con unas cuantas novedades del sur- exclamó al sentarse en la silla.

El hijo de lobos la miró extrañado. –No sé de qué hablas, pero ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupado?-

-¿Leyendo un libro?-

-No, no. No lo leo, lo veo. Tiene imágenes, ¿ves? Yo no sé leer- dijo no en un tono ofendido o de reclamo, sino más bien como si le explicara cosas obvias a un infante.

-¿Y de qué es ese libro?- preguntó la otra, dándole la taza con un poco de crema batida encima. –Se ve un poco viejo-

-No lo sé muy bien. Sólo estaba sobre mi cama cuando regresé-

Una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Ártica. -¡Oh! Creo que más bien era para mí, Hagen me dijo que me había llegado un paquete, pero que el siervo encargado no parecía seguro de saber cuál era mi cuarto… ¿No traía algún papel?-

Fenrir elevó una ceja antes de contestar. –Sí, lo estruje y lo tiré a aquella esquina-

La otra soltó una ligera risa al ir a buscarlo donde, efectivamente, había una bola de papel. La aplanó lo mejor que pudo y leyó:

"_Querida Ártica,_

_Han pasado unos meses desde la última vez que nos comunicamos. Nos llegaron noticias de la Princesa Hilda de que el joven Fenrir finalmente abrió los ojos, y nos alegramos de que ese peso se te haya ido de encima. Ojalá goce de buena salud después de regresar a la vida de nuevo. Nosotros estamos muy bien, el hijo de tu hermana crece grande y fuerte sin mayores problemas. Esperamos que pronto puedas venir a conocerlo. Te enviamos este viejo libro que tanto te gustaba mientras crecías, para que tengas gratos recuerdos y no nos olvides._

_Te enviamos un gran abrazo. Te quieren,_

_Mamá, Papá, Polar y Boreal_"

La Sombra sintió muchas cosas buenas en su interior y se guardó el papel en uno de los bolsillos. Nuevamente se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y bebió un poco del chocolate caliente que tenía para sí. El joven, por su parte, ya se había acabado el suyo y parecía bastante interesando en el de ella.

-¿Quién envía el libro?- preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la taza.

Ártica lo notó y se la pasó. –Mi familia en el país vecino. Te envían saludos-

El otro entrecerró los ojos a la palabra "familia". Ella siguió. –No me dirás lo que te preguntado todo el día, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué me darías a cambio?- preguntó él después de, un solo sorbo, acabarse el chocolate de ella también.

Ártica se mordió el labio inferior, pero llegó a una buena solución. –Te leeré la historia del libro. ¿Te parece?-

Fenrir se acomodó en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza. –Consideraré decírtelo mientras me lo lees-

Su Sombra lo tomó por las buenas y abrió el libro. –" _Ahí sobre el fértil suelo del bosque estaba el pobre joven, inconsciente. Su cabello era castaño pero era tan claro como la misma luz del sol. Justo bajo su barbilla…_"-

-Espera, espera. No oigo bien con esa débil voz que tienes. Siéntate más cerca- reclamó el joven con el entrecejo fruncido, pero los ojos cerrados. Ártica hizo lo que le pidió y acercó más la silla. –"_ Ahí sobre el fértil suelo del bosque estaba el pobre joven, incons…-"_-

-Todavía no te escucho bien, mujer- reclamó con fastidio.

Su Sombra no vio otra salida más que sentarse en la cama junto a él. Al otro pareció importarle poco, con tal de que le pudiera contar la historia y esta vez, ya no la interrumpió. –"… _El joven de cabello castaño brillante se sorprendió al ver a una jovencita de no más de once años sobre sí mismo. Esta pareció muy alegre de verlo consciente. –¡Pensé que te habías muerto!- exclamó ella, su cabello rosa cayendo en cascada a ambos lados de su cuello. Sus ojos parecían morados, pero cuando ella se levantó cambiaron a verde. Al dar una vuelta alrededor se podía apreciar el arco iris que poseía por ojos; con cada ángulo, un nuevo color se asomaba con alegría en las dulces orbes donde habitaban. El joven se rascó la cabeza al erguirse para apreciar mejor las orejas que brotaban de entre la cabellera de la niña; si mal no recordaba, eran iguales a las de un zorro. La cola vulpina en las caderas de la mencionada era el detalle final que le indicaba que de seguro estaba soñando_…"-

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche, pero Bud seguía con sus preparativos sin problema alguno. Le había tomado horas y horas, pero parecía que todo ese tiempo invertido había valido su peso en oro. Se puso de pie triunfante y se lavó las manos y la cara. Era como si nada pudiera detenerlo, como si blandiera la espada Balmung ante el destino, desafiante. Se colocó un abrigo y salió de su habitación. A esas horas casi nadie rondaba los pasillos del Palacio, así que su viaje fue bastante tranquilo y silencioso. Tenía que quejarse de estar ubicado tan al este del Palacio, considerando que donde quería llegar era al extremo oeste. En todo el trayecto no pudo dejar de repasar sus memorias de pequeño hasta cuando Ártica se incorporó a su hogar. Había tenido una buena vida, y en ese momento le pareció realmente absurdo todo el rencor que guardó en su corazón cuando se enteró de la existencia de Syd y la verdad. Mas, ya eso no era importante, ya faltaba poco para su destino.

Se posó frente a una puerta, tocó suavemente y esta más bien cedió, pues no estaba cerrada del todo. Se llevó una leve decepción al ver que no había nadie ahí, pero antes de irse no pudo evitar notar que bajo la puerta de su flanco derecho, titilaba una alegre luz. Como un niño embargado por la curiosidad se acercó a ella y la empujó. De repente, el destino le había arrebatado la espada Balmung y se la había encajado profundamente en el corazón. La puerta le había revelado una escena tierna, pero desgarradora. Impactante en todos los sentidos. Ártica estaba sobre la cama, recostada contra el respaldar y dormida con un libro sobre una pierna y la mano sobre una cabeza. Fenrir estaba dormido justo a su lado, con su cabeza en el regazo de la joven, tal vez soñando que dichas pierna y mano no eran otras que las de su fallecida madre.

No había nada de malo en la escena, efectivamente era tierna. Pero Bud simplemente no estaba preparado para ella. No ese día, no esa noche, no después de todo lo que hacía minutos había estado recordando. Se fue a su habitación de inmediato y se desplomó sobre la cama, pensando cómo era que una espada legendaria e intangible había logrado despedazarle tanto el corazón.

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

**Felices fiestas, mortales. Hasta hace poco me pude sentar y seguir con esta historia que me ha estado acosando desde hace tiempo ya para que la termine. No le quedan muchos capítulos, así que espero no volver a tardarme una vida para mostrárselos.**

**Ehm…si bno eso. La historia que le lee Ártica a Fenrir es parte de un cuento original que tengo en proceso. Si el cap se siente un poco atropellado me disculpo, sólo espero que al menos sea de su agrado.**

**Atte**

**El Cadejos.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Búsqueda

En la madrugada, en ese momento en que sigue oscuro pero el mundo se ve de un marcado tinte azul, Ártica abrió el ojo. Miró alrededor algo desubicada, como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance. Lo cerró de nuevo pero no pudo evitar sentir que había un brazo rodeando su cintura y lo que se parecía a una cabeza apoyada en su costado. Entreabrió un poco el ojo para ver una cabellera plateada muy cerca de sí, pero antes de poder procesar bien toda esa información se volvió a dormir.

La siguiente ocasión en que abrió su ojo, ya estaba bien entrada la mañana. Un vago recuerdo la hizo despertarse de golpe; pero no había brazo alrededor de su cuerpo ni cabeza apoyada en su costado. Lo que sí estaba era un Fenrir acostado en el otro extremo de la cama, con las piernas dobladas para apoyar el viejo libro mientras pasaba las páginas, además, claro de Jin dormido entre ambos. –Fue una reacción instintiva-

-Buenos días… Espera ¿Qué?- replicó ella.

El joven frunció el ceño, sin despegar la mirada del libro. –Ver aquella pequeña y débil figura ser arrastrada por la corriente, despierta cosas-

Ártica abrió bastante los ojos en el momento en que entendió a qué venía el comentario. -¿Te refieres a…?-

-Que sí, mujer- dijo él con algo de fastidio. –Y encima escuchar los gritos de una madre y dos niños, aterrados, hay poco tiempo para pensar-

La Sombra sonrió. –Insisto en la valentía de aquel joven que no superaba los nueve años-

-A diferencia tuya, que sin mi ayuda te habrías muerto fácil fácil-

La Sombra se retiró un rato para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa mientras Fenrir se quedaba a repasar la historia del libro con las ilustraciones que éste traía con tal de, ahora sí, entender plenamente la historia. No podía evitar sentir fastidio por no poder leerlo por su cuenta. No le hacía gracia depender de alguien más. Ártica regresó a la habitación y poco después se fueron a desayunar. Todos parecían alegres de ver al joven lobo unírseles, pero éste no entabló conversación con nadie. Lo que la Sombra sí notó fue que Bud no estaba ahí. -¿Tu hermano sigue durmiendo, Syd?-

El gemelo bajó su taza, pues casi se atraganta con su contenido. –Eh, no en realidad Bud… ehm… este… bueno sí, sigue durmiendo-

-Ya veo- dijo la otra sin darle más seguimiento. En general el desayuno fue tranquilo y relativamente ameno, sin contar la falta de interés de Fenrir.

Al terminar se regresaron a la habitación, aunque Ártica se puso unas botas y un abrigo. –Iré a entrenar- le avisó al otro, aunque éste no parecía realmente atento a lo que estuviera informándole. La Sombra se fue a buscar algunas cosas más en su propia habitación, al mismo tiempo que arreglaba un poco lo que estaba desordenado. Poca fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, iba tarde. Salió con prisa hacia la sala de estar y su puerta al exterior para encontrarse con sólo cinco Sombras Guerreras. –Eh… ¿qué pasa aquí?-

Sigurd se encogió de hombros. –Esperábamos que tú supieras-

-¿Bud no ha aparecido todavía?- preguntó extrañada.

-Pues… no. Como tú tampoco habías venido, creímos que te había delegado la cosa a ti o… se habían perdido juntitos en el bosque para…-

-Ya cállate, Bjarna- le interrumpió Reynar. –Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Pues… bien podemos hacer lo que siempre hacemos- sugirió Asgrim.

Los demás parecían de acuerdo y pusieron manos a la obra.

Dentro de la sala de estar se habían posado Mime, Thor y Syd. El primero para leer, el segundo y tercero para conversar. -¿Qué le pasa a Bud, está enfermo?- preguntó Phecda Gamma.

-Sí, del corazón- contestó el otro con ligereza y una sonrisa, pero al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su compañero, aclaró. –No tiene nada grave, simplemente no anda de buen ánimo-

-Ah, ya veo. Deberías darle un chocolate caliente, eso parece que siempre le sube el ánimo a todos-

-Sí, jaja- se rió Syd alegremente. –Parece que los del sur están en un buen camino para poder curar la depresión-

Mime levantó la mirada de su libro. –Y el mal carácter, considerando que Fenrir sólo ha bebido eso desde anoche y hoy hasta se dignó a desayunar con todos nosotros-

-Tal vez si lo hacemos adicto al azúcar se le endulce la personalidad- dijo Syd y los tres se carcajearon con alegría. Poco tiempo después las seis Sombras Guerreras entraron, destilando agua con cada paso, para poder cambiarse y almorzar. Una, sin embargo, no parecía irse para el ala oeste del Palacio. Mizar Zeta no pasó esto por alto y de un sólo movimiento saltó del sillón y le cortó el paso. –¡Á-Ártica! ¡¿D-Dónde crees que vas, niña?!- decía con un tono algo acelerado.

La otra parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar. –Sólo iba a avisarle a Bud que ya es hora del almuerzo-

Syd torció la boca. -¡Sí pero…! ¿¡Pero cómo vas a ir hasta allá con la ropa toda mojada!? ¡Vas a pescar un resfriado! Ve a cambiarte, yo le avisaré a mi hermano-

-Ya vine hasta acá, sólo será un momento- respondió ella con tranquilidad. Tocó a la puerta y un sordo "_adelante_" le dio permiso para entrar.

-Ártica, esper…- trató de decir con una mano en el aire, pero segundos después dicha mano estaba apoyada contra una puerta que se cerró en su cara, justo detrás de la Sombra que había perseguido hasta ahí. Syd no pudo evitar golpearse la frente; había fallado en su misión.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

Bud no había podido descansar bien en toda la madrugada; cada vez que lograba dormirse, una escena que le revolvía el interior acosaba sus sueños. Abría mucho los ojos y torcía la boca con desánimo. No fue hasta que ya había amanecido que pudo descansar (por decirlo de alguna manera). Al poco tiempo le despertó un peso foráneo sobre su cama. Al abrir los ojos se topó con un rostro muy familiar, que en su caso específico, era igual al suyo. –Buenos días, hermano-

-_Fghmkj_- gruñó le otro al acostarse boca abajo y poner la almohada sobre su cabeza-

-¿No vas a levantarte para desayunar?-

-_Mhfnm_- gruñó nuevamente, ahora con un gesto manual que indicaba que podía irse.

-Bud, no sé qué pasó anoche, pero si necesitas algo me lo puedes pedir. No te voy a preguntar lo que no quieras decirme-

Alcor Zeta levantó un poco la almohada. –Sácame esta espada del corazón-

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- fue la respuesta de su gemelo antes de salir de su habitación y dejarlo solo. El otro se acomodó boca arriba y suspiró cansadamente. No tenía ganas de dejar su cama y enfrentarse al mundo. En realidad no le había pasado nada grave, pero parecía que todos los años de duro entrenamiento no lo habían fortalecido en todos los aspectos. Considerarse en peligro de no ganar le molestaba, le revolvía el estómago y le desnutría el ánimo. Por una parte, Fenrir no quería ganarle y tampoco estaba interesando en lo que él sí, pero por otra, esa no era decisión de ninguno de ellos dos. La decisión que a Bud le importaba (y al otro no) estaba en manos de su tuerto interés en común. Probablemente él tenía la ventaja sobre el otro invivible, pero no terminaba de creérselo.

Se reprendió en silencio por comportarse como un niño inmaduro de nuevo. Ya era un hombre y debía enfrentar las situaciones como tal. Un hombre con inseguridades de chiquillo adolescente. El joven se había erguido sobre la cama, pero se desplomó nuevamente sobre ella, derrotado. Esto no duró mucho y después de unos cuantos minutos se levantó definitivamente de la cama y se metió a la ducha. Cerró los ojos con satisfacción. –No hay nada como sentir el agua caliente deslizarse por cada centímetro del cuerpo para poder relajarse…- susurró más tranquilo. El agua se había llevado varias de sus preocupaciones así que cuando salió a vestirse se podía sentir toda una nueva atmósfera de tranquilidad en la habitación.

Sin embargo, hay cosas que pesan más de lo que el agua se puede llevar, y cierta incertidumbre seguía arraigada en su interior. No se molestó en cubrirse el torso, pues de todos modos no planeaba salir de ahí. Se sentó en el borde de la cama a mirar el piso con detenimiento. Aún si Fenrir no hubiera "intervenido" en la historia, hubiera tenido que enfrentar este sentimiento tarde o temprano. El joven de los lobos no hizo más que acelerarlo. El miedo de no saber la respuesta a lo que sentía. La posibilidad de que sus emociones no tuvieran un gemelo idéntico en la persona que deseaba. Que Ártica no hubiera cruzado, como él, la línea entre el amor fraternal y el pasional.

Tendió la cama para acostarse boca arriba en ella y seguir vagando en sus pensamientos. Probablemente lo que más le molestaba a Bud era que en el pasado, cuando se veía en algún momento en que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, Ártica le había servido para ese fin. Siempre había sido parte de la solución, pero en este momento era de alguna manera parte del problema. Frunció el ceño. –Cómo me serviría un chocolate caliente en este momento… ojalá con esas pequeñas cosas blancas y suaves. Le diré a Syd que me traiga un poco-

Curiosamente, en ese momento alguien tocó a su puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces, respondió. –Adelante-

Y como suele pasar, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas a la misma vez. Primero, ya era hora de almorzar; segundo, no tenía una camisa puesta; pero la más importante fue la tercera en que recordó que Syd no era el único que voluntariamente iría a visitarlo hasta su habitación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, así como afuera su gemelo se golpeaba la frente, cuando se dio cuenta de quién acababa de entrar. –Buenas tardes, Bud-

-Buenas…- respondió él con el estómago hecho un enorme revoltijo. No podía abrir los ojos siquiera.

-Ya es hora de almorzar, ¿no nos acompañarás?- preguntó Ártica sin moverse de su posición.

El gemelo suspiró. –No, gracias. No me siento muy bien-

-Oh, ¿quieres que llame a alguien para que te revise?- inquirió con algo de preocupación pero aún sin moverse.

Bud torció la boca para reprimir una sonrisa. –No, Ártica. Se me pasará tarde o temprano, así que no te preocupes

-Est-Está…- y antes de terminar, estornudó con fuerza. El otro ya no pudo mantener su posición y se irguió de golpe. Claro, cómo no iba a estornudar si estaba empapada en agua y no se había movido para no mojar la cama ni nada que no fuera netamente piso. Bud no perdió el tiempo y la metió en el baño. Le indicó que se quitara esa ropa de inmediato y se duchara con agua caliente. Antes de salir le indicó dónde estaban una toalla y una bata con la cual se podía cubrir para después ir a su propia habitación por ropa. Ella no dijo nada y con mucha obediencia hizo todo lo que le indicó. Nuevamente terminó el gemelo en la cama mirando hacia el techo, aunque con una mentalidad algo diferente. Era un completo idiota por ignorar algo tan importante. Se sentía casi ligero ahora, pues su preocupación amenazaba con desaparecer por completo. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente con satisfacción.

Ártica salió del baño poco después, ataviada nada más por la bata que Bud le había prestado y gracias a que él era más alto, la cubría casi como un largo vestido. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama y no pudo evitar sonreír. -¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, te dije que tarde o temprano se iba a ir- le respondió suavemente, sin moverse en ningún sentido. La joven se acostó justo a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. –Me alegra mucho-

El gemelo abrió un ojo y sonrió para sí mismo. Por un momento, un instante, todo estaba como él lo había imaginado. Como si lo estuviera soñando… ahí sobre la cama…

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

Entrada la tarde, Fenrir había salido de su habitación para pasear por los jardines. Había algunos nubarrones en el cielo, pero percibían muy distantes. Por ninguna razón en especial, terminó en la galería donde estaban los catorce mantos sagrados de Asgard. Caminó lentamente entre ellas hasta toparse con la propia; colocó su mano sobre ella y se sorprendió de sentirla cálida como si estuviera viva y respirando. Colocó su otra mano también y de alguna manera le brindó confort. –Me pregunto por qué… no está a temperatura ambiente…-

Y como si de una jugada divina se tratase, una voz le respondió. –Alioth Epsilon reconoce a su único portador digno- dijo Hilda, quien se acercaba con tal suavidad, que parecía estar flotando sobre la nieve.

-Señorita Hilda…- murmuró el otro, algo incómodo. –No la esperaría ver aquí afuera, a estas horas y sin escolta-

-Ah sin duda es algo raro en mí, pero reconfortante a la vez- respondió con tranquilidad. –Te noto algo pensativo. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?-

El joven de cabellos plateados bajó un poco la cabeza; ¿lo había?. Quitó las manos de la armadura y las dejó colgar al lado de su cuerpo. –Yo… no lo sé. Siento algo, raro, como si alguien estrujara mis pulmones o revolviera el interior de mi estómago. Nunca me había aquejado algo parecido, ¿estoy enfermo acaso?-

La princesa ladeó un poco la cabeza. –Sí, creo que sí- le dijo sin ningún todo en particular. La duda no tardó en llegar. -¿Y se puede curar?-

Hilda cerró los ojos con una expresión muy dulce. –Ah, probablemente, pero no es sencillo. Toma tiempo entender de dónde viene y si se va a ir-

El otro había dado media vuelta para observar más de cerca las armaduras de las Sombras. Eran idénticas a sus contrapartes en todos los detalles, exceptuando el color. Por mera costumbre, clavó su mirada en la de Alioth Epsilon. Elevó su mano. –A veces nunca lo entendemos, y es alguien más el que nos tiene que explicar-

En ese momento, la mano de Fenrir hizo contacto con la armadura en cuestión y sintió un ligero escalofrío al darse cuenta de que, como la propia, estaba tibia. Por reacción volteó hacia Hilda, sorpresa en todo su rostro. –Ah, sí. Creí que sería obvio que el siervo siempre tiene un llameante deseo de proteger a su Señor. Es un enlace muy misterioso el que une a un Dios Guerrero con su respectiva Sombra, como si estuvieran destinados a reencontraste una y mil veces hasta que entiendan el por qué-

De pronto, el joven soltó la Alioth blanca, con una sola imagen en la mente. Una indefensa y débil figura, arrastrada velozmente por las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Miró una vez más la máscara de su Sombra y percibió cierto destello en sus visores ambarinos. La heredera del trono entonces se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Fenrir. –Ven, estimado Fenrir- dijo, mirando sobre sus cabezas. –Los dioses han de estar intranquilos, pues se avecina una tormenta…-

Una vez adentro, se toparon con la Sombra de Duphe Alpha, el joven Baldur. –¡Princesa! Por un momento perdimos noción de su paradero y nos preocupamos, pero no veo el por qué, si estaba acompañada por un Dios Guerrero- dijo, con un gesto hacia Fenrir, pero éste parecía estar en otro mundo. Hilda solo asintió con una sonrisa y acompañó al de cabellos más largos hasta su habitación. –Descansa joven lobo y espero que pronto te mejores de tu malestar- le deseó antes de perderse tan fácilmente como había sido encontrada en la galería de armaduras. Fenrir entró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, mirando por la ventana como esos nubarrones se habían acercado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

Ártica se había pasado la tarde leyendo un libro que Mime le había prestado que hablaba sobre un príncipe y una princesa. Kamar y Budur habían soñado uno sobre el otro y al despertar, deseaban encontrarse a como de lugar, sin importar que vivieran en lugares tan remotos. La muchacha no podía evitar sentirse algo identificada con esa sensación de búsqueda eterna pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, todos estamos destinados a perseguir algo de manera incansable.

Justo cuando se iba a levantar, la princesa Flare entró a la estancia. –Buenas noches, Princesa- le saludó.

La rubia se sentó a su lado. –Buenas noches, Ártica. Puedo ver que gustas mucho de ese libro. ¿Relata una historia interesante?-

Su escucha asintió suavemente y le explicó de manera breve de qué trataba. La otra pareció maravillada. –Nada más hermoso que completar la búsqueda de tu vida, encontrar la otra mitad de tu ser-

Ártica ladeó la cabeza. -¿Esa es la búsqueda de la vida? ¿O hay más cosas qué buscar?- Su pregunta era tan sincera como la de un niño pequeño. Flare sonrió, estrujando las manos de la otra entre las suyas. –No existe nada más importante en el mundo que saberse completo, querida Ártica. El truco está en que a veces estás tan cerca de lograrlo, que pasa desapercibido mucho tiempo-

Aquella de cabellos verdosos frunció ligeramente el seño. -¿Y cómo llega uno finalmente a darse cuenta de ello?-

La Princesa se carcajeó en silencio. –Bueno, creo que si te tropiezas una vez con una piedra pero no aprendes la lección, los dioses te obligarán a seguir tropezando hasta que lo comprendas-

-Ah, pero qué complejo es el mundo Señorita Flare. La considero afortunada de que ya ha encontrado lo que la completa- dijo Ártica al cerrar el libro y ponerse de pie. La rubia torció los labios en una sonrisa infantil. –¿Ah, sí? Pues en ese caso, preveo varios tropiezos más en tu camino, Ártica. Que pases una buena noche-

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

La tormenta anunciada por Hilda se había hecho realidad, los vidrios se cubrían rápidamente con granizo y hielo, mientras que el silbido del viento acechaba como una fiera en busca de su presa. Todo esto tenía muy sin cuidado a Fenrir, quien había pasado innumerables de estas situaciones a la intemperie y aún cuando un árbol cercano cayera sin previo aviso, había aprendido a no temer sin necesidad.

Sin embargo, había algo que sí le molestaba de toda este escenario, y era que precisamente después de que cayera un relámpago y su trueno resonara por todo Asgard, escuchaba un ligero chillido en algún lado. Las primeras veces lo ignoró, pero a medida de que aumentaban los relámpagos, el chillido se volvía infinitamente más molesto. Jin obviamente no era el culpable, y él tampoco, así que decidió levantarse de la cama y buscar su origen. Era un poco complicado separar el trueno del molesto chillido, pero eventualmente lo guió hasta la puerta del espejo. Pegó su oreja a la puerta en el momento en que rugía otro trueno y pudo afirmar que sin duda, lo que fuera que hiciera ese sonido, estaba en el cuarto de Ártica. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo mucho y no vio a nadie ahí. La cama estaba desarreglada y las cortinas estaban cerradas con algo de violencia, pero no parecía haber ningún rastro de la Sombra. Claro, hasta que resonó otro trueno.

De repente, Fenrir percibió su triste silueta sentada en el piso, recostada contra la cama. Tenía las piernas contra el pecho y se tapaba torpemente la cabeza mientras el misterioso chillido se escuchaba de entre su cabellera. Aparentemente era ella quien lo producía. El joven no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por ella al verla ahí, resumida en un pobre ratoncillo asustado. Ártica no había notado su presencia, hasta que éste colocó su mano sobre su cabeza. Volteó inmediatamente al sentir el contacto y su Dios Guerrero pudo ver esos ojos grisáceos húmedos, pero sin derramar una lágrima. Fenrir jaló una cobija de la cama y los cubrió a ambos con ella. Seguidamente revolvió algunos cabellos de su Sombra y dejó caer su brazo al otro hombro, tratando de reconfortarla.

Ninguno dijo nada en ese momento, ni en toda la noche, pero parecía que en esa habitación, ya la tormenta estaba cesando.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

**¡Al fin! He logrado seguir la historia. Ya tengo más o menos definido como terminará, por lo que será entonces más fácil escribir los caps XD.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta corta historia, y más aún a las que me tienen más paciencia de la que merezco :)**

**razz**


	8. Capítulo 7: Evento

_Capítulo 7: Evento_

Cuando Ártica abrió su ojo al día siguiente, se tomó unos momentos para repasar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cada escena que pasaba por su mente le hacía sentir cada vez más incómoda. Tampoco ayudaba el saber que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el costado de su Dios Guerrero, mientras que el brazo de éste cruzaba tras su espalda y se anclaba en su cintura.

Muy lentamente se irguió en su posición, observando la reacción del otro. No fue hasta que se enderezó en su totalidad que el joven se movió. Apoyando la barbilla en su otra mano, abrió uno de sus ojos para devolverle la mirada a su Sombra. La acción duró unos eternos segundos hasta que uno de ellos habló. –B-buenos días- dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

-Buenos días- replicó Fenrir, tiritando un poco con el fin de despertar sus músculos. Su brazo derecho, sin embargo, no se movió.

-Yo…- comenzó Ártica, consciente de esto último. -¡Yo…! G-gracias…-  
Un rubor carmín pintó ligeramente sus mejillas. El joven bufó con suavidad. –Como dije, en este caso es el Dios Guerrero quien ha tenido que proteger a su Sombra- y no fue hasta que dijo esto que desenroscó su mano de la cintura de la fémina. Se puso de pie y ayudó a la otra a hacer lo mismo. Seguidamente se dio media vuelta para ir a su propia habitación. Ártica intentó, no sabía por qué, detenerlo pero tropezó con la pesada cobija que yacía en el suelo. Recogió el objeto, miró la puerta del espejo, nuevamente la cobija y se preguntó por qué la menor de las princesas le vino a la mente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la hora del desayuno, ambos miraron con curiosidad la organización de los demás en la mesa, con cada Dios Guerrero con su respectiva Sombra enfrente. Fenrir y Ártica tomaron asiento entre Zeta y Eta. Reydar se notaba ansiosa. Una vez todos reunidos, Hilda aclaró su garganta. –Estimados acompañantes, les de comunicar una noticia que llena mi corazón de gran goce-

A sus palabras, dos personas sonrieron como nunca en su vida. –Es un gran orgullo y honor para mí anunciar que la Princesa Flare contraerá nupcias con el Dios Guerrero Hagen de Merak Beta-

A todos menos Siegfried y los ya mencionados los agarró un poco por sorpresa, pero después de un corto silencio la estancia irrumpió en aplausos y celebraciones a la pareja. Cada uno pasó a dar sus felicitaciones personales. Incluso Fenrir, aunque se limitó a medio sonreír en su dirección mientras Ártica les dirigía unas palabras. La boda ocurriría en unos meses, ahí mismo en el Palacio y los novios expresaron su deseo de invitar a Saori y los Santos de Bronce. Hilda aprobó con alegría esta sugerencia y le pidió a sus guerreros que por favor fueran como enviados para entregar la invitación personalmente.

Syd se ofreció de inmediato y no dudó en asignar a su hermano como compañero de viaje. El otro elevó las cejas. -¿Yo? Bien podrías dejarme ir con alguien más…-

-Podría, pero creo que necesitas un poco de tiempo lejos de aquí. Míralo como unas pequeñas vacaciones, porque no dudo que quieras probar el clima cálido de Grecia o tal vez el templado de Japón (la verdad no sé dónde están ubicados ahora…)- recalcó su gemelo con una dulce sonrisa. Y Bud sabía que lo decía con las mejores intenciones del mundo, por lo que no refutó más. Eso sí, la noche antes de su pequeña excursión, fue a la habitación de Fenrir. Tocó con la suavidad suficiente como para que Ártica no pudiera escuchar el sonido y esperó a que le abrieran. El furtivo ojo de Fenrir se asomó por una hendija. -¿Qué quieres?-

El gemelo no pudo más que suspirar con una sonrisa. Ciertamente se había ganado tal hostilidad. –Sólo quiero decirte algo, pero me sentiría mejor si me dejaras pasar-

-No- dijo el otro al cerrar la puerta. Bud se sorprendió cuando al tocar por segunda vez, Fenrir le abrió. –Ya te dije que no, no insistas-

-Tengo qué, es algo importante- y aunque esto no convenció al joven lobo, lo dejó pasar. Fenrir se acostó en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza y un amenazante Jin a su costado. –Habla rápido-

-Sí, sólo me tomará un minuto- dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Sencillamente quería decirte que quiero que aproveches el tiempo que estaré de viaje-

-Oh, lo haré. Cualquier día que no te tengo que ver la cara es un día de gloria- le escupió el otro con simpático desagrado, de ese que solo sale cuando de verdad lo sientes.

Bud frunció el entrecejo y sonrió, esforzándose por no tirársele encima para ahorcarlo. –Lo digo principalmente porque cuando regrese, daré mi 120% para ganarme de manera definitiva el afecto de Ártica-

-Bla bla bla bla- replicó el joven de cabello plateado al girar los ojos en sus órbitas.

-Y te lo digo ahora- continuó el gemelo, ahora luchando con su deseo de sacarle los ojos. –Porque de ganármelo, significará que el afecto "de amigos" que ella te dedique a ti se verá bastante reducido. Eso es todo lo que quería decir- concluyó.

Fenrir elevó las cejas al verlo desearle buenas noches e irse de la habitación. –Jin… ¿es… es eso cierto?- preguntó con un fingido desinterés. El lobo dejó escapar un ligero gemido que sonó como un "hm" pensativo. Ambos se fueron a dormir con muchas cosas en qué pensar…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Durante dos semanas (una más de lo esperado gracias a la buena voluntad de Saori y sus Santos), el Palacio Valhalla se vio sin la presencia de los Gemelos Zeta. Las Sombras se tomaron la molestia de darse vacaciones y no entrenar mientras Bud estaba fuera. Ártica, por ejemplo, gustaba de salir a cazar. Fenrir la acompañaba a regañadientes pues había concluido que Bud tenía razón y probablemente era mejor aprovechar el hecho de que alguien le prestara atención a dejarlo escaparse de sus manos. Sin embargo, todavía le era muy difícil compartir su tiempo con alguien. –Dispara más rápido o se va a ir volando-

-No es mi primer día, ¿sabes?- le contestó la otra, apuntando con paciencia a un ave cercana.

-Yo ya me la estaría comiendo-

-Fenrir por favor, déjame hacer esto a mi manera-

El joven de cabellos plateados giró los ojos en sus órbitas y se cruzó de brazos. Unos segundos más y la flecha atravesó al ave justo en el corazón. Fenrir elevó ligeramente las cejas pues le sorprendía la excelente puntería de su Sombra, pero era demasiado pedirle unas palabras de apreciación. -¿Ya?-

-Sí, ya- dijo la otra, algo cansada. Aseguró el arco en su espalda mientras recogía el premio del día. –Se ve bien rellena, de seguro sabrá delicioso-

-Tal vez, pero yo la veo pequeña. Sería más provechoso un ciervo-

-Sí, pero no me gusta cazar cosas grandes. Es muy tedioso llevarlo de vuelta por mi cuenta…-

-Bien, entonces la próxima vez tú vendrás conmigo, y aprenderás otros métodos de cacería-

La Sombra asintió, pero el recuerdo de la mañana después de la tormenta le erizó la piel y un rubor apenas perceptible pintó sus mejillas. –S-sí…-

Una vez de vuelta en el Palacio Valhalla, Ártica dejó su presa en la cocina. Su Dios Guerrero se había ido directamente a su habitación, así que se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero un siervo la detuvo. –Sombra de Alioth Epsilon, la Señorita Hilda le ha convocado a usted y a todos los demás guerreros a la Sala del Trono-

-Oh, iré de inmediato- respondió ella y se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar asignado. Ahí ya estaban congregadas las demás Sombras y pasó poco tiempo para que todos los Dioses Guerreros arribaran. Una vez completos, la Princesa de Asgard se puso de pie. –Queridos jóvenes, para mañana está programada la llegada de la señorita Saori Kido, Athena, a nuestras tierras. Con ella vendrán los Santos de Bronce para asistir a la boda. Por eso me gustaría pedirles algunas cosas-

Los presentes asintieron, atentos. –Baldur, Syd, por favor ayuden a Hagen en las preparaciones que tiene en mente. Estoy segura de que agradecerá su ayuda para esta fecha tan especial-

-Por supuesto, Señorita Hilda- contestaron ambos cuando se colocaron al lado de Merak Beta.

-Bjarna, Reynar, les encargo ayudarle a mi querida hermana Flare con sus propias preparaciones. No me sorprendería saber que ya tiene trabajo para ustedes- dijo, con una sonrisa. Las aludidas asintieron y se retiraron a la habitación de la menor de las princesas.

Uno por uno les fue asignando una tarea, hasta que finalmente sólo quedaron Fenrir, Siegfried, Bud y Ártica. –Ustedes, queridos jóvenes, serán los encargados de entretener a nuestros invitados y asegurar que se sientan como en casa-

Bud torció los labios tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Se acercó a la Princesa y en voz muy baja le murmuró. –Señorita Hilda, ¿es Fenrir realmente la mejor opción para esto? Es decir, todos sabemos que socializar es algo a lo que no está muy acostumbrado…-

Hilda puso su mano en la mejilla de Alcor Zeta y sonrió. –Bueno, Bud, me temo que no va a mejorar si no lo echamos una mano. Además, por eso les dejo esta tarea a cuatro de ustedes, y no sólo a uno. Es necesario que trabajen en equipo con esto, Athena y los Santos de Bronce no serán los únicos que asistan a la boda- terminó, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación tomada del brazo de Siegfried.

Fenrir se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, justo en frente del gran fuego azul que siempre ardía en la Sala del Trono. Ártica intercambió algunas palabras con él y luego partió a quién sabe dónde. A Bud no le importaba, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, le estaba preguntando a Fenrir qué estaba haciendo. El joven de ojos ambarinos lo miró de reojo apenas unos segundos antes de responder. –El fuego me reconforta- es todo lo que dijo, y se sumió en una intensa y silenciosa observación de la llama que ardía frente a él.

Más tarde, mientras leía el viejo libro que sus padres le enviaron, Ártica escuchó pasos en la habitación de junto. Apenas unos segundos después, Fenrir entró sin tocar y se acostó al otro lado de la cama con los brazos tras su cabeza. Jin no lo acompañaba. La Sombra apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, así que mejor respiró profundamente y cerró su libro. -¿Te pasa algo?-

Alioth Epsilon se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda. -¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que entretenga a esas personas?-

La joven ladeó la cabeza. -¿Y por qué no? Creo que demuestra la confianza que te tiene la Señorita Hilda…-

Fenrir levantó ligeramente la cabeza ante su respuesta, pero se volvió a acomodar de inmediato. –Yo no… Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto-

-Pues, no sé si sirve de algo… pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites-

Su escucha no se movió, pero sintió como su interior se estrujaba un poco. Esa enfermedad de la que habló la Señorita Hilda parecía ser intermitente. Con todo y todo, se sentía un poco menos desanimado. –Léeme algo de ese libro. Tal vez cuando encuentran a la Reina del Hielo y la Tierra…-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El día estaba despejado y la pálida luz de sol incluso alcanzaba a descongelar algo de la nieve. Afuera del Palacio aguardaba un carruaje con un cochero y cuatro caballos aparte, listos para partir. Los cuatro designados de la Princesa vestían las sencillas y holgadas pero elegantes ropas típicas de Asgard con un cinturón, debajo de un grueso manto caliente y protector. En el manto de cada joven estaba el escudo de armas de su familia (como las espadas entrecruzadas bajo las cabezas de lobo de Fenrir, o la desafiante cabeza de tigre vikingo de Bud), pero como Ártica no era de familia noble, la suya, blanca como la nieve que los rodeaba, mostraba el escudo de armas de la Familia Real.

Fenrir hubiera preferido ir caminando, considerando que la última vez que cabalgó fue en compañía de sus padres, pero el camino hasta la bahía y su pequeño puerto era muy largo y no lo que quedó más que montar su caballo. A medio camino, Bud cabalgó hasta el lado de Ártica y le murmuró algo. La otra volteó con una cara de incredulidad y presionó los costados de su animal con los tobillos. Inmediatamente comenzaron a galopar y pronto se perdieron entre los pinos nevados.

El joven de cabellos plateados volteó hacia Siegfried y lo vio sonriendo. -¿No vas a unirte a su estúpida carrera?-

El castaño le devolvió la mirada. –No, el punto de que cabalguemos en lugar de ir dentro del carruaje es para resguardarlo. No deberían andar correteando por ahí, pero supongo que de ida no es imperativo que estemos los cuatro aquí-

Fenrir volteó hacia el frente, pero siguió mirando a Siegfried de reojo. Sin duda su nombre que le calzaba como anillo al dedo. Valiente, honorable y de una lealtad sin igual, no era sorpresa que fuera el líder de los Dioses Guerreros. Si los rumores eran ciertos, los próximos en casarse serían él y la Princesa Hilda. Alioth Epsilon se rascó la barbilla perezosamente. Ojalá no fuera pronto; todo el ajetreo de la boda de Flare ya lo tenía agotado y ni siquiera se había llevado a cabo.

Justo fuera de las murallas del puerto, los esperaban las dos Sombras que hacía algún tiempo los habían abandonado. El carruaje y los caballos quedaron ahí mientras los cuatro iban a recibir a sus invitados a pie. De uno de los más grandes barcos que jamás habían visto bajó Saori Kido, la diosa Athena de esta era. Venía envuelta en los más gruesos abrigos imaginables, acompañada por tres hombres. Bud ladeó la cabeza. –Ésos no son los Santos de Bronce-

Siegfried y Fenrir asintieron antes su comentario. Los tres hombres no vestían abrigos ni ropa en general. Sus cuerpos estaban resguardados por tres armaduras de oro, cuya impecabilidad era tal, que los débiles rayos de sol reflejados en ellas se intensificaban cien veces. Saori bajó la capucha de su abrigo con una sonrisa. –Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, me es muy grato verlos de nuevo-

Los cuatro jóvenes del norte se arrodillaron frente a ella y Duphe Alpha besó suavemente su mano. –Es un honor para nuestro humilde país recibirla nuevamente, diosa Athena-

-De pie, valerosos guerreros- dijo, y ellos obedecieron. –Supongo se preguntarán quiénes son los tres que me acompañan, que no corresponden a los Santos de Bronce que esperaban. Este gran hombre, tanto en cuerpo como en corazón, es Aldebarán de Tauro-

Bud dio un ligerísimo respingo, porque a él si lo recordaba. Era muy difícil olvidar a un hombre de piel tostada por el sol con una presencia tan imponente. Y haberlo atacado por la espalda, claro…

-El protector de la Octava Casa, Milo de Escorpión- siguió, señalando a un hombre de cabellos azulados. –Y finalmente Aioria de Leo, hermano del legendario Aioros de Sagitario. Me han hecho el favor de acompañarme en este viaje, pues los Santos de Bronce necesitaban todavía unos días más para poder emprenderlo ellos. Llegarán en unos días, estoy segura-

Intimidantes, sin duda, aunque Fenrir no pudo evitar notar que el llamado Milo parecía estar ahí por deber y había algo de melancolía en sus distantes ojos azules. Le dio poco importancia y siguió al resto hacia el carruaje, precedidos por Athena caminando del brazo de Siegfried. Fenrir también notó que esa joven emanaba una reconfortante aura en cada paso que daba.

Una vez acomodados los invitados en el carruaje (con alguna dificultad para Aldebarán de Tauro), emprendieron el viaje de regreso. Bud se veía con ganas de hacer otra carrera, pero Siegfried lo reprendió al instante. – Bud, yo soy líder de los Dioses Guerreros y tú de nuestras valerosas Sombras. Me entristece tener que recordarte que debes dar el ejemplo y cumplir con tu deber, que en este caso es escoltar a nuestros invitados-

El gemelo se notó fastidiado, pero acató sin chistar y se colocó al frente del carruaje, en el flanco derecho. Siegfried se colocó en el izquierdo, mientras que Ártica y Fenrir cerraban la marcha en la parte posterior. Durante el viaje, la Sombra se acercó un poco a su Dios Guerrero. -¿Crees que sus armaduras realmente sean de oro?-

-Supongo…-

-Bud una vez me dijo que los Santos de Oro son los más poderosos de los guerreros de Athena-

Al llegar al Palacio, las Princesas estaban esperando el arribo del grupo y se deleitaron de ver a Saori Kido de vuelta en sus tierras. Saludaron cordialmente a los tres hombres que la escoltaban y los invitaron a acompañarlas a cenar. Ellos, Siegfried y Hagen se sentaron en la mesa principal, mientras que el resto de los Dioses Guerreros y sus Sombras en una secundaria.

-¿Ya viste a los acompañantes de la Señorita Saori?- murmuraba Reynar desde su asiento, mirando de reojo al castaño llamado Aioria. –Estos sureños son todo un deleite visual-

-Sin duda contrastan mucho con nosotros, todos tostaditos por el sol mientras que acá somos una pila de paliduchos- replicó Bjarna, más interesada en el más alto de los tres Santos.

-Espero podamos bailar con ellos durante la celebración…- agregó la Sombra de Benetasch Eta. –No te escucho opinando sobre ellos, Ártica-

A medio camino de un muslo del ave que cazó el día anterior, la aludida levantó la mirada. –Pues, está bien, supongo-

Reynar entrecerró sus ojos, exasperada. -¿_Supones_? ¿¡Los escoltaste hasta acá y apenas _supones_!-

Ártica se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, para deleite y confort de su líder Sombra y Dios Guerrero, respectivamente. Una vez finalizada la comida, los cuatro anfitriones designados guiaron a los invitados del Santuario hasta sus habitaciones. Saori Kido tendría una habitación cercana a las de las Princesas, y el Santo de Escorpión, apenas dos puertas más allá.

Ésos eran los encargados de las dos Sombras, así que se fueron del sector norte del Palacio juntos. Sin embargo, cuando debían partir sus caminos, uno para el este y la otra para el oeste, Bud tomó la muñeca de Ártica para evitar que se fuera. -¿Pasa algo?-

Alcor Zeta no estaba muy seguro de cómo explicárselo. –Ártica yo… eh… te traje algo del sur- logró decir al fin, sacando algo de su abrigo. Era una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y en su interior había una delgada cadena con un pendiente en forma de ciervo. -¡Ohh…! ¡Muchas gracias, Bud, es muy hermoso!-

El gemelo le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. –Me alegra que te guste, me tomó mucho tiempo decidir cuál sería el que más te agradaría…-

-Ah, te haces problemas solo. Cualquier cosa hubiera estado más que bien-

-Tal vez, pero esto debía ser especial, porque es para una persona especial…-

Esto hizo que Ártica despegara la mirada del regalo y la clavara en Bud, no del todo segura de qué quiso decir con ello. No dijo nada, pero el ladeo de su cabeza hizo que el otro se pusiera más incómodo. Ahora definitivamente le estaba siendo imposible decir algo más. Ya que Bud no articulaba frase alguna, la Sombra de Alioth Epsilon tomó la palabra. –Bueno, buenas noches, Bud. Ha sido un día muy largo y…-

Pero no pudo terminar, porque el gemelo nuevamente tomó su muñeca. Sin embargo, fue un movimiento algo más fuerte que incluso los dejó uno frente a otro. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Bud de Alcor Zeta estrujó su cuerpo contra el suyo y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella, con una pasión que, Ártica no dudaba, había estado ardiendo desde hace tiempo.

**Escudos de Armas**:

Syd/Bud: .

Fenrir: .

Hilda/Familia Real: .

Al menos soy constante en que la historia se acabe… aunque me tome años lograrlo XD


	9. Capítulo 8: Respuesta

_Capítulo 8: Respuesta_

Después de unos segundos, que a Bud le parecieron deliciosas eternidades, se separó de ella. Alcor Zeta la miraba con sus orbes de miel, expectante. A diferencia de lo que él esperaba, Ártica se veía en calma, en lugar de una ola de incomprensión o malestar (o ambos), pero no le despegaba la mirada de encima. –Bud…-

-Siempre creí que todo se revelaría en una situación más romántica… pero supongo que a veces las cosas simplemente se dan- dijo el gemelo con una leve sonrisa, tomando la mano de la fémina entre las suyas. –Ya era tiempo de que compartiera esta hermosa sensación-

-Entiendo…- respondió ella, totalmente en blanco. –Sin embargo, en este preciso momento no sé qué responder, Bud-

Alcor Zeta estrujó su mano. –Está bien, Ártica. Supongo que tan de golpe, es un poco abrumador-

-Lo es… ¿Podrías dejarme considerarlo? Con todo lo de la boda, retomar mis deberes como Sombra y esto, creo que mi cabeza va a estallar-

Bud se rió. –Claro. Aquí estaré para cuando tengas tu respuesta-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fenrir no era metiche (cómo serlo, creciendo sin alguna compañía humana), pero eso no lo hacía ignorante al actuar de los demás. Desde la mañana, Ártica estaba como en blanco. Claro, como en blanco pero con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Decidió no hacer nada al respecto, él no preguntaba lo que la gente no quería decirle.

Después del desayuno, las Princesas y su invitada especial salieron a cabalgar por los terrenos del Palacio, acompañados por Duphe Alpha, Merak Beta y Benetash Eta. Como no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada con nadie, Fenrir se desapareció a los jardines y se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol, sobre una gruesa rama. El follaje lo ocultaba a él, pero podía ver lo que los demás hacían sin problemas.

Los Santos de Oro estaban afuera con las tres Sombras femeninas, conversando. Bueno, más o menos. Reydar y Bjarna conversaban y reían, Ártica sólo sonreía a medias. Fenrir asumió que decidieron medir fuerzas, porque en cada extremo del jardín estaba una pareja. Aldebarán y Aioria contra Bjarna y Reydar. La Sombra de Fenrir había desaparecido y el Santo de Escorpión se había recostado contra una columna del muro interior a observar (por decirlo de alguna manera).

El cabello lavanda de Reynar se erizaba cada vez que evitaba los pequeños toques eléctricos de Leo, mientras que los grandes ojos turquesa de Bjarna se abrían como platos en el momento en que uno de los choques de Aldebarán le alcanzaba. Era obvia la superioridad de los Santos en relación a las Sombras, pero al menos tenían la cortesía de luchar sin usar todo su poder. Ya llevaban rato de estar en eso cuando un sonido hueco sacó a Fenrir de su letargo.

Miró hacia abajo del tronco y notó una flecha clavada muy debajo de donde, él sabía, había un blanco grabado en la corteza. Casi de inmediato, pasó otra flecha, errando horriblemente su objetivo y perdiéndose en la nieve. Después de unos minutos, otra se clavó muy arriba, y otra justo en frente del tronco, en la tierra. Un grito de frustración le hizo mirar en dirección al arquero, que resultó ser su Sombra. Se acercó, fastidiada, a recoger sus flechas. –Ártica, ¿qué fue eso?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Falta de concentración- respondió una voz masculina y seria. Ambos vieron como el Santo de Escorpión se acercó unos pasos a ellos.

-Estoy totalmente concentrada- replicó Ártica casi de inmediato.

-Tensar el arco y apuntar no es concentración- dijo Milo, parándose justo frente a ella. El hombre levantó su brazo derecho y un destello carmesí salió de su dedo para clavarse justo en el centro del blanco. Todo esto sin que siquiera volteara a ver el árbol. –La concentración es un estado mental en el que no existe nada más que tu objetivo-

Fenrir lo observaba detenidamente. Este hombre de cabellos azulados olía a calor… y a veneno. Buena altura, buena condición física, alto nivel de poder… no se le podía pedir más a la élite de los Santos de Athena. La mirada de Milo sobre Ártica era como un muro de hielo; se puede ver qué hay al otro lado, pero no se puede alcanzar. –Me parece raro que tengas una armadura y no puedas aplicar algo tan básico-

La Sombra suspiró. –Usted no me conoce-

-No tengo que hacerlo. Tu cosmos está tan inestable que aún a la distancia altera mi propia aura-

Ártica intentó articular una respuesta, pero no lo logró. Para ese entonces Milo ya había partido y en su lugar estaba Aioria, quien recién había esquivado un ataque de Bjarna. –Ehm, ¿está todo bien?-

-S-sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta?-

-Ah, no es nada importante- sonrió el castaño. Su dentadura era perfecta. –Es precaución nada más. No hace mucho tiempo, Milo sufrió un… percance en relación a su aprendiz y eso lo ha tenido… poco amigable por días-

-¿Qué clase de percance?-

-Se murió- respondió Fenrir desde las alturas.

El Santo de Leo se rascó la cabeza. -¿Ya te lo habían comentado?-

-No- dijo, y desapareció.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Desde el balcón, Bud se apoyaba pesadamente sobre la baranda con los brazos cruzados. Su suspiro fue apenas perceptible, pero para un gemelo, nada pasa desapercibido. –Ya relájate, Bud-

-No puedo, la punta de esta espada sigue apuntando a mi corazón-

Syd todavía no estaba seguro de por qué Bud hablaba metafóricamente de una espada, pero igual revolvió los cabellos de su hermano. –Entiendo que estés ansioso. Esto es importante, pero sólo puedes darle tiempo al tiempo-

-No sé, algo aquí no está bien. Hubiera creído que de una vez me iba a decir que sí-

Mizar Zeta no lo iba a decir, pero él había creído lo mismo. –Míralo así, es una cuestión de ordenar sus pensamientos. Como ella mismo dijo, tiene mucho en la cabeza. Todos estamos así, esto de la boda no es cualquier nupcia de campesinos-

-Sí, pero…-

-Ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver con Fenrir-

-Tú no sabes eso-

-Claro que lo sé. Te he dicho mil y un veces cómo lo sé, así que deja de refutarme-

Y su Sombra no dijo más, pero todavía no estaba convencido. Pasaron dos días en los que Ártica le hablaba y reían, pero seguía sin haber respuesta. Y para este momento, Bud estaba comenzando a sentirse ligeramente irritado. Por alguna razón, le parecía irrespetuoso de parte de la fémina no decirle nada al respecto. Es decir, dos días era un tiempo considerable. ¡No podía ser que le fuera a tomar más acomodar sus pensamientos…!

Pero no dijo nada, ni a Syd ni a Ártica y se pasaba el tiempo haciendo sus deberes, con un ciervo siempre en mente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Para el ojo no entrenado, Asgard era igual en todas partes; nieve por aquí y nieve por allá. Pero no para Jin. Él percibía mundos totalmente diferentes gracias a sus sentidos, particularmente el olfato. Sí, esta área era densamente poblada por pinos, búhos y alguna que otra liebre. En algún otro momento habría sido de lobos también, pero ya ese tiempo había pasado y no regresaría.

El gran lobo azul se movía silenciosamente sobre la gruesa capa de nieve, dejando tras de sí una fila de pesadas huellas. El bosque de pinos crecía cerca de una ladera, lugar al que no se acercaban por el peligro de perseguir una presa hasta el borde y caer por ella. Sin embargo, un ligero aroma lo hizo seguir un trecho hasta esa área. Vio unas marcas sobre la nieve (como si alguien se hubiera arrodillado ahí) y se detuvo frente a un gran y grueso árbol. De él sobresalían dos ramas, muy cortas y muy abajo. Ah, pero no, no eran ramas. Eran cornamentas.

Sí, cornamentas de alce. Dos grandes reliquias de lo que de seguro fue un gran animal, clavadas a la corteza del árbol por medio de pequeños metales. Debajo de ellas, alguien había tallado unos signos. Jin no sabía leer, así que no tenía idea de qué decía, pero no era difícil notar que las cornamentas estaban impregnadas del aroma de dos personas y una de ellas estaba justo ahí. El lobo azul levantó una pata para marcar el árbol como suyo y se sentó a observar desde cierta distancia a la hembra que recientemente había comenzado a acompañar a su cachorro. No era muy rápida, él mismo lo había comprobado, pero al menos parecía ser buena compañía. Estaba sentada justo al borde de la ladera, con algo brillante en mano. En lugar de enfocar su mirada en la increíble vista de los hielos y el mar, miraba hacia lo profundo del risco. –Me siento como la nieve, cuya blancura se debe a que olvidó de qué color era-

Jin la observó durante un largo tiempo, escuchándola murmurar cosas que no le interesaban mucho, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie. Guardó el objeto brillante en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se detuvo frente al árbol astado. Pasó los dedos por las ranuras de la escritura, moviendo sus labios acorde a lo que fuera que decía ahí. Se quedó como perdida en el tiempo, así que el lobo azul se puso de pie. Aparentemente no lo había percibido, porque apenas lo vio dio un respingo y cayó de espaldas.

-J-Jin…- dijo en un hilo de voz. El poderoso cazador la miraba con orbes penetrantes, fijas en el ojo que una vez quiso arrancar. Eso pareció ponerla aún más nerviosa. El lobo se quedó ahí unos momentos más, luego levantó su pata, la marcó como suya, y se fue. (1)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hilda estaba muy emocionada. Ya varios de los invitados habían llegado, pero hoy había dos grupos en especial que le generaban un hermoso sentimiento en el pecho. El primero de ellos no eran nada más y nada menos que los Santos de Bronce, recién llegados de su viaje. El Fénix y Mime tuvieron un reencuentro curiosamente emotivo, al parecer por alguna promesa dicha durante su dura batalla. El Cisne se presentó directamente ante Hagen y le ofreció un hermoso abrigo carmesí con un Sleipnir bordado en hilo de plata como regalo de bodas. Tanto eso como las disculpas fueron aceptadas con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes Santos intercambiaron palabras y saludos con todos los Dioses Guerreros… con todos menos uno. Fenrir no se había presentado a la bienvenida, pero la princesa estaba segura de que tenía una buena razón y en su debido tiempo, pasaría a hacer acto de presencia. Las Sombras, por otra parte, estaban maravilladas (y algunas, indignadas) de conocer a los cinco valerosos jóvenes que vencieron, uno por uno, a sus Dioses Guerreros. Asgrim, de Merak Beta, todavía no se dignaba a creer que Andrómeda hubiera sido capaz de derrotar a Syd en combate. –Las apariencias son muy engañosas-

-Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, joven Asgrim, creyendo que un extranjero nunca podría obtener el favor de Odín y helo aquí, aquel mortal quien vistió su armadura y blandió la espada legendaria Balmung- le dijo Hilda en un tono dulce, al besar la mejilla del Santo de Pegaso. Éste se rascó la nuca con algo de pena. –Los dioses trabajan en formas misteriosas, Princesa. Eso nadie sabe mejor que yo-

Inmersa como estaba en las cosas, Hilda apenas tuvo tiempo de percatarse de que el segundo grupo al que esperaba finalmente había arribado. Le hizo una señal a Bud y éste desapareció de inmediato entre los invitados. A diferencia de los demás, que venían en pares o tríos, este particular grupo tenía cinco miembros. Dos fuertes jóvenes, uno mayor que otro, una elegante joven de unos años mayor que Hilda, una simpática señora que llegaría pronto a la tercera edad y finalmente un niño de unos seis o siete años. La princesa esperó que Bud reapareciera con Ártica para darle la sorpresa.

La Sombra de Alioth Epsilon se quedó muda del shock. Apenas si podía abrir y cerrar la boca cuando el pequeño se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola por la cintura. La mujer que venía con él puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño y sonrió. –Skírnir estaba muy ansioso por conocerte, Ártica-

-Le hemos contado mucho sobre su tía lobo- agregó el más joven de los hombres.

-Polar- dijo ella, tomando las manos de la mujer y estrujándolas. Su hermana le dio un beso en la frente. El joven la levantó en su abrazo y dio un pequeño giro con ella. –Boreal-

-He de admitir que yo también estaba ansioso por conocerte, joven Ártica- intervino el otro hombre. Rubio y de ojos verdes, resaltaba casi tanto entre ellos como el niño a su lado. Besó suavemente la mano de la Sombra. –Yo soy Kalervo, el hombre más afortunado del mundo -

Ártica se sentía un poco mareada con todo ésto. Hace tanto que no veía a sus hermanos que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tenerlos tan cerca. Abrazó a Kalervo casi por reflejo. –Es un placer conocerte, Kalervo. Gracias por recibir a mi hermana y familia en tu hogar-

-Pero si son ellos la razón de mi fortuna, estimada cuñada- dijo cuando abrazó a Polar.

La señora le llegaba a Ártica apenas al pecho, encorvada por el tiempo y la vida. La Sombra se arrodilló frente a ella y ésta le besó la frente. –Mi pequeña…-

-Pero es más alta que tú, abuela Embla- intervino Skínir.

-Tal vez, pero alguna vez fue pequeña… igual que tú, Bud. ¡Mira nada más el hombre en el que te convertiste…!- exclamó la mujer con el cabello olivo salpicado de blanco. Le hizo señas al gemelo para que se arrodillara también y una vez que lo tuvo en frente, pellizcó su mejilla. –Recuerdo cuando tenías el cabello largo-

Boreal lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. -Dime Bud, ¿ya puedes apuntar como todo un hombre, o mi hermana te sigue superando?-

-Boreal, no seas descortés frente a la Princesa Hilda- le reprendió Polar.

Hilda no había dicho nada hasta el momento, simplemente porque le parecía un hermoso reencuentro y no quería interrumpirlo. Sin embargo, antes las palabras de la mayor de los tres hermanos, sonrió. –Oh, no, por favor. No dejen que yo los distraiga. Ártica, Bud, sean buenos anfitriones y muéstrenles sus habitaciones. Deben estar cansados después de tan largo viaje-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bud estaba que se lo llevaba el viento de lo bien que se sentía. No había nada más apropiado para sus planes que el regreso de la familia de Ártica. Si todo salía como él quería, el recuerdo de todos los buenos momentos que pasaron y lo bien que congeniaban serían la última pieza para asegurar la respuesta del objeto de su interés. Además, claro, del obvio goce que le provocaba ver estos rostros tan familiares después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Tú derribaste a ese gran hombre?- exclamaba Boreal, incrédulo. –No, no. No te creo. Ese tal Aldebarán es igual o peor que Thor. Sólo un martillazo con el Mjolnir podría hacer caer a esa mole de hombre-

Skírnir venía maravillado de escuchar su conversación. El niño tenía un cabello como el oro, heredado de su padre, pero sus ojos eran de la misma plata que compartía con su madre y tíos. Casi parecía un muñeco con tan finas características. -¿Y cómo lo derrotaste, Bud?-

El gemelo casi no le quiso responder, porque la respuesta correcta era "como los cobardes, por la espalda" pero Ártica intervino. –Como una Sombra, pequeño Skírnir, imperceptible hasta que ya es muy tarde-

-¿Me pueden enseñar a ser como una Sombra?- preguntó con un destello inocente en sus ojos.

Bud sonrió. -Tendrías que venir a visitarnos más seguido-

El niño miró a sus padres. -¿Puedo?-

-Creo que todavía tenemos tiempo para pensar en la próxima visita a Asgard- dijo Polar.

-No es que no me alegre verlos, pero creí que sería el príncipe del país vecino el que vendría- interrumpió Ártica.

-Así es- replicó Kalervo. –Pero me temo que ha caído enfermo. Hemos tenido un clima muy duro y ahora se encuentra débil y con fiebre. Me pidió que por favor representara a mi país en este evento tan especial y no es cortés negarse ante la petición de un príncipe-

-Y papá no quería irse tanto tiempo sin nosotros, así que nos trajo consigo- agregó Skínir al tomar la mano de sus padres y balancearse entre ellos.

-Y así debe ser- dijo Bud. –Nunca se debe estar lejos de aquellos a quien se quiere-

Bud no dijo nada, pero sentía una gran satisfacción en la manera en que Ártica estaba evitando hacer contacto visual con él en ese momento. Ya estaban en el ala oeste, área en que todos ellos se quedarían. Bud apenas estaba buscando las llaves para abrir las habitaciones cuando unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda. "_No, no, no. Ahora no, por favor. Escúchame, Odín. Por favor, ahora no_," pensaba mientras una voz cortaba el silencio.

-Tal vez si le pregunto directamente, nos deje cazar en… el…- le decía Fenrir a Jin, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando vio al gran grupo de personas, cinco de las cuales le estaban observando sin parpadear. La señora abrió sus cansados ojos como platos.

Y Bud vio ante sus ojos como sus planes se desmoronaban una vez más. Se llevó la mano a la frente cuando escuchó a Embla exclamar un "_Es… ¡es ese muchacho…!_".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fenrir se sentía como un cervatillo en medio de una manada de lobos. De todas las situaciones posibles, ésta era una en la que no se quería encontrar. Ártica y Bud los podía tolerar, pero ese grupo de extraños lo tenía absolutamente incómodo. Y lo peor, tal vez, es que no eran tan desconocidos. El olor de tres de ellos había estado presente en la habitación de Ártica y vagamente recordaba la apariencia que tenían hace ya tantos años. -¡Ah, Fenrir! ¡Ésta es mi familia!- exclamó Ártica innecesariamente. El aludido asintió levemente, aunque no pudo evitar notar que su Sombra le olía a algo muy particular.

La mujer joven dobló un poco las rodillas y bajó la cabeza. –Valeroso Dios Guerrero de Asgard, es un honor estar en su presencia. Los míos le debemos la vida de mi hermana menor, y estamos eternamente en deuda-

La señora, los dos hombres y el niño le imitaron y el joven de cabellos plateados otra vez asintió sin decir nada. Su Sombra dio un paso al frente y tomó la mano del pequeño remedo de mujer. –Ella es mi madre, Embla-

La señora dio pasos cortos y extendió la mano como queriendo tocarlo. –Realmente… eres tú…-

Fenrir esquivó el tacto de la mujer y se acercó a ella con una ceja elevada. Jin hizo lo mismo, por el otro lado. Hubo una reacción inmediata; la mujer joven alzó al niño en brazos y el joven de ojos de plata y cabello oscuro trató de interponerse en su camino, pero Ártica le detuvo. Embla no se movió. Finalmente, Fenrir se rascó la barbilla con pereza. –Nos encontramos otra vez-

Jin ya estaba inspeccionando a los demás, olfateando por aquí y por allá sus ropas y aromas extraños. Le dio varias vueltas a Kalervo, quien se mantuvo sereno y quieto, a pesar de que la presencia del animal claramente lo ponía nervioso. Alioth Epsilon miró al joven de cabello oscuro. –Tú eres el dueño del bolso de caza de Ártica-

-Sí. Me llamo Boreal y se lo regalé antes de irnos al país vecino-

Seguidamente, Fenrir se volvió hacia la mujer cuyo cabello tenía un tono más vivo que el de sus hermanos. –Tú eres Polar, la que tejió la bufanda rota-

Ártica frunció el ceño de inmediato. Polar se volvió hacia ella, también con el ceño fruncido. -¡¿La rompiste?-

-¡Qué…! ¡No, no, no! Nada más pasa que…- La Sombra no logró pensar en nada. -¡Bueno sí, se rompió! ¡Tiene seis años, por el amor de Freya! ¡Más bien ya va siendo hora de que me regales una nueva!-

Ignorando sus berrinches, Fenrir fijó la mirada en el hombre rubio. No le dijo nada en lo absoluto y así se quedaron en silencio hasta que finalmente pareció captar la indirecta. –Yo soy Kalervo, y Polar es mi bella esposa-

-¡Yo soy Skírnir!- exclamó el niño antes de que le hablaran. El Dios Guerrero tampoco le dijo nada. Asintió en la dirección general de ambos y se dio media vuelta. Sin decir más, se fue por donde vino y los dejó ahí en el pasillo del ala oeste del Palacio Valhalla.

Ártica finalmente recordó a qué venían y se volteó para preguntarle algo a Bud. Se encontró las puertas abiertas y las llaves colgando de uno de los llavines, pero del gemelo no había rastro alguno.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La cena había demostrado ser un esfuerzo colosal para todos los habitantes del Palacio Valhalla. Muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado y preparar la comida para tanta gente y acomodarla efectivamente era una tarea titánica. Para satisfacer la curiosidad y admiración de la mayoría, cada Dios Guerrero con su respectiva Sombra se había sentado de una de las seis mesas del gran salón. Hagen y Siegfried, como era de esperarse, estaban en la mesa principal, así que sus Sombras estaban juntas en una de las otras.

Bud estaba en otra mesa, pero era obvio que donde realmente quería estar sentado era en ésta. Cada vez que podía, intercambiaba palabras con Boreal o Embla, hasta con Kalervo, pero tarde o temprano tenía que regresar a atender a sus propios compañeros de mesa. Ártica estaba muy consciente de esto y la razón por la cual se daba, pero no podía realmente distraerse pensando en ello. Ponerse al día con su familia se sentía muy bien; una alegría que hace mucho tiempo le parecía que no sentía.

El que no parecía muy contento era Fenrir, sentado entre ella y su hermano Boreal. Ligeramente encorvado en su asiento, jugaba con su comida más que ingerirla y era muy esquivo cuando se le hablaba. La Sombra no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por su Dios Guerrero, así que se disculpó un momento, fue a la cocina y regresó con jarra de humeante contenido. Lo puso frente a Fenrir con una sonrisa. –Sé que todo esto te incomoda, pero espero puedas disfrutar la velada- le murmuró, estrujando levemente su mano.

El joven la miró sorprendido con sus orbes ambarinos en un gesto que duró apenas unos segundos para luego retomar la compostura y asentir. Boreal era todo lo extrovertido que una persona podía ser, así que a veces era difícil no conversar con él. –Dime, Fenrir, ¿has ido de caza con mi hermana?-

-Sí- respondió el otro al beber de su chocolate caliente. –Un par de veces-

-¿Y qué te parece?-

-Aburrido-

Boreal se carcajeó. –Nunca había escuchado a alguien decir que ir de caza con Ártica era aburrido-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, a mí me dejaba boquiabierto que fallara sólo un tiro en quince y eso fue hace más de seis años. ¿Por qué te parece aburrido?-

-Porque es muy lenta-

Ártica entrecerró sus ojos al escucharlo. –Fenrir no es el compañero de caza más paciente-

-Yo usaba el arco y la flecha tanto como tú, pero es que es muy lento y aburrido. El día en que logras derribar a un alce con tus propias manos, todo lo demás pierde su gracia-

Su Sombra casi se atraganta al escucharlo, pero Skírnir se unió a la conversación. -¿Con las manos?-

Alioth Epsilon no miró al niño. –Sí. Debes desviar la fuerza con la que embiste hacia un lado, para que pierda el equilibrio y se pueda derribar-

-Suena como una gran proeza- intervino Kalervo. -¿Y tú sólo le dabas muerte?-

El Dios Guerrero bajó la mirada. –No, el resto de la manada lo hacía…-

El silencio se apoderó de la mesa durante varios minutos, hasta que nuevamente Boreal abrió la boca. -¿Qué es lo más grande que has matado, Fenrir?-

La comisura del labio del aludido hizo un ligero movimiento. –Un oso-

Todos se quedaron en shock y Fenrir lamentó profundamente haber respondido a la pregunta. Ahora iban a pedirle que les contara _tooodo_ sobre el asunto y él no quería recordar ese día nunca más. Sin embargo, la reacción que generó lo dejó en shock a él. –¡Wow! ¡¿Un oso?- exclamó Polar en un suspiro. De todos los miembros de esa familia, Ártica siempre había pensado que su hermana mayor era la más femenina y poco interesada en estos temas, pero sus ojos brillaban con admiración. –Simplemente… wow…-

-Increíble- dijo Kalervo. –¡Ustedes los Dioses Guerreros son todo lo que las canciones dicen y más…!-

Y a continuación, sin ninguna pregunta más sobre el por qué había matado un oso, sino en qué asombroso era que lo hubiera hecho, la mesa se sumió en una larga y amena conversación en la que Fenrir parecía sentirse cómodo respondiendo. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta la estaba disfrutando. En algún punto de la velada, Ártica volteó hacia la mesa vecina, buscando a Bud. Éste apoyaba la cabeza en una mano con una clara expresión de fastidio. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de Bud terriblemente penetrante. Ártica sonrió, pero la respuesta del gemelo fue entrecerrar sus ojos y mirar a cualquier otra parte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Incontrolable; esa parecía ser la palabra adecuada para describir la ola de sentimientos en el interior de Bud. Se fue a dormir molesto, y aunque fueron más de nueve horas, no sentía como su hubiera descansado. Le pegaba puñetazos a su almohada, rompió el recipiente del jabón mientras se bañaba y estuvo a punto de partir la puerta en pedazos, si no fuera porque Syd la abrió primero. Su gemelo le clavó la mirada cual fiera enjaulada. -¿Qué? ¿Me vas a sermonear otra vez?-

-No, ya estás grandecito para que te esté repitiendo las cosas tantas veces- le dijo el otro, casi con indiferencia. –Sin embargo, sí te diré que será mejor que desayunes en la terraza o por ahí, no quiero verte haciendo berrinches frente a los invitados de las Princesas-

Syd sabía que había mejores maneras de decirlo, pero ser suavecito con su hermano no era la solución al temperamento de su hermano en este momento. Alcor Zeta logró no destruir nada ni a nadie mientras comía, pero apenas terminó, se fue al bosque de los terrenos reales para que nadie lo molestara. Ahí, durante toda la mañana, destrozó árboles a punta de patadas y puñetazos. Una larga piedra también terminó hecha pedazos por toda el área. A la hora del almuerzo, una liebre tuvo la pésima suerte de toparse con algo peor que un lobo hambriento.

-ARRRGHH- exclamó Bud, golpeando el suelo con una fuerza que dejó un hundimiento considerable en 200 metros a su alrededor. –DETESTO. TODA. ESTA. MIERDA. DE. ESTAR. VIVO-

Su siguiente patada generó un corte en el aire que derrumbó varios árboles. –TODA LA VIDA, LAS ESTRELLAS ME HAN ILUMINADO AL REVÉS-

Dio un salto y de un golpe derribó a un ave de presa que volaba por ahí. –PRIMERO MIS PADRES- golpeó un tronco caído. –LUEGO LOS MANTOS SAGRADOS- lo partió en dos. –Y AHORA ESTO- pulverizó los restos. En ese momento, notó una sombra azul merodeando por ahí. En un rápido movimiento, atrapó a la criatura por el pescuezo y la prensó contra un árbol que milagrosamente no había derribado todavía. –Oh, claro, y ahora apareces tú para humillarme más profusamente-

El lobo forcejeaba y forcejeaba, pero le estaba resultando simplemente imposible librarse del agarre de Bud. El dolido joven de cabellos turquesa lo lanzó hacia arriba y con un movimiento de su mano lo golpeó contra el suelo. Jin dejó escapar un gemido que de seguro se escuchó hasta en el Jötunheim (2). Por ello, no fue sorpresa que a los pocos minutos, una voz cortó el devastado espacio en el que se encontraban. -¿Jin? ¿Dónde estás?-

Fenrir caminaba a paso lento, mirando a su alrededor, pero cuando divisó a su pobre compañero en un charco de sangre, dio las zancadas más grandes de toda su vida. -¡JIN! ¡¿JIN, ESTÁS BIEN?-

En la copa del árbol que no había derribado, Bud le observaba en silencio. Era curioso, después de todo. Desde que podía recordar, Alioth Epsilon siempre había podido darse cuenta de su presencia hasta en los más inhóspitos ambientes asgardianos. Sin embargo, parecía que en este momento, su mundo se reducía a la bola de pelo azul ensangrentada sobre la nieve. Sí… reflejos o no, sin ni siquiera la protección de su Manto Sagrado, era igual o más fácil que la liebre de antes. Las uñas de su mano derecha se alargaron como garras y Bud avanzó tan rápido que parecía haber desaparecido. En segundos, sus garras rebanarían el cuello de Fenrir y…

Pero en ese momento, el puñetazo más destructor que había sentido en su vida le dio justo en la cara y la sola fuerza del golpe lo mandó a volar varios metros lejos su objetivo, dejando un profundo surco en la tierra. La cabeza del gemelo daba vueltas como si el martillo Mjolnir lo hubiera aplastado varias veces. Se puso de pie como pudo, tambaleando en un intento de recobrar el balance. Escupió algo de sangre, en la que iba colado uno de sus dientes, y trató de enfocar a su oponente. Lo primero que logró descifrar fue a Fenrir, mirando a alguien frente a sí y este alguien congelado en exactamente la misma pose en que golpeó a Bud. El gemelo abrió los ojos como platos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. –Ár…Ártica-

Nunca en la vida se le había parecido tanto al Dios Guerrero que protegía. Su mirada fija y fría, una fiera sin dudas en la cabeza. Se irguió en su posición, pero no dijo nada. Bud se acercó poco a poco, pero cuando estuvo apenas a unos pasos de ambos, Ártica adoptó una postura de combate. Esto le hizo enojar otra vez. -¡Oh, claro! ¡Ahora resulta que yo, a quien conoces desde que tienes memoria, soy el enemigo!-

-No te comportas muy diferente-

-¡Podría decir lo mismo de ti!- le escupió. -¡Me tomó mucho tiempo reunir el coraje para decirte lo que sentía y me dejaste colgando como si fuera cualquier tipejo de la aldea! ¡Ya has tenido tiempo suficiente! ¡Escoge aquí y escoge ahora! **¡¿ÉL O YO?-**

-Él- contestó Ártica de inmediato, sin dudar.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron estupefactos. De repente, el cosmos de Bud comenzó a elevarse a una velocidad impresionante. -¡¿ÉL? A MÍ ME HACES ESPERAR DÍAS Y DÍAS, ¡¿Y A ÉL LO ESCOGES SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES?-

-Sí-

El gemelo no se pudo contener e intentó golpear algo, lo que fuese, con su puño, pero la Sombra femenina lo neutralizó en el acto. -¿¡POR QUÉ!-

Ártica torció la boca. –Porque él no me está obligando a elegir-

Una ola de malestar invadió el cuerpo de Bud, evitando que pudiera responder, así que Ártica prosiguió. –Desde esa noche, tu regalo ha andado para arriba y para abajo en mi bolsillo. Desde que me despertaba hasta que me iba a dormir, era lo único que tenía en la cabeza. Hasta soñé otra vez con el día en que logramos cazar a ese monstruoso ciervo en la primera de millones de exitosas sesiones de caza juntos. Has sido una parte constante de mi vida, Bud, y hoy me había dado cuenta de exactamente cuán grande. Hoy te iba a dar tu respuesta… y hasta era la respuesta que querías… pero ahora puedo ver que el joven con el que me gané esas cornamentas tan majestuosas no está aquí-

Alcor Zeta se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos. Todo estaba mal; así no era como tenía que suceder. Frunció el entrecejo y adoptó una pose de ataque. –Enfréntame y veremos quién está aquí y quién no-

Ártica respondió con su propia pose de ataque. Bud dio un paso con todo el peso de su cuerpo en el puño cuando una voz interrumpió el tenso silencio. -¡Ártica!-

Inmediatamente la joven se hizo a un lado y ambas Sombras miraron a Fenrir. Cargaba a Jin en su espalda, embarrado de sangre en toda la ropa y con su característica mirada severa en el rostro. –Deja de perder el tiempo. Aquí la prioridad es Jin. Vámonos-

La joven entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Bud. Fenrir empezó a caminar. –No te atrevas a desobedecerme, yo que soy Dios Guerrero de Alioth Epsilon, uno que está en las canciones épicas de nuestro pueblo-

Unos momentos más de insoportable tensión y la joven abandonó su pose. Al pasar al lado del gemelo, suspiró. –Me alegro que mi familia no haya visto nada de esto. Detesto ver decepción en sus rostros-

Y ahí se quedó la Sombra de Alcor Zeta, solo en medio de la devastación que había causado.

(1) Reacción de Ártica: .com/tumblr_ (ya noté que los links no se ven, lo siento XD)

(2) Reino donde habitaban los gigantes de hielo y roca de la mitología nórdica.

**Quería aclarar algo. Esto no es una historia de romance per sé. Es una historia en que uno o más personajes están tratando de encontrarse a sí mismos. Y sí, el amor de cualquier tipo, es importante para lograr ese objetivo.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Cura

_Capítulo 9: Cura_

La mañana había llegado después de mucho esperarla y Fenrir apenas podía estar agradecido al ver la luz penetrando por su ventana. A su lado, Jin estaba prácticamente inmóvil, con sólo el lento subir y bajar de sus costillas para delatar que seguía vivo. El joven se había pasado toda la noche velando por él, pero no sentía cansancio. Apenas regresaron, Fenrir gritó y bramó a los sirvientes todo lo que necesitaba para tratar a su lobo mientras la silenciosa figura de Ártica lo asistía. Lograron detener la hemorragia y suturarlo, pero era imposible saber cuál sería el desenlace de esta situación.

Fenrir se duchó rápidamente y se vistió. Entró sin tocar a la habitación de junto para encontrar a su Sombra sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando la alfombra. Le había vendado el puño derecho a la joven después de usar un envase lleno de nieve para bajar la inflamación. Fuerte y entrenada como era, el severo golpe con el que bien pudo haber destrozado la cara de Bud tenía su lado contraproducente. En el momento no lo había sentido, pero sin protección de por medio, Ártica también se había causado daño a sí misma. Las cobijas de la cama estaban desarregladas y Fenrir sabía que ella también había tenido un descanso poco reparador. -Veo que ya estás despierta-

-No tenía mucho sueño para empezar- contestó, mirando ahora por la ventana.

-Bien, entonces ven acá-

La de cabellos de olivo lo siguió de vuelta a su habitación. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Acuéstate al lado de Jin y hazle compañía hasta que regrese- ordenó Alioth Epsilon en un tono firme.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué m-me tengo que quedar yo?- reclamó la otra con algo de ansiedad.

Fenrir frunció el entrecejo. -Porque sé que no vas a querer salir de aquí hoy, y yo tengo cosas que hacer-

-Pero...- De manera inconsciente, Ártica se llevó la mano al ojo. -Y-yo...-

Su Dios Guerrero se colocó las botas y abrió la puerta de la habitación. -Ya no eres lo que eras, Ártica. Hasta hueles diferente-

La otra no estaba muy segura de qué quería decir con eso, pero no dijo nada más. Para cuando cerró la puerta, su Sombra ya se había sentado al lado de Jin, así que Fenrir continuó su camino hasta el comedor. Apenas entró se topó cara a cara con Andri, la anciana sierva que había tratado la herida de Ártica con pobres resultados. El joven tensó la mandíbula. -Por favor envíe desayuno al cuarto de Ártica-

La anciana asintió y salió del lugar, mientras Fenrir observaba cuidadosamente a los presentes. Como era de esperarse, Bud tampoco se había hecho presente a desayunar. -_Psst_- se escuchó a su izquierda, y el joven vio a Boreal haciéndole señas para que se sentara en su mesa. Fenrir arqueó una ceja, incómodo, pero no encontró fuerza en su interior para negarse. Se ubicó entre los dos hermanos. -Buenos días, joven Fenrir- le saludó Polar con una amable sonrisa. A Alioth Epsilon le recordaba a alguien, pero todavía no sabía a quién. El aludido murmuró el buenos días de vuelta. Kalervo, Skírnir y Embla hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la tía Ártica?- inquirió el menor mientras devoraba su desayuno.

Alioth Epsilon se comió primero sus salchichas antes de contestar. -No se siente bien-

-Esa Ártica... sólo falta que se enferme justo antes de la boda- reclamó Boreal, rascándose el brazo.

-De seguro no es nada- compartió Kalervo. -A cualquiera le da un malestar durante una mañana-

-Apuesto que más bien se acostó tarde anoche y todavía tenía sueño- sugirió Polar, limpiando la barbilla de su hijo con una servilleta.

Embla no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicaba a comer de su fruta. Fenrir tampoco dijo nada, pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar las acciones de Polar. Kalervo se aclaró la garganta. -Joven Fenrir, no quisiera abusarme de su buena voluntad pero... ¿sería posible que nos permita ver los Mantos Sagrados?-

El otro arqueó una ceja con una tostada todavía en su boca. -¿Para qué?

-Ah- intervino Polar. -Mi esposo e hijo han crecido toda su vida en el país vecino, lejos de las grandes canciones de nuestro pueblo. Al escuchar hablar tanto sobre los valerosos Dioses Guerreros de Asgard pues... era de esperarse su ilusión al conocerlos-

Fenrir frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Cuando le dijo a su Sombra que tenía cosas por hacer, no se refería a esto. -Primero debo hacer algunas cosas- es todo lo que dijo y los demás se dieron por satisfechos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, se pusieron de pie e iban a salir del comedor, pero una voz los distrajo. Syd discutía con la mayor de las princesas, haciendo gestos con sus manos y señalando a Fenrir. Éste, ligeramente molesto, se le quedó viendo. Hilda le hizo una seña para se acercara y él obedeció. Seguidamente los guió a una antesala cercana, lejos de los curiosos ojos de los invitados.

-Fenrir, Syd está bajo la percepción de que tuviste un altercado con su hermano y terminó en una herida moderada-

-No es cierto-

-¡Claro que lo es!- escupió Syd de inmediato. -¡Quién más va a ser! Mi hermano se está negando a decirme algo sobre esto, así que estoy seguro de que tiene que ver contigo-

-¿Qué clase de lógica estúpida es esa?-

El otro estuvo a punto de replicarle algo más, pero Hilda levantó su mano y ninguno de los dos se movió. En el pasado, el sólo gesto hubiera significado un dolor inimaginable debido a la influencia del Anillo Nibelungo. El cosmos de la princesa no era agresivo en lo absoluto, pero no quería decir que no era menos imponente. Era de esperarse de la representante de Odín en la tierra. Una vez recobrada la calma, se sentó. -Fenrir, cuéntame tu versión, por favor-

El joven entrecerró sus ojos en dirección al gemelo ahí presente y procedió a relatar exactamente lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sin embargo, prefirió dejar por fuera todo el asunto de la elección de Ártica. Le pareció que eso no era asunto ni de la princesa ni de Syd, aunque de seguro Alcor Zeta le terminaría diciendo algo al respecto después. Cuando terminó, el gemelo se quedó sin palabras. Hilda parecía triste. -Muchas gracias, Fenrir- colocó su mano en el hombro del joven de cabellos plateados. -Yo misma me encargaré de la recuperación del pobre Jin-

Fenrir sintió una ola de alivio en todo su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. O tal vez fue el cosmos que emanaba de esa delicada mano sobre su hombro, pero el caso es que asintió y se dio media vuelta para partir. -Ah, y por cierto. No olvides el deber que te encargué-

El lobo la vio sonreír y asintió nuevamente como respuesta. La familia de Ártica lo estaba esperando en el pasillo, así que en lugar de detener sus pasos, siguió por el mismo y los demás comenzaron a seguirle. Sin embargo, cerca del ala oeste, uno de ellos se rezagó. Fenrir indicó a los demás que lo esperaran afuera. Una vez fuera de su vista, retrocedió hasta el lugar donde Embla se había detenido. -Lo siento, joven Fenrir- se excusó. -Este viejo cuerpo no es lo que era... si gusta, adelántese con ellos, yo llegaré en algún momento-

El otro arqueó una ceja. -No se moleste en mentir, sé que no es cierto-

-Yo sé que cuando dijo que Ártica "no se siente bien" tampoco era cierto, al menos no físicamente, pero no me molesté en evidenciar su mentira-

Fenrir se inclinó para verla mejor. -Ah, es usted una señora muy perspicaz-

Embla se carcajeó con la vitalidad de un cartón arrugado. Le pellizcó la mejilla al contestar. -No, joven Fenrir, sólo soy la madre de tres niños- y se fue a paso lento pero seguro hasta donde ella sabía estaba la habitación de Ártica. El Dios Guerrero se frotó la mejilla con algo de fastidio mientras recorría el camino hacia afuera. Ahí se topó con sus encargados, más uno.

-Buenos días, Fenrir de Alioth Epsilon- le saludó un castaño alto y fornido, el Santo de Leo. El aludido le gruñó el buenos días de vuelta. Aioria se veía en un excelente ánimo. -Me estaba comentando este animado jovencito que van a ver los Mantos Sagrados de Asgard. ¿Sería mucha molestia si me anexo a la excursión?-

Las cejas de Fenrir se fruncieron bastante. Miró de reojo a los demás y todos menos Skírnir se encogieron de hombros con una sonrisa. El joven bufó. -Como quieras- y comenzó a caminar en dirección al sector de los jardines donde estaban las armaduras sagradas de su pueblo. Aioria caminaba, para su pesar, a su lado. -Disculpa la molestia. Otro miembro de la élite dorada tiene la habilidad para reparar armaduras y estoy seguro de que le hubiera gustado echarle un vistazo a las de estas tierras-

-Hm- respondió Fenrir sin mirarlo. El Santo de Leo siguió hablando de muchas cosas diferentes; el abrazador sol que azota Grecia, los grandes números de soldados en el ejército de su diosa, su hermano el héroe, los templos de mármol, una mujer pelirroja, sus compañeros de armas, y demás. A todo el asgardiano le respondió "hm", porque para ser sinceros, nada de eso le importaba. Skírnir lo interrumpía de vez en cuando para preguntarle cosas sobre los Santos de Athena, cosa que Fenrir aprovechaba para caminar un poco más rápido y no tenerlos tan cerca.

Después de un rato, finalmente llegaron a la galería de las armaduras. No era la gran cosa, tenía un techo sencillo que evitaba que la nieve cayera sobre ellas y cada una se ubicaba en un nivel un poco más alto que el del suelo. La galería no tenía paredes, sólo los cuatro postes que sostenían el techo y más allá la muralla baja que daba una forma laberíntica a los jardines. -Aquí están-

Kalervo, Aioria y Skírnir estaban absolutamente maravillados, pero Boreal y Polar no se quedaron atrás. Casi parecía como si de repente, todos tuvieran la misma edad que el niño de cabello dorado y ojos de plata. Las armaduras se acomodaban en el siguiente orden: Duphe Alpha, Merak Beta, Megrez Delta, Alioth Epsilon, Mizar Zeta, Benetasch Eta y Phecda Gamma. Esta última debería estar entre Merak y Megrez, pero debido a su gran proporción en relación a las demás, se la dejó en el extremo. Dejando eso por fuera, ese era el orden de las estrellas de la constelación de la Osa Mayor. Al otro lado estaban sus hermanas blancas.

-Espero hayas estado prestando atención antes de dormir, Skírnir- dijo su madre. -Dime, ¿qué es Duphe Alpha?-

-¡El dragón Fafnir!- exclamó el niño con alegría.

-¿Fafnir?- inquirió Leo con una mirada confundida.

Boreal se aclaró la garganta. -Un intrépido enano cuya avaricia lo convirtió en dragón y eventualmente el héroe Siegfried le dio muerte. ¿Y qué representa Phecda Gamma, Skírnir?-

-Jörmungandr, la serpiente marina que envuelve todo Midgard- respondió el niño, esta vez más para Aioria que para su madre. Así siguieron recitando hasta que llegaron a Alioth Epsilon. Frente a ella, Polar se arrodilló y oró en silencio unos minutos. Fenrir no se había dado cuenta en el momento, pero al verla ahí no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo con incomprensión. Luego notó que, aunque de pie, Boreal estaba haciendo lo mismo. Aioria se veía incómodo al no comprender la aparente solemnidad del momento.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dejó escapar Fenrir, casi sin pensar.

Polar sonrió con mucha calidez y permitió que Kalervo le ayudara a ponerse de pie. -Le agradecemos al gran Lobo del Norte por devolvernos a nuestra hermana- dijo, señalando la Alioth blanca al otro lado. -Es evidente que estaba destinada a cosas más grandes que el fondo del mar congelado-

Un ligero tic invadió el ojo de Fenrir, pero Boreal no pareció notarlo. Éste se acercó y colocó la mano sobre su hombro. -Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo. El Dios Guerrero se quedó congelado en su posición, imposibilitado de reacción alguna. Skírnir tomó su mano y sonrió. -¡Venga, señor Fenrir, tengamos una guerra de nieve!-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Si había situación más incómoda en el mundo, Ártica no podía imaginársela. Ahí, acostada al lado del lobo que intentó comerse su cara, se había quedado desde que Fenrir había salido de la habitación. Eventualmente apareció Andri tocando a la puerta de su propio cuarto, así que se levantó, tomó rápidamente la comida y se volvió a acostar en la cama. No pasó mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cuando Jin pareció reaccionar a algo. Estaba gimiendo y temblaba violentamente. En contra de todos sus instintos, la Sombra acercó su mano izquierda al lobo. Éste, como pudo, giró la cabeza en su dirección. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y llenos de lagaña, pero su nariz olfateaba y resoplaba constantemente. Curiosamente, apenas percibió el aroma del brazo izquierdo de Ártica, retomó su posición de reposo, como si estuviera más tranquilo.

La otra, lenta y cuidadosamente, se fue acercando hasta que le pudo acariciar la cabeza. Esto, después de un rato, hizo que dejara de temblar. Ártica observó la botella con leche que estaba junto a su plato y la vació en el recipiente en que Fenrir había puesto nieve para desinflamar su otra mano. Jin dio débiles lamidas al contenido, hasta que finalmente se volvió a dormir. La Sombra se quedó ahí un rato, pensando en sus manos. En una, la marca del lobo azul y en la otra, la marca del lobo de ojos ambarinos. Sentía como que había algo importante en ello, pero el cansancio de no dormir la noche anterior se llevó lo mejor de ella y pronto se durmió.

El mundo era un borrón blanco y gris, con las carcajadas distantes de unos niños. _Sí, más rápido, más rápido, o me van a alcanzar. No quiero perder el juego, debo ser más rápida, más rápida, más ágil, como el ciervo que huye del depredador, más rápida..._

Y de repente estaba luchando contra los helados cuchillos del agua fría que intentaba clavarse en por su garganta y llegar hasta su corazón. Sus pulmones se desplomaban ante la baja temperatura. Y lo peor estaba por llegar, porque ella sabía que el océano estaba por recibirla. Una inmensidad azul se la iba a tragar. _No me quiero morir_.

Ártica se despertó de pronto con los golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Se puso de pie, tan suavemente como pudo para no despertar a Jin y se fue a abrir. Su madre entró con pasos lentos, pero cuando hizo el ademán de sentarse en la silla, su hija le negó con la cabeza y la guió hasta la habitación de Fenrir, donde retomó su posición en la cama. Embla arqueó una ceja. -¿Con qué confianzas estás durmiendo en la cama del joven Fenrir?-

-No estoy durmiendo aquí. El Dios Guerrero ordenó hacerle compañía a Jin y su Sombra obedece-

Su madre cerró los ojos (por decirlo de alguna manera, la edad ya había hecho que sus párpados cayeran más que antes y a veces era difícil saber) y se encogió de hombros. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, donde Ártica muchas veces había pasado sus días esperando a que Fenrir despertara. -¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?-

-...No es nada, sólo me lastimé mientras entrenaba-

-Pequeña Ártica, no te preguntaré lo que no quieres contarme, pero recuerda que yo te vi crecer durante años. Sé mejor que nadie que cuando estás desanimada, no vas a desayunar-

Su hija sonrió. Ciertamente era tonto esperar que Embla no se diera cuenta. -Ayer me vi en una situación en que... muchas cosas se cruzaron a la vez-

-Me atrevería a decir que tiene que ver o con el joven Fenrir o con Bud, como para que te afecte así-

-Tiene que ver con muchas cosas- reiteró, sin confirmar o negar nada. -De darse cuenta de que las cosas cambian, la gente cambia, el mundo cambia-

Embla se rascó la barbilla con un arrugado dedo. -Así debe ser, de lo contrario nunca avanzaremos-

-Pero... No sé, siento que en ocasiones es demasiado brusco, ni oportunidad se tiene para reaccionar-

-No, no lo es. El cambio siempre está ahí, que no lo notes o no quieras verlo es diferente-

Ártica repasó mentalmente ciertos momentos que pasó con Bud y reflexionó. En unos más que en otros, de haberse puesto a pensarlo en ese instante, lo habría visto venir. Al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar que desde que se le eligió como Sombra de Alioth Epsilon, había una cosa en su mente, y sólo una.

-Tu padre suele decir que la nieve es blanca porque ha olvidado de qué color era...- agregó Embla. -Conforme vamos aprendiendo a vivir, recordamos nuestro verdadero color-

-Pfff- dejó escapar Ártica antes de echarse a reír (lo más calladamente que pudo). Embla ladeó la cabeza. -Bueno, querida madre, creo que después de todo, los dioses decidieron que mi color seguía siendo el blanco-

Embla sonrió. -Ahh, sin duda, pequeña Ártica. El blanco de las Sombras- dijo, pasando sus arrugados dedos por la cicatriz en el ojo de su hija.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El reflejo en el espejo era horrible. No sólo tenía ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos, sino que buena parte de su mejilla estaba bien inflamada y hasta le costaba un poco abrir el ojo derecho debido a ello. Incluso le incomodaba enjuagarse la boca gracias a la encía descubierta que dejó el diente que Ártica le tumbó. Realmente, era una visión horrible.

Bud se terminó de asear y salió del baño, mirando el plato de desayuno que seguía ahí. Todavía tenía comida, aquella demasiado dura como para que la pudiera ingerir. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró profundamente. -Ahora sí que lo arruiné-

Su mirada deambuló por la estancia, deteniéndose en objetos varios como fotografías, un abrigo, una carta y la daga de su familia, entre otras cosas. Buenos momentos en todas ellas que ahora le daban algo de vergüenza recordar. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para eso, pues alguien tocaba con algo de innecesaria fuerza a su puerta. Alcor Zeta se puso de pie en sus piyamas y fue a abrir.

Los ojos azules de Siegfried se clavaron en él como una daga, deteniéndose ligeramente en la mejilla inflamada y el ojo medio cerrado. -¿Ya te bañaste?- Su escucha negó con la cabeza. -Entonces hazlo de una vez, la Princesa Hilda ha solicitado tu presencia. ¡Y que sea rápido!- ordenó.

Bud, perplejo, se metió al baño sin decir una sola palabra. Siegfried frunció el entrecejo. -¿Podrías calmarte?- le dijo Syd, quien lo había acompañado hasta ahí (a duras penas, porque el rápido caminar de su líder no se lo había hecho fácil). -En lo absoluto- le replicó el otro y la mirada en sus ojos le hizo entender que era mejor no decir nada más.

Obediente a sus órdenes, Bud tardó muy poco en ducharse y vestirse con ropas más presentables. Duphe Alpha no aligeró la arruga en su rostro. -Andando-

El caminar de Siegfried escondía cierta furia. La Sombra estaba todavía algo confundida, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber de qué se trataba todo esto. -Estoy totalmente decepcionado de ti, Bud. Debería emparejarte la cara con otro puñetazo-

-Hey, hey, no le hables así a mi hermano- intervino Syd de inmediato.

Siegfried no pareció darse por enterado de las palabras de Mizar Zeta. -Te dije que debías dar el ejemplo y cumplir con tu deber como líder de las Sombras Guerreras, pero nos has deshonrado a todos-

Alcor Zeta bajó la cabeza y no la volvió a levantar hasta que se encontraron en la Sala del Trono, donde los esperaba Hilda de Polaris. Había una mirada muy triste en sus ojos y Bud sintió como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado. Syd dio un paso al frente. -Señorita Hilda, lamento insistir, pero todavía no estoy convencido de que lo que dijo Fenrir sea cierto-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque Fenrir... es decir... ¿Cómo sabemos que no estaba mintiendo?-

-No lo está- dijo Siegfried.

Syd volteó hacia él con una mirada de total incredulidad. -¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso?-

-La señorita Hilda es la única persona a la que hace algún tipo de caso y dudo mucho que se atreviera a mentirle en tu presencia-

Mizar Zeta frunció el entrecejo y no dijo nada más. La princesa de acercó a ellos. -Bud, por favor cuéntanos lo que pasó-

-No es necesario, Fenrir ya les dijo lo que pasó- replicó el otro con la mirada y el ánimo por los suelos. El shock en la cara de su hermano gemelo hizo que su interior se retorciera de vergüenza. -Estoy muy seguro de que se los dijo de manera imparcial y no tengo nada más que agregar-

Siegfried parecía listo para molerlo a golpes. -¡¿**Cómo** te pudiste atrever a atacar a un Dios Guerrero? ¡Actuar en contra de tu razón de ser como Sombra...! ¡Menos mal que Ártica sí sabe cuál es su deber, de lo contrario...!- y pudo haber seguido, pero la delicada mano de Hilda se posó en su hombro y pareció recobrar los cabales momentáneamente. Bud se dejó caer de rodillas, derrotado. -Yo... yo no...-

La joven puso su mano sobre la cabeza del gemelo Sombra. -Bud, me entristece mucho que ahora que finalmente nuestro país ha recobrado la paz, se dé esta situación- Sus palabras no le estaban ayudando mucho a la Sombra. -Si bien es cierto tengo una vaga idea de qué te pudo haber impulsado a cometer tales acciones, me temo que no las justifica. Además, me parece terrible que te hayas desquitado con Jin-

"_Estúpido lobo, estúpido Fenrir, estúpidos todos_" pensaba Syd con molestia. -Princesa, no me parece justo que vuelquen toda la culpa en mi hermano. Entiendo la gravedad de las consecuencias que pudieron haber tenido sus acciones, pero ya que no es así...-

-Syd- interrumpió Hilda. -Tu hermano es más débil de lo que quieres creer, pero más fuerte de lo que él mismo piensa-

Los gemelos se le quedaron viendo, atónitos. -Más débil, porque lamentablemente cayó ante sus furia irracional... pero más fuerte porque aceptar su error es el primer paso para ponerse pie otra vez-

-Señorita Hilda...- balbuceó Bud.

-La hinchazón de tu rostro es castigo suficiente por ahora, pues sé que tu orgullo está en peores condiciones. Sin embargo, más adelante tendremos que determinar cuál será la mejor manera para que te reivindiques- dijo, dando unos pasos hacia la puerta.

Bud levantó la mirada y vio que Siegfried le estaba ofreciendo su mano para ponerse de pie. La comisura de sus labios se torció hacia arriba. -Todo guerrero puede caer en batalla... pero sólo uno verdadero puede levantarse de nuevo-

El gemelo asintió y aceptó la ayuda. Duphe Alpha y la princesa se fueron mientras que su hermano se colocó a su lado. Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. -Eres un imbécil-

-Lo sé- respondió y se fueron del lugar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La expresión de fastidio en la cara de Fenrir era más que obvia, pero esto parecía pasar totalmente desapercibido para el niño que tenía en frente. Habían comenzado ellos dos, luego con Kalervo, y Boreal, y luego Aioria, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, medio Palacio Valhalla estaba dándose duro con bolas de nieve en los jardines. Hasta Athena y sus Santos de Bronce andaban por ahí. Se había pasado un buen rato evitando que le dieran a Skírnir, más que lanzarle nieve a alguien, pero la verdad ya estaba cansado y para eso Aioria era un buen reemplazo.

Cuando pudo, se escabulló hasta llegar a las puertas del Palacio, aunque sabía que no podría entrar. Todavía debía cumplir con su deber, muy para su pesar. Así que se quedó viendo durante un tiempo y sin darse cuenta, la vieja Embla estaba a su lado. Polar estaba cerca también, pues parecía que la actividad no era realmente algo en lo que quería involucrarse, pero estaba más concentrada en su familia que en ellos dos. El Santo de Escorpión también estaba posado por ahí, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no hablarles. -Veo que todavía hay vitalidad en estos jóvenes- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya curó a Ártica?- le preguntó el otro, poco consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Embla se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. -Creo que es cosa de ella curarse de ésta, estos pobres huesos ya no son lo que eran-

-Hmph, mi madre podía curar cualquier cosa- dijo Fenrir, más para sí mismo que para la mujer. -Le hubiera podido enseñar un par de cosas-

La mujer ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa misteriosa. -De seguro que sí-

De repente, un osado Aioria salió de su escondite detrás de una gran pila de nieve. -Señorita Polar, me parece una lástima que no esté disfrutando del juego con el resto de nosotros-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Boreal desde atrás de la pila. -No, no, espere señor Aioria. A Polar no, ¡a Polar n...!-

Pero ya era muy tarde y la bola de nieve del griego le había dado en toda la cara a la joven madre. Si ya estaba frío de por sí, el aura que cubría a Polar bien podría haber hecho que el mismo infierno se congelara. Boreal apenas se asomó. -S-señor Aioria... ¡Cúbrase!-

Pero nuevamente fue muy tarde y el castaño apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos como platos cuando una gigantesca bola le dio duro contra la cabeza. Y esa bola estaba hecha de nieve tan compactada que bien podría haber pasado por hielo sólido...

El hermano de cabellos olivos lo tomó del tobillo y lo jaló como pudo detrás de la pila de nieve para cubrirlo. Aioria se llevó la mano a la cabeza. -Pero qué diablos...-

Boreal y Skírnir lo miraban divertidos con sus ojos de plata. -A mi hermana mayor no le gustan mucho los juegos de guerras... pero no quiere decir que no sea buena en ellos-

-Me siento indignada, señor Aioria, de que tome por objetivo a una figura tan parcial y poco experimentada en este campo como yo- decía una voz cerca de ellos. Aioria sacó la cabeza y otra bola de nieve intentó partirle la cara, pero la esquivó en el momento preciso. Entrecerró sus ojos. -Esto amerita medidas extremas-

Ya llevaban rato de que el juego se había convertido en una auténtica guerra en la cual hasta ahora nadie más había logrado darle a Polar y ella, sola, le había dado uno que otro moretón a casi que todos los participantes (menos a Kalervo y a Skírnir, claro está, quienes habían tomado su lado del campo y estaban más que divertidos aprovechando su ventaja). Fenrir, por otro lado, estaba tan poco interesado en la actividad que tenía muchos minutos de haberse desconectado de su entorno y bien podría haber estado en la luna... hasta que un chillido lo trajo de vuelta. Polar estaba de espaldas y se veía como la nieve chorreaba por la parte de atrás de su cuerpo. Esa misma aura intimidante de hace un rato se volvió a sentir y cuando la mujer se dio lentamente la vuelta, Fenrir sintió escalofríos bajar por su espalda.

-Joven Fenrir, de estos sureños me lo esperaría, pero nunca creí que usted traicionara mi confianza...- dijo, y su rostro reflejaba una herida tristeza y tal vez los destellos de unas lágrimas en sus ojos... pero el aura seguía presente.

-¿Qué...?- replicó el otro, con el entrecejo fruncido. -Yo ni siquiera...-

Presintió una sonrisa malévola detrás de él. Fenrir pasó sus ojos rápidamente por la nieve cerca de él que claramente se acababa de manipular para hacer una bola y luego el gesto de total inocencia en la cara de la vieja Embla. Una gota bajó por su sien. -No, no, nada que v...-

De la nada se tuvo que tragar un poco de nieve en contra de su voluntad y cuando la quitó de sus ojos, vio a Polar con la mano húmeda y una sonrisa. Alioth Epsilon arqueó una ceja y le devolvió el gesto. -Bien, así será-

Respiraba de manera entrecortada, sus ropas estaban húmedas por la nieve derretida y ya no aguantaba los dedos, pero Fenrir se estaba divirtiendo. Finalmente se detuvieron pues la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca. Alioth Epsilon se acercó a Polar. -Yo no tiré esa bola de nieve-

-Lo sé, joven Fenrir- replicó ella. Por un momento hizo un intento de tocar su hombro, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y se llevó la mano a su propia mejilla. -Sólo me pareció una buena excusa para invitarlo a jugar con nosotros-

El otro torció los labios, incómodo. -¿Por qué?-

-Y... ¿Por qué no?-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una vez liberada de su deber de resguardar a Jin, Ártica se fue a almorzar con el resto de los invitados. Le pidió a un siervo que le llevara comida a Fenrir y al lobo y se sentó en la mesa con su familia. -¿Ya te sientes mejor, tía Ártica?- le preguntó el pequeño Skírnir desde su asiento. La Sombra sonrió. -Un poco, sí-

-¿Lo suficiente como para que ahora más tarde salgamos a caminar?- inquirió Boreal.

-Claro, no veo por qué no- aceptó su hermana, alegre. -¿Y qué han hecho esta mañana?-

-El joven Fenrir nos mostró los Mantos Sagrados de Asgard- respondió Kalervo con un aire de encanto. -Mi corazón ha sido cautivado por ellas-

-También tuvo una guerra de nieve con nosotros- agregó Polar.

Ártica se le quedó viendo con los ojos como platos. -Con "nosotros" quieres decir que... ¿tú también participaste?-

-Oh, fue terrible, querida hermana. Ese sureño castaño me atacó sin previo aviso. ¡A mí, que ni estaba jugando...!-

-Ah, eso explica la gran marca roja que tiene en la frente-

Kalervo intervino. -¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?-

-Ayer... golpeé algo muy duro y estaba algo inflamada. Fenrir me vendó-

Ártica no lo notó, pero sus hermanos intercambiaron una misteriosa mirada ante sus palabras. El resto del almuerzo fue tranquilo y particularmente delicioso. Parecía que los cocineros del Palacio ya estaban más que listos para preparar el festín de la boda con tanta práctica en los últimos días. Al salir del comedor, un hombre de largo cabello negro alcanzó a Ártica. -Disculpa. ¿Eres tú la Sombra de Alioth Epsilon?-

-Sí, soy yo- respondió ella, mirando con interés al muchacho. Desde que había llegado a Asgard, había mantenido sus ojos cerrados. -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Soy el Santo de Bronce, Shiryu del Dragón. Yo combatí con Fenrir cuando se dio todo el asunto del Anillo Nibelungo-

Boreal notó un ligero tic en el ojo de su hermana ante la aclaración. Ártica asintió. -¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, joven Shiryu?-

-Desde que llegué, he querido conversar con Fenrir pero... se me ha hecho imposible...-

-No lo dudo-

-La princesa Flare me dijo que tal vez si conversaba contigo tendría una mejor oportunidad-

-Eh... aprecio la confianza de la Princesa, pero no es verdad. Fenrir es muy independiente y...- se rascó la nuca, algo incómoda. -No quiero sonar desagradable, joven Shiryu, pero él sabe que usted está aquí y si hubiera querido conversar con usted, ya lo hubiera hecho-

-S-sí... supongo que tienes razón...- dijo él, evidentemente decepcionado. -Bien, gracias de todos modos...-

Los hermanos lo vieron alejarse con la cabeza un poco baja. Boreal guió el camino al exterior. -Al menos pudiste haberle dicho que le ibas a preguntas a Fenrir-

-¿Para qué? No le mentí-

-Ártica... creo que tiene más que ver con él que con el joven Fenrir-

No iban a ir muy largo, apenas un poco más allá de los ya de por sí gigantescos jardines del Palacio. Las grandes formaciones montañosas los rodeaban en toda dirección. Boreal arrancó una rama de un árbol y comenzó a dibujar en la nieve lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Ártica miraba con interés. -¿Qué va a tener que ver con él?-

Boreal se rió. -Ah... creo que no sientes deseos de echarle una mano porque...-

-¿Porque...?- repitió, pero al ver el dibujo de una cara con orejitas de su hermano, comprendió. -¿Porque mató a Fenrir antes de que yo lo encontrara?-

El joven asintió y dibujó al otro lado otra cara con orejitas comiéndose una lagartija. -Hm, creo que capté la esencia del momento-

Ártica se carcajeó con ganas. -Supongo que tienes razón... Pero la señorita Hilda logró darles una segunda vida a los Dioses Guerreros y eso es lo importante-

Unas voces cercanas los hicieron voltear y se toparon con los gemelos de Zeta. A Boreal se le cayó la rama de la sorpresa. -¡¿ QUÉ LE PASÓ A TU CARA, BUD?-

Instintivamente, los gemelos miraron a la Sombra, pero no delataron nada más. -Tuve una... _intensa_ sesión de entrenamiento-

-¿Tú también? Caray, la mano de mi hermana, tu cara... sólo falta que aparezca alguien más con una pierna herida y tenemos un combo completo-

Bud sonrió, aunque una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien. -Ártica, qué bien que te encuentro. ¿Te molesto con unas palabras?-

La otra meramente asintió, así que Syd se quedó al lado de Boreal. -Cuéntame sobre el país vecino, debe ser muy diferente a nuestro Asgard...-

Las Sombras no se alejaron mucho, apenas lo suficiente como para que los otros dos no los escucharan. Bud se detuvo y volteó hacia ella. -Ártica...-

-Te ves terrible-

-Me veo como me merezco verme... Ártica, lo siento, yo...-

La otra puso su mano en el hombro de Alcor Zeta y sonrió. -Bud, aprecio que hayas comprendido tu error, pero no es conmigo que debes disculparte...-

El otro dejó escapar una risa. -Supongo que no... pero tenía que asegurarme de que... de que...-

-Has sido una gran parte constante de mi vida, Bud. No te he dejado solo en tropezones anteriores, no te dejaré solo en éste-

Bud no se pudo contener y la estrechó en poderoso abrazo. En sus ojos sentía cierta humedad.-¡Lo siento tanto, gracias...!-

-Ya, ya- dijo la otra, devolviendo el abrazo. -No vayas a llorar, ¿qué dirá Boreal si te ve así?-

Se separaron y se miraron unos momentos uno al otro. Como si nunca se hubieran visto realmente, y se dieron cuenta, de que todo estaba bien.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los pasos de Hilda no resonaban en el pasillo del ala oeste del Palacio Valhalla y eso la hizo sonreír. Siegfried solía decir que era porque Asgard no se atrevía a delatar a su regente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó suavemente. Nadie respondió, así que giró la perilla y entró a la habitación. El lobo azul estaba echado en medio de la cama, gimiendo por lo bajo, mientras que Fenrir estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra el lado de la cama que daba hacia la ventana. Abrazaba sus piernas y tenía la mirada fija en la alfombra.

-Disculpa que entrara así, estimado Fenrir...- dijo, y se sentó en la cama, al lado de él. Colocó una mano sobre Jin y comenzó a acariciarlo de cabeza a cadera, una y otra vez. Su cosmos lo cubría poco a poco, tratando de ayudar a que las heridas sanaran más rápido. Ciertamente el lobo parecía ya gemir menos. Así pasaron varios minutos, tal vez media hora, tal vez una hora. -¿Pasa algo, Fenrir?-

-¿Por qué son así?- dijo el otro en voz alta, con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas.

-¿Quiénes?-

-La familia de Ártica. ¿Por qué juegan a la guerra de nieve conmigo?-

Hilda no dijo nada al respecto. Fenrir continuó. -Yo sé que Ártica quiere pagar su deuda y por eso es amable conmigo, ¿pero su familia qué quiere?-

-No, Fenrir. Ártica pagó su deuda contigo en el momento en que dio su sangre para traerte de vuelta-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Entonces por qué es amable conmigo?-

La otra mano de Hilda se dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Alioth Epsilon y revolvió sus cabellos con una suavidad que le recordó a su propia madre. -La gente no necesita una razón para ser amable-

-La gente no necesita una razón para ser mezquina conmigo, simplemente lo es, así que debe existir una razón por la cual es amable-

-Sabes, Fenrir, creo que eres una persona muy afortunada-

El otro volteó con incomprensión ante el cambio de tema tan brusco. -¿Qué?-

-Tu primera familia fueron tus honorables padres, quienes te llenaron de amor y cariño desde que naciste hasta que perecieron... Tu segunda familia fueron Jin y la manada, con quienes aprendiste a sobrevivir ante las adversidades y lo importante que es trabajar como uno. Ahora...- pausó unos segundos. -Bueno, ahora no sé... pero creo que tú mismo ya lo has venido sospechando-

Fenrir estrujó sus piernas con fuerza. -¿De eso es de lo que estoy enfermo?-

La respuesta de Hilda fue revolver sus cabellos una vez más cuando se puso de pie. -Todavía no está totalmente curado, pero creo que el señor Jin ya está mejor. Regresaré mañana... Ah, y por favor ven a la Sala del Trono después de cenar, hay algo que debemos resolver-

El otro asintió, también se puso de pie y la siguió hasta la salida. -Gracias, señorita Hilda...- susurró cuando ésta cruzó el umbral de la puerta y él la cerró suavemente tras ella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La cena, a diferencia de otras anteriores, se sintió claramente más dinámica. Y cómo no, si la boda estaba ya tan cerca. Reydar y Bjarna se notaban algo cansadas, pero parecían satisfechas con el trabajo que habían hecho para concretar los deseos de la señorita Flare. Baldur y Syd también habían tenido su lista de cosas por hacer con tal de de ayudarle a Hagen con las preparaciones. -No puedo esperar para bailar con el señor Aioria...- dejó escapar Reydar.

-A mí me gustaría bailar con la señorita Saori, se ve que es una persona muy gentil- compartió Asgrim con una mirada complacida.

-Yo no sé bailar- dijo Baldur con algo de pena. -¿Ustedes sí saben?-

-No es complicado, sólo necesitas mantener el ritmo y...-

Ártica estaba algo ocupada tratando de que su sobrino no devolviera toda la comida marina que acababan de ingerir, así que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación de los demás. -Carajo, Polar, te dije que no era buena idea que los probara-

-¿Cómo vamos a saber si le gustan o no si no los prueba?- dijo la otra, limpiando gentilmente la barbilla de su mareado hijo. -Al menos ahora ya sabemos que ésto es mejor evitarlo-

Embla venía a paso lento con un vaso de agua para su nieto. -Toma, Skírnir, bébelo poco a poco...-

El pequeño bebía un poco y luego se ponía el vas en la frente, aprovechando lo frío que estaba para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tenía. -Abuela Embla, no me siento bien-

-Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé. Vamos a aliviarte para que puedas dormir tranquilo, de eso no te preocupes- le respondió la señora, acariciando su cabeza. -Ártica, a ti te solicita la señorita Hilda-

La Sombra, extrañada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la sala contigua al comedor, donde había visto salir a la Princesa unos momentos antes. Ahí estaba Fenrir con las manos en los bolsillos al lado de Hilda mientras que Syd esperaba a unos pasos de ellos con la mirada en la puerta. Ártica se colocó a su lado sin decir nada.

Seguidamente entró Bud y con un movimiento manual, la princesa ordenó que cerraran las puertas de la estancia. -Creo que todos sabemos qué estamos haciendo aquí-

Ártica no, pero no dijo nada. Bud camino hasta estar frente a la Princesa y el Dios Guerrero que el día anterior quiso asesinar. Sus ojos reflejaban cierta intranquilidad. -Fenrir, yo...-

El aludido tenía su penetrante mirada clavada en él, como si quisiera atravesarlo con ella. Bud bajó la cabeza. -Quiero... disculparme... por todo. Sé que desde hace tiempo me he estado portando...-

-Como un imbécil- ofreció Fenrir.

-Sí, sé que no he sido particularmente amable contigo y lo lamento... sé que todos hemos reclamado que no habías querido relacionarte con nadie a pesar de tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida... pero ciertamente yo no te lo he hecho más fácil-

-En lo absoluto-

-Así que te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Espero... puedas perdonarme por lo de ayer...-

Fenrir se le quedó viendo unos minutos, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Syd lo detuvo de inmediato al tomarlo del brazo. -¿Qué te pasa? Mi hermano te acaba de ofrecer sus disculpas-

El otro se soltó de un manotazo. -Yo vine a escucharlas, no a aceptarlas. Nada es excusa para que tratara a Jin de esa manera-

Syd quiso decirle algo más, pero Hilda lo detuvo. -Está bien, Syd-

-Si quieres que tenga una mejor opinión sobre ti, empieza por ser mejor persona- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la estancia.

Bud volteó hacia Ártica y ésta levantó su mano herida en un puño. Alcor Zeta lo chocó con el propio y salieron del lugar. Hilda no pudo evitar pensar que en definitiva... ya todo estaba bien.


	11. Capítulo 10: Unión

**Brisa Ártica**_  
Capítulo 10: Unión_

Un par de días habían pasado y su cara finalmente se veía como antes, aunque todavía había cierta sombra violeta alrededor de su ojo. Ésto lo ponía de mejor humor. Después del desayuno, Bud estaba sorprendido de que Ártica lo fuera a buscar. -¿Estás muy ocupado?-

El otro levantó una ceja. -No, ya que la boda no es hasta en la tarde...-

-¿Te apuntarías a ir a cazar?- preguntó ella. -La señorita Hilda me pidió algunas presas, pero no creo que pueda traerlas yo sola-

-Claro, no hay problema... ¿Iremos sólo nosotros dos?-

-Ah, no, Boreal también dijo que me iba a ayudar. Tiempo de calidad, ya sabes-

Bud se carcajeó. -Claramente. Iré a prepararme y nos vemos en el pórtico norte, entonces-

En el ala oeste, Ártica se ocupaba de dejar todo listo para cuando regresara. El Manto Sagrado no se iba a ir a ningún lado, así que le prestó más atención a las prendas y a los zapatos. También a los accesorios, aunque casi no tenía ninguno. Estaba ya en medio de ponerse sus guantes para cazar cuando tocaron a su puerta. Polar y Embla tenían una sonrisa muy sospechosa en sus rostros. Una la hizo entrar de nuevo en la habitación mientras la otra producía un paquete. -Te trajimos algo del país vecino-

La Sombra ladeó la cabeza algo confundida y comenzó a abrir el paquete. Sus cejas se elevaron hasta el infinito cuando vio lo que había adentro. -E-es... hermoso...- logró articular, sacando el vestido y poniéndolo sobre la cama. No tenía tirantes, pero sí se ajustaba al cuerpo desde el pecho hasta los muslos, desde donde se abría como una cola de sirena. Era un rico violeta que sin duda haría resaltar mucho el color de sus ojos. -No tenían que hacerlo... debió haberles costado muy caro... yo...-

Polar colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de su hermana. -No quiero excusas ni quejas, es un regalo y no lo vas a rechazar- tomó al prenda y la colocó justo frente a su hermana. -Toma-

La otra obedeció al tiempo que Polar se iba a la puerta del espejo y tocaba tres veces. -Joven Fenrir, ¿podría venir un segundo?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No lo molestes...!- reclamaba la Sombra, pero Fenrir ya había abierto la puerta, con el cejo fruncido.

La hermana mayor lo jaló de la muñeca hasta que quedara frente a Ártica. -¿Qué le parece, joven Fenrir? ¿No se verá espectacular en la noche?-

Alioth Epsilon elevó sus cejas, sin saber qué decir. -Eh...-

-Tiene razón, joven Fenrir- interrumpió Embla. -No se puede emitir opinión hasta que tenga todo el conjunto puesto-

El otro elevó una ceja en total incomprensión, asintió y se fue de nuevo a su habitación. Ártica dejó la prenda sobre su cama y guardó la que ya había sacado. Su hermana parecía estar conteniendo la risa de ver el rubor que pintaba sus mejillas. -Si ya terminaste con este circo, necesito irme. Voy a ir a cazar con Bud y Boreal-

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

En el pórtico norte, dos jóvenes mantenían una amena conversación. -Así que... ¿Qué ha pasado en estos últimos seis años?-

-No mucho; desarrollé un fuerte odio hacia mi hermano gemelo y juré tomar su lugar como Dios Guerrero de Zeta cuando muriera. Cuando estaba por lograrlo un extranjero lavó mi cerebro para ver la realidad, luego me llevé su cuerpo y morimos en una tormenta de nieve- dijo el otro. -Ah, y me corté el cabello-

-Por más intrigante que todo ese cuento puede ser... (y ya lo sabía, por cierto), me refería a... otro asunto...- replicó Boreal, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Detuvo su oración, porque finalmente Ártica emergió del Palacio con su bolso de caza en una mano y el arco y carcaj (1) tras su espalda. Se apoyó momentáneamente en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento. -¿Qué pasó? Pensé que ibas nada más por tus guantes y el arco-

-Agradécele a tu hermana mayor, que elige este momento para estilizarme- dijo ella al comenzar a caminar.

-¡Oh...! ¿Ya te lo dio?- inquirió Boreal con una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción. -¿Verdad que es hermoso?-

-Sí... pero me incomoda pensar el gasto que...-

-Bah, si Kalervo estaba que nos volvía locos con un regalo para su cuñada. Cuando Skírnir sugirió eso, inmediatamente llamó a la costurera y mandó a comprar mil y un cosas para confeccionarlo-

-¿De qué hablan?- interrumpió Bud.

-Del vestido que le trajimos a mi hermana para que lo use esta noche-

La respuesta del gemelo fue un silbido que hizo que la Sombra de Alioth Epsilon se ruborizara. La misma comenzó a caminar más rápido. -A ver, muévanse que no tenemos todo el día-

Un poco más al norte del Palacio Valhalla estaban las más densas áreas del bosque de Asgard, donde las presas eran más variadas. -¿Qué tenemos que cazar?- preguntó Bud una vez llegaron al borde la vegetación. -¿Un ciervo, tal vez?-

La sonrisa con la cual lo dijo hizo que Ártica torciera la boca, mirando hacia otro lado. -No, presas pequeñas. La señorita Saori trajo del sur una enorme res, así que nos toca proveer cosas como conejos y gansos y...-

Pero de repente se volteó, sacó una flecha y la tensó en el arco de inmediato. Bud elevó una ceja. -¿Qué?-

-Hablamos después- y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Qué clase de tiempo de calidad puedes tener con tu hermana cuando se va así nada más...-

-Bah, déjala. Ha de haber escuchado una presa cerca o algo...-

-Bueno, ya no está aquí...- dijo al sacar algo de su propio bolso de caza. -Vamos a ver si comenzamos nosotros con la lista de sus pendientes-

Si algo le parecía curioso a Bud sobre Boreal, era su manera de cazar. De que podía hacerlo con arco y flecha, podía, pero no como su hermana. Con la lanza no le iba nada mal tampoco, pero su método favorito para cazar era con una honda centrífuga (2). En su cintura llevaba un saco de piedras afiladas específicamente para este propósito y era difícil no impresionarse con sus resultados.

Ya llevaban varios animales en el bolso, pero se estaban dando el gusto con cierta liebre que parecía no haberlos visto todavía. Bud tensó su propio arco, pero luego lo bajó. -A ver, ya me demostraste que le puedes dar a un ave en pleno vuelo, pero quiero ver qué tal te va con esa liebre-

-¿Oh...? ¿Acaso crees que porque está en el suelo, puede evitar mi tiro?-

-Estamos por averiguarlo-

Boreal sonrió. Sacó una de las piedras y la colocó en su honda. Caminó algunos pasos hasta que su camino estuviera totalmente libre hacia el animal. Luego, después de tres giros completos de la honda, la soltó. En el instante en que la liebre escuchó la piedra cortar el aire y volteó, la misma le dio duro en la sien y la hizo caer inerte sobre la nieve. -¿Qué tal?-

Alcor Zeta parpadeó, impresionado. -¡Wow...!-

-La pequeña Ártica me superó con creces usando el arco, pero no creas que su puntería es casualidad. Alguien le enseñó a apuntar así, y fui yo- dijo Boreal con cierta satisfacción en su voz, al recoger a su presa y meterla en el bolso. -Me pregunto dónde está mi hermana, tiene rato de haberse ido...-

Bud volteó hacia la distancia. Una voz resonaba en su interior. "_Necesito ayuda...".-_Ven, yo sé dónde está_-_

Siguiendo el rastro de su cosmos, Bud los guió hasta un claro en el bosque, cerca de una enorme piedra. Había nieve ensangrentada por todas partes y en el lado opuesto, un jabalí. El mismo tenía muchas flechas en el lomo, pero la que había dado el golpe de gracia era la que se había clavado justo entre sus ojos. El gemelo se llevó la mano a la frente. -Creí que dijiste que sólo presas pequeñas-

Sentada sobre la piedra, Ártica se encogió de hombros. -Me... ¿emocioné? Además, míralo, ¿cada cuánto ves un jabalí en Asgard?-

-Nunca- replicó Boreal al mirar el animal con interés. -Papá había dicho que se habían extinguido de esta área hace mucho tiempo-

-Qué irresponsable eres, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiéramos acompañado nosotros? Me gustaría ver arrastrando esa cosa de vuelta al Palacio por tu cuenta- le regañó Bud con un suspiro.

-Ah, pero precisamente por eso no me preocupé. El líder de las Sombras Guerreras y mi poderoso hermano mayor sin duda pueden con el peso de ese animal- dijo, abrazándolos a ambos.

El segundo pareció resplandecer ante el uso del adjetivo "poderoso". -Pero claro, ¿para qué estamos los hermanos mayores si no es para ayudar a nuestras hermanitas?-

A decir verdad, el tal jabalí no estaba tan pesado y el peso se distribuía bien entre Bud y Boreal. Ártica cargaba todas las otras presas en su bolso, así que caminaba unos pasos más adelante para no entorpecer su ritmo. Bud sonrió. -Sí te das cuenta de que nos engatusó, ¿verdad?-

Boreal seguía con esa expresión satisfecha en su rostro. -A mí no me molesta. Durante los últimos seis años, la niña que me pedía que la acompañara a todo lado se hizo una persona muy autosuficiente. Me alegra todavía ser alguien en quien puede depender...-

Bud miraba la espalda de Ártica, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. Pareciera que su falta de respuesta le hizo gracia a Boreal. -Me temo, Bud, que nos engatusó hace mucho tiempo-

Una vez dentro del Palacio,Hilda no dejaba de parpadear, perpleja. -Pero, Ártica, ¿de dónde salió ese jabalí?-

La Sombra se veía imposibilitada de explicarse. -Señorita Hilda... yo... es que apareció y...-

-Los tres consideramos que sería un buen regalo de bodas para los novios, la carne de una bestia que no ha rondado Asgard en mucho tiempo- intervino Boreal, haciendo una reverencia en dirección a Flare y Hagen. -Como sabe, somos de origen humilde y cazar es lo que mejor se nos da...-

Ártica arqueó una ceja ante su explicación, pero Flare le estrechó en un tierno abrazo. -Oh, muchachos, no tenían que esforzarse tanto...-

-Si gusta, me lo llevaré a la cocina, señorita Hilda- ofreció Thor, levantando con una sola mano el cadáver del animal.

-La próxima vez, nos llevamos a Thor- decidió Bud al darle el bolso con el resto de las presas a uno de los siervos.

Boreal y Ártica salieron de la estancia uno al lado del otro. -Me debes una-

-Te debo millones- admitió Ártica, chocando su puño con el de él. -Qué bien se siente tener a mi hermano en casa-

Cuando entró de nuevo en su habitación, la Sombra se sorprendió de ver a su hermana todavía ahí, aunque ya casi lista para el gran evento. -Rápido, dúchate, hermana-

Cuando la otra salió del baño. tenía un expresión confundida. -¿Pasa algo?-

Polar la hizo sentarse en la silla. -Sólo quería cepillar tu cabello una vez más- dijo, comenzando a hacerlo con una gentileza que parecía el toque de una diosa. Paso a paso, elaboró una gran trenza con la mayor parte del cabello de Ártica, mientras que con algunos mechones sueltos hizo unas trenzas más delgadas que se conectaban en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Una vez terminado ésto, le dio la vuelta. -Ya que te voy a maquillar, ¿quieres que oculte la cicatriz?-

-No, gracias-

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

Frente a la gran estatua de Odín esperaban Hagen e Hilda. El primero portaba su Manto Sagrado con la capa carmesí que Hyoga le había regalado. La segunda traía su rico vestido ceremonial y una lanza de plata con detalles en dorado y dos alas de cuervo en ónix. Asgrim estaba tras ambos con su propia armadura. El resto de los Dioses Guerreros estaba en el lado izquierdo de la alfombra azul cielo que iba desde el Palacio hasta el altar y sus Sombras del lado derecho.

Arrodillados, esperaron hasta que en su lento andar, Flare pasara frente a ellos. Luego se pusieron de pie y la siguieron hasta el altar. Ahí, Hilda elevó su lanza y los novios se arrodillaron ante ella. -Odín, escúchanos a nosotros en Midgard. Dos jóvenes se inclinan ante ti en busca de tu favor. Un valeroso joven que ya sacrificó su vida por amor y no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo. Una gentil joven cuyo corazón ya se partió en dos, eligiendo entre el amor y el deber-

Siegfried dio un paso al frente. -A la familia real que resguarda Asgard, los Dioses Guerreros juramos lealtad y les brindamos nuestro poder- colocó su casco en la última grada ante ellos, mientras Baldur hizo lo mismo un escalón más abajo. -El aliento de Fafnir-

-La fuerza de Jörmungandr- dijo Thor y Sigurd le imitó.

Alberich y Bjarna le siguieron. -La escudos de amatista de Megrez Delta-

-Los colmillos del Lobo del Norte- prosiguió Fenrir con Jin y Ártica a su lado.

Bud colocó su casco justo después que su hermano. -Las garras del Tigre Vikingo-

-Las melodías de Benetasch Eta- agregó Mime y Reydar no pudo contener un suspiro.

-El hielo de Merak Beta- dijo Asgrim con su casco en el suelo.

Hagen se quitó el propio y lo colocó en las manos de Flare. -El Fuego de Sleipnir-

-Dos se arrodillan, como uno se ponen de pie- exclamó Hilda, tocando los hombros de la pareja con su lanza. -Ante Odín hacen esta promesa y sólo Odín los juzgará-

-_Kärlek__, styrka, ära_! (3)- exclamaron todos los presentes en honor a los novios, que con un beso al atardecer sellaban su unión antre dioses y mortales.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

Terminada la ceremonia como tal, se permitió un tiempo prudencial en el cual se prepararían las mesas para el festín y el resto de la velada. Los Dioses Guerreros y sus Sombras en particular aprovecharon este tiempo para cambiar sus armaduras por ropa de gala. Fenrir había peinado su cabello hacia atrás y atado el largo mechón posterior de manera que se viera más corto. Estaba ataviado con un elegante traje azul marino y un pañuelo blanco en su cuello. El saco tenía detalles en hilo de plata en el cuello y el pecho que formaban lobos heráldicos en dos patas.

Muy elegante y todo, pero a él no le hacía mucha gracia. Había sido un regalo de la Princesa Hilda y no se atrevió a rechazarlo, a pesar de que le hiciera sentir incómodo vestir de esa manera. Jin se había quedado descansando en la habitación, puesto que todavía no estaba totalmente recuperado, así que a su lado la que estaba era Ártica. La prenda de profundo violeta tenía algunos detalles en hilo blanco. Era algo extraño verla con un vestido, pero ciertamente le lucía bien. Fenrir, sin embargo, no comentó nada al respecto pues cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía como si el estómago se le revolviera.

Los siervos pasaron entre todos los invitados para darles una copa. Luego Embla, a paso lento, caminó hasta el centro del salón y elevó su copa.

Los dioses son crueles. Nos envían crudos inviernos en los cuales pasamos dificultades, nos brindan tierras difíciles de cultivar y mantener, se llevan a nuestros seres queridos cuando menos lo esperamos, nos hacen presa de heridas y malestares, dejan que los conflictos afecten nuestras vidas, nos rompen el corazón de un sólo golpe, permiten que la ira nos vuelva monstruos y dejan que los fríos dedos de la muerte nos arrebaten la vida en cualquier momento.

Pero los dioses también son justos. Nos brindan fuego para sobrevivir estos inviernos, fuerza para cuidar de nuestras tierras, curan nuestras heridas y calman nuestro interior. Cuando nuestros seres queridos deben partir al Valhalla, les abren las puertas si han sido dignos y los bañan en gloria por siempre. Si un miembro de la familia se va, nos permiten uno nuevo... o dos o muchos. Si la muerte cierra sus manos alrededor de uno de nosotros, aminoran el sufrimiento y nos llevan en paz... o tal vez aligeran su agarre y nos permiten regresar. A veces nos hacen creer que el amor ha muerto en este mundo, y luego nos dan una nueva oportunidad para ver que no es así. Los dioses son crueles, sí, pero son justos también. Una vez superadas nuestras pruebas, seremos premiados por nuestro coraje.

Lo que no nos destroza nos hace más fuertes.

Princesa Flare, honorable Dios Guerrero Hagen de Merak Beta, los dioses reconocen la fortaleza que hay en ambos, superando situaciones tan difíciles como la vida y la muerte, la justicia y la guerra, el amor y el deber.

Levanto mi copa y brindo por esta unión entre dos vidas, pues los dioses ya lo han hecho y sólo faltamos nosotros en Midgard por reconocerla.

Y todos los presentes levantaron sus copas también, y dijeron al unísono "_Kärlek__, styrka, ära_!" y estallaron en gritos de celebración por los novios y su nueva vida juntos. Los mismos pasaron al centro del salón y dieron comienzo al baile como tal, al ritmo de una lenta y nostálgica pieza muy propia de la cultura asgardiana. Fenrir seguía a Hagen y a Flare con la mirada por toda la pista de baile. -¿Sabes bailar?- le preguntó a su Sombra.

La otra se echó una media sonrisa. -Un poco nada más. Mi hermana me enseñó en caso de que cambiara de opinión y decidiera asistir a su boda. Sin embargo, como no lo hice, es la primera vez que asisto a una gala como ésta... ¿Tú sí sabes?-

-No-

De pronto se acercó Kalervo y extendió su mano en dirección a Ártica. -Vamos, cuñada. Hónrame con el segundo baile-

-¿Segundo?- replicó Fenrir sin querer.

-Por supuesto- dijo el rubio. -Sería un crimen si no hubiera bailado el primero con mi bella esposa-

Señaló a Polar, quien se encontraba bailando con el Santo de Tauro. -Así que, ¿me concedes el honor?-

La otra dudo unos momentos, mirando de reojo a Fenrir. Éste, por su parte, le dirigió la palabra. -Muéstrame lo que te enseñó Polar, a ver si te acuerdas-

Después de unos instantes de perplejidad, Ártica sonrió. -Sí, señor- y se fue a bailar con Kalervo.

En cierto momento, durante el cambio de pieza, se hizo el cambio de pareja y antes de que Ártica se diera cuenta, en lugar de Kalervo, quien bailaba con ella era Bud. Éste lucía un traje de negro azabache con bordados en forma de tigre vikingo en el cuello y las mangas, además del escudo de armas de su familia sobre el corazón. Se veía tan bien, que la sombra morada bajo su ojo era apenas perceptible. Dejó escapar un silbido. -Te ves muy hermosa esta noche-

-T-tú también te ves muy elegante- tartamudeó la otra con un sonrojo. Dieron un pequeño giro durante el cual Alcor Zeta aprovechó para acercar más su cuerpo al de su pareja de baile y susurrar. -Mis acciones me han hecho indigno de la respuesta que quiero que me des. Ustedes tienen razón. He perdido un poco de mí mismo y no soy la mejor de las personas, pero no me quedaré así. Te pido por favor que... me ayudes a superar ésto-

-Así será- la escuchó murmurar y él apoyó su barbilla en la frente de la otra al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Qué calidez tan reconfortante recorría su cuerpo en ese momento...

De repente, un dedo tocó su hombro y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. -Deja de acaparar a mi hermana, Bud. Tengo suficiente con Kalervo- dijo Boreal, tomando las manos de su hermana y llevársela bailando. -¿Qué fue eso?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Un hermano celoso- respondió el otro al dar un giro.

-¿Celoso de qué?-

-Ah, la verdad es que en el país vecino me he sentido algo solo...- Boreal sonrió, algo triste. -En Asgard, yo era el encargado de cuidar y proteger a mis hermanas, aunque una fuera mayor que yo pero ahora...-

Suspiró, dando otro giro. -Nuestra madre tiene a nuestro padre, Polar tiene a Kalervo y a Skírnir. Cuando supe que vendríamos a Asgard, me alegré mucho porque iba a ver nuevamente a mi hermana menor, mi compañera por excelencia en tantas travesuras-

Ártica se rió. -Sin duda le dimos más trabajo a nuestra madre que Polar-

-Sí pero... puedo ver que tú también tienes a alguien-

-¿Hm?- Parpadeó, confundida.

-Soy un hermano mayor, nací con un detector para estas cosas- dijo. -Bud no podría ser más obvio -

-¿Es tan evidente?-

-Toda la vida ha sido evidente. ¿Nunca has notado que antes de hablarle como la gente, me burlo de él?-

-Pero bien que te agrada-

-Hasta donde mi instinto sobreprotector me lo permite, sí- aclaró el otro. -Aunque también está...-

-Mira, mira- interrumpió Ártica, señalando al otro lado del salón. -¡La señorita Hilda está bailando con Fenrir...!-

El cambio de pareja llevó a la Sombra de Alioth Epsilon a bailar con Hagen, luego con el Santo de Pegaso, después con Sigurd y para cuando terminó de bailar con Skírnir, ya estaba exhausta. Ártica tomó una copa de la bandeja de un siervo cercano y salió a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire. En ese momento no había nadie, aunque más tarde de seguro abrirían las puertas para permitir que los invitados se acomodaran en las mesas exteriores.

Apoyada en la baranda, podía ver la ciudadela del Palacio en todo su esplendor. Las calles estaban iluminadas hasta más no poder y decoradas con tulipanes color durazno. En el Palacio se llevaba a cabo el festín principal, pero los súbditos también tenían su propia celebración. A pesar de la distancia, podía escuchar cantos y carcajadas. Ésto la hizo sonreír. Si los dioses no hubieran decidido diferente, ahí es donde estaría celebrando esta noche.

Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado. No fue hasta que sintió como algo se deslizaba sobre su espalda que volteó. Fenrir se había quitado su saco para ponérselo a ella. -¿Qué crees que haces, saliendo al frío después de agitarte tanto? Te vas a resfriar-

La otra, aunque tal vez él no lo notara por la falta de luna esa noche, sentía como el color pintaba sus mejillas. Acomodó mejor la prenda y sonrió, mirando en otra dirección. -G-gracias...-

-¿Qué tanto miras en la ciudadela?- preguntó el otro.

-El pasar del tiempo... no hace mucho, estaría celebrando la boda ahí y no en el Palacio-

Fenrir se apoyó pesadamente en la baranda de granito, sin decir nada. Ártica volteó hacia él. -Me mentiste-

-¿Hm?- gruñó con pereza el otro. -¿Sobre qué?-

-Dijiste que no sabías bailar, pero te vi haciéndolo con la señorita Hilda-

Alioth Epsilon bajó un poco la cabeza, casi ocultándola entre sus brazos, y suspiró. -Yo no sé bailar. La señorita Hilda me estaba mostrando algunos pasos simples-

-Pues entonces es algo que se te da, porque me pareció que lo hiciste muy bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Fenrir no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero las palabras de su Sombra le brindaron un poco de confort. Levantó la cabeza, mirando las montañas. -No sabes lo que dices-

-Muéstrame lo que te enseñó la señorita Hilda, a ver si aprendiste algo- replicó.

El Dios Guerrero volteó hacia ella con una cara de ligero fastidio. -Como quieras- y colocó una de las delicadas manos de la fémina en su hombro y tomó la otra entre la suya. Puso su otra mano en la cintura de Ártica y, mirando de reojo sus pies, comenzó a bailar en un lento pero coordinado ritmo. Después de varias pausas para retomar el compás y finalmente verse satisfecho, se dignó a hablar. -Ves, pasos simples-

Si Fenrir ahora sí podía verlo o no, no lo sabía, pero definitivamente Ártica estaba más ruborizada que antes. Sonrió con su mejor gesto. -Creo que entre tus pasos simples y lo poquito que puedo hacer, casi podemos pretender que sabemos bailar-

Las comisuras de los labios del otro se elevaron ligeramente. -Supongo que sí-

Mirándolos desde uno de los grandes ventanales del salón estaba Bud, recostado contra una columna. Con una bebida en mano, se dignaba a sorber algo del contenido sin despegar su vista de ellos. Su hermano apareció a su lado. -Deja de hacerte esto a ti mismo-

-No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres- dijo el otro, revolviendo el contenido de su vaso con un movimiento manual.

Syd torció la boca. -Mira, cuando lo escogió a él es porque la estabas obligando, ella misma lo dijo, así que todavía tienes una oportunidad-

Mizar Zeta frunció profundamente el entrecejo al escucharlo carcajearse. -Hermano, Ártica no eligió a Fenrir cuando yo la obligué a hacer la elección, lo eligió en el momento en que casi me destroza la cara de un puñetazo-

-¿Qué?- replicó el otro, ligeramente alarmado. -¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-

-Ahora es tan claro, no sé cómo no me di cuenta en ese momento- dijo Bud. -¿No crees que si me hubiera elegido a mí, hubiera preferido no lastimarme? Qué se yo, empujando a Fenrir fuera del camino o desviando mi ataque de alguna manera-

-Y sin embargo...- dijo Syd.

-No lo hizo- terminó su gemelo.

En ese momento, Fenrir y Ártica volvieron a entrar al salón. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Bud es que el primero se venía riendo. No tenía memoria de escuchar a Alioth Epsilon reírse nunca pero ahí estaba, haciéndolo. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se vieron rodeados de personas, Fenrir se calló de inmediato y retomó su expresión seria.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

Después de la comida, todos parecían estar más relajados y gran parte de los invitados se habían trasladado a las mesas de la terraza. En una particularmente larga estaban la mayoría los Dioses Guerreros, sus Sombras y los Santos de Leo y Tauro. La mayoría ya tenía cerveza en mano, pero no fue hasta que Bjarna se sentó con una gigantesca jarra que pareció haber una reacción. -¿No es mucho para usted, señorita?- preguntó Aldebarán, notando la obvia diferencia en tamaño entre la suya y la de la Sombra.

-¿Mucho? Si apenas es una jarra- dijo Asgrim, mientras el resto de los asgardianos asentían con una ceja enarcada.

Tauro frunció el entrecejo. -No creo estar de acuerdo con que muchachos de su edad beban tanto-

Los demás sonrieron y Baldur intervino. -Bueno, le recuerdo que esto es parte de la cultura de nuestro pueblo desde siempre, señor Aldebarán, así como el vino lo ha sido para los griegos. Además, usted no nos lleva tantos años, ¿sabe?-

-Yo no soy griego, joven Baldur...-

Aioria se unió a la conversación con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Ciertamente los griegos tenemos una tradición fuerte con el vino y ustedes con este tipo de cerveza...-

Bjarna captó de inmediato sus intenciones. -¿Se animan a un reto, estimados invitados del sur?-

Leo volteó hacia una mesa cercana donde Milo estaba sentado solo, con un vaso en mano. -¿Qué dices, Escorpión?-

El otro mezcló su bebida con un giro de la muñeca y se puso de pie. -Me parece que si voy a ahogar mis penas en alcohol, mejor lo hago acompañado-

-¡Así se habla!- exclamó Thor, dándole un largo sorbo a la también gigantesca jarra que tenía en mano. Milo trajo varias botellas a la mesa de los asgardianos y Aioria produjo varios vasos de trago corto (4). Reydar los miraba con interés. -¿Qué son esos vasitos tan pequeños?-

Alberich suspiró, fastidiado. -Son para beber pequeñas cantidades de determinados licores, como esos- señaló las botellas de Aioria. -Parte de la gracia del juego es, en esencia, ver cuántos de esos te puedes tomar antes de quedar ebrio-

-¿Pero por qué tan pequeños?- insistió la Sombra de Benetasch Eta. -Digo, ¿si la jarra es más grande...?-

El otro se llevó una mano a la frente. -Porque el contenido de alcohol en esas botellas no es el mismo que el de la cerveza, aún cuando sea en jarras de este tamaño-

-Es verdad, no se tome estos licores a la ligera, señorita- agregó Aioria con una sonrisa. -Patean más de lo que aparentan-

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con ésto- repitió Tauro con los brazos cruzados.

-Míralo así- replicó Milo. -Cada uno tiene su armadura y por tanto, son nuestros iguales-

Aldebarán suspiró, derrotado. -Ciertamente-

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Aioria, sirviendo algo de vodka en los vasos de trago corto. -No dudo que ya conozcan el vodka, así que empezaremos con ese. Ya luego nos agarraremos con las joyas del sur como el tequila y el ron. Igual, el que quiera seguir con su cerveza es más que bienvenido-

Pasó varios de los vasos entre los demás y Fenrir olfateó el contenido con desconfianza. Se volteó hacia su Sombra. -¿A qué sabe ésto?-

-Hm... es un sabor como... bueno, es un sabor muy concentrado-

-Antes de jugar, ¡un trago por los novios!- dijo Aioria y todos bebieron ya fuera de sus vasitos o sus jarras. Fenrir fue de los últimos, y al sentir el líquido bajar por su garganta, arrugó el rostro. -Blargh-

Nuevamente se volvieron a llenar los vasitos. Milo se aclaró la garganta. -Comencemos con uno fácil. Ponemos temática y cada quien debe mencionar algo que pertenezca a ella. El que no pueda después de cinco segundos, bebe-

-¡Empiezo yo!- exclamó Aioria antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar. -¡Héroes griegos que participaron en la Guerra de Troya!-

Los asgardianos juntaron las cejas, indignados, pero nadie se quejó. El Escorpión comenzó. -Odiseo-

-Aquiles- dijo Syd, algo inseguro.

-Héctor- tiró Asgrim.

-Héctor era troyano- corrigió Milo. -Yo sabría, me enfrenté a él-

Los demás hicieron una mueca de confusión, pero Asgrim siguió. -Entonces... Patroclo-

-Áyax- dijo Reydar.

-Áyax- repitió Mime.

-¡Hey, no se vale repetir!- dijo Aioria con un dedo acusador.

Mime suspiró. -Áyax el Grande-

Leo no parecía querer valerlo, pero tampoco parecía poder descalificarlo.

-¿Perseo?- dudó Sigurd. La negativa de los griegos lo hizo entrar en pánico. -¿Cástor? ¿Pólux?-

-No, no y no. Mejor sólo bebe- le dijo el castaño y sonrió con satisfacción al verlo drenar el vasito. -Bien, pon el siguiente-

-Me las van a pagar- dijo el otro con una mueca de ligero desagrado. -Nombres de Valkirias-

-Brynhildr- dijo Fenrir.

-Herja- le siguió Ártica.

-Svipul- agregó Bud.

-Skalmöld-

-Herfjötur-

-Reginleif-

Y así iban los asgardianos, como si recitaran los nombres de las frutas, hasta que finalmente regresaron a Aioria y éste no se veía contento en lo absoluto. -Yo... este... una valkiria... una valkiria... argh-

Derrotado, Aioria bebió de su propio vaso. -Está bien, está bien. Tratemos de mantener los temas más... universales. Obras de la historia del arte-

-"El jardín de las delicias"-

-"Dalí como una niña levantando la piel del agua para ver a un perro dormir a la sombra del mar"-

-"La huída a Egipto (El puesto de carne)"-

-"Blanco sobre blanco"-

-"Olympia"-

-No tengo idea- admitió Bjarna y sin chistar se terminó su jarra. -Animales de tres patas-

-¿Qué?- dijo Alberich.

-Rápido, el animal o bebes- urgió Bud.

-¡Argh!- dijo el otro y se bebió su hasta ahora intacto vaso. -Por lo menos dime un animal de tres patas, genio-

-No existe tal cosa- replicó su Sombra y toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas ante la mirada de incredulidad de Megrez Delta.

Así iba avanzando el juego y para la media noche había contendientes que mostraban signos de desgaste. Syd parpadeaba constantemente, Aioria se balanceaba peligrosamente en las patas traseras de su silla, Bud encontraba difícil articular sus respuestas, Mime miraba atentamente el salero sobre la mesa y Baldur de plano ya había sucumbido y Asgrim tuvo que excusarse para llevarlo a su habitación. Bjarna no dejaba de lanzarle indirectas cada vez más pasadas de tono al Santo de Tauro, quien había renunciado al juego en un inútil esfuerzo por supervisarlo.

Fenrir sentía que la cabeza le daba vuelta a más no poder y la apoyaba pesadamente en su mano, tratando de no irse de frente. Nunca había bebido y ahora lamentaba profundamente haber empezado con tales cantidades. Se reconfortaba en ver que casi todos los demás estaba igual; todos menos Ártica, Milo y Thor.

-De este gran hombre no me sorprende- comentó el Escorpión. -Pero hubiera esperado que alguien de tu contextura hubiera caído hace tiempo. Después de todo, la botella de tequila está casi vacía, el vodka ya se gastó, el ron definitivamente se "evaporó" y las jarras de cerveza también-

Ártica se rió. -Me halaga, pero le recuerdo que empezamos más de diez. Además, yo he bebido cerveza y vodka antes, pero este ron y ese tequila... ciertamente no se pueden beber sin cuidado. Siento la cabeza muy ligera-

-Deja de hacer eso- interrumpió Milo, agarrando el tobillo de Aioria en el último momento y evitando que se fuera para atrás. -Créeme, a menos que la tengas tan ligera como mi compañero de armas, no hay de qué preocuparse-

-Yo siempre he creído que es magia- dijo Thor con alegría. Se terminó la jarra que tenía en mano. -Nunca he visto a Ártica ebria-

-Magia no. Podría ser simplemente que tu metabolismo trabaja muy rápido, igual que el mío-

-Ah, ¿usted no se embriaga fácilmente?-

-No, parte de las virtudes que he obtenido de mi entrenamiento-

De repente, escucharon unas voces cerca. -¡Bjarna, deja de lanzarle improperios al Santo de Tauro!- gritaba Alberich, evidentemente pasado de tragos, señalándola con un dedo acusador. -¿Qué clase de imagen proyectas sobre Asgard?-

-¡Quién te crees para darme órdenes!- vociferaba la otra, sentada en el regazo del incómodo Santo en cuestión.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Quién tiene el Zafiro de Odín, tú o yo?- dijo, señalando su ombligo, aunque ahí no hubiera nada. Su Sombra entrecerró los ojos, mirándole el abdomen. Levantó la mano tratando de articular una respuesta, pero no pudo y el fastidio se estaba acumulando en su rostro.

Thor se puso de pie. -Discúlpenme un momento. Creo que se requiere de mi presencia por allá- dijo y se acercó a ambos Megrez Delta de manera imponente gracias a su altura. Tomó a cada uno en una mano y se los echó al hombro. -Ya es hora de que ustedes dos, mocosos revoltosos, se vayan a dormir-

-¡Bájame, Thor!- reclamaba Bjarna en medio de un berrinche, pero ni ella ni Alberich se pudieron soltar del poderoso agarre de Phecda Gamma. Aioria, por su parte, se había caído hacia atrás y esta vez, Milo no había hecho nada para detenerlo. -Te lo tienes merecido, gato-

-No soy un gato, soy un león- replicó el otro, arrastrando las palabras a más no poder.

-Espero no lo tome como que me estoy metiendo en lo que no me incumbe, señor Milo- dijo Ártica. -Pero me alegra ver que está de mejor humor-

El otro arqueó una ceja, bebiendo de su vaso. La Sombra sonrió. -Desde que llegó a Asgard, me parece que no ha estado muy a gusto...-

Milo miró hacia el oscuro cielo de Asgard, estrellado a más no poder. -Ciertamente no estaba muy conforme con venir. He estado muy centrado en las pérdidas que he sufrido recientemente pero... bueno, digamos que el brindis de la pequeña señora me hizo reflexionar-

-Creo que ya me voy a ir a dormir- exclamó Bud de pronto, a nadie en particular. Se puso de pie, pero parecía que el mundo era demasiado borroso para enfocarlo y no se movió. -Creo que dormir acá afuera no es tan mala idea-

Syd también se había puesto de pie. -Vamos, yo te guiaré- dijo, dando un paso en falso que casi le cuesta la dentadura contra una silla. Aldebarán puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno y los empujó con suavidad. -No, _yo_ los guiaré antes de que se maten contra una pared-

Otros también se fueron retirando, aunque aquellos que no podían hacerlo solos se quedaron donde estaban. En determinado momento, la mano que sostenía la cabeza de Fenrir cedió y si no fuera porque Ártica lo agarró en el momento preciso, se hubiera dado duro contra la mesa. El Dios Guerrero apoyó con suavidad la frente en sobre el mobiliario. -Fenrir, ¿quieres irte a dormir o...?-

El otro levantó la mano en señal de que no lo moviera. -Déjame así como estoy- y pareció deslizarse a un limbo entre el ahí y quién sabe dónde.

Milo bebió nuevamente de su vaso, observándolos. -Eres una persona muy leal-

-¿Eh?-

-Esa cicatriz, Duphe Alpha me comentó un poco sobre ella. Una mala paga por el esfuerzo que hiciste por ese animal-

-Ah... Ciertamente con ella es ahora difícil que mi rostro pueda reflejar la dulzura y el calor que es tan natural en la Princesa Hilda o mi hermana Polar...- dijo ella. -Pero está bien. Quiero creer que fue una prueba de los dioses, mi primera prueba como Sombra de Alioth Epsilon-

-Hm... sin duda no hay experiencia para un guerrero como aquella que queda marcada con una cicatriz... Já- exclamó, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Tomó los dos pequeños vasos que cada uno estaba usando y sirvió un poco de tequila en ellos. Luego tomó el de Fenrir y vertió lo que quedaba. -Levántate, Alioth Epsilon, nos queda un último brindis por hacer-

El aludido abrió los ojos de golpe y frunció el cejo, todavía con la frente apoyada en la mesa. -No quiero más de eso-

-Vamos, vamos, si con éste terminamos- insistió el Santo de Escorpión, levantando la cabeza del otro y poniendo el pequeño vaso en su mano. Les pasó un poco de sal y un pedazo de limón a ambos y retomó su lugar. -Por las cicatrices, interiores y exteriores, que si no nos han matado, es porque nos hicieron más fuertes-

-¡Más fuertes!- Y los tres, uno a regañadientes, bebieron lo que quedaba de tequila y dieron por terminado el juego.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

Caminando a tropezones, se sintió relativamente aliviado de que Ártica pasara su brazo por sus hombros y le dejara apoyarse en ella. Con mucha delicadeza y paciencia, lo fue guiando hasta sus habitaciones en el ala oeste. -¿Qué le pasa a mi cabeza? Siento muchas cosas raras-

Lo dejó un momento contra la pared mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Seguidamente lo guió hasta el interior y cerró la puerta. El mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio y Fenrir tuvo suerte de estar lo suficientemente cerca de la cama como para caer en ella en lugar del suelo.

Ártica se había quitado sus zapatos de tacón y donde lo vio ahí tirado, no pudo evitar sonreír. -¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte los zapatos?-

El otro ni pudo responder, así que simplemente lo hizo y los dejó lo más lejos de la cama que pudo, no fuera a ser que en algún momento Fenrir se levantara de la cama y se tropezara con ellos. Seguidamente se volteó hacia él y vio que tenía la mano sobre los ojos. Ártica se puso de pie. -Buenas noches, Fenrir-

-Espera un momento- gruñó el otro, dando algunas vueltas hasta que encontró cómo meterse entre las cobijas al lado de Jin. -Tu cicatriz...-

La joven se llevó la mano a la cara de manera inconsciente. -¿Hm?-

-Tal vez no es cálida, pero es fiera... digna de quien debe proteger a un Dios Guerrero...-

Si Fenrir hubiera tratado de enfocarla, no hubiera podido, pero el tono de voz le hizo suponer que estaba halagada. -Gracias, tus palabras me honran-

-Ahora solo falta que te enseñe a cazar como se debe... mañana tal vez...-

Ártica se rió. -Tal vez-

Y cerró la puerta del espejo, todavía con el saco de Fenrir puesto.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

(1) Aljaba o Carcaj. Instrumento para portar flechas.

(2) Como la que usa David para matar a Goliath.

(3) "Kärlek, styrka, ära", sueco para "amor, fuerza, gloria". Escogí el sueco porque entra dentro de Escandinavia y... es menos complicado que el noruego /3.

(4) Vasos de shots


	12. Capítulo 11: Manada

_Capítulo 11: Manada_

Daba una vuelta, daba otra. Era raro porque hacía unos momentos su cuerpo ni se sentía y de repente todo se le hizo pesado, especialmente la cabeza. Se acomodó de estar de lado a estar boca arriba y sintió cierto peso cerca de su pie. Por instinto más que nada (nunca sabes con qué puedes despertar durmiendo a la intemperie), pateó lo que sea que fuere y se dio media vuelta. No fue hasta que escuchó un estruendo justo a su lado que finalmente abrió los ojos.

-Auch- se quejó Ártica, frotándose la cabeza. -Ahora sé lo que sintió el señor Aioria anoche-

Pareciera que había estado leyendo sentada en la silla cercana y apoyó los pies en el borde de la cama. Cuando Fenrir pateó el peso que sintió, la hizo perder el equilibrio e irse para atrás. Libro, Sombra y tostada salieron volando.

-Lo siento- dijo, tratando de erguirse, pero su cabeza comenzó a dolerle como si un caballo se la hubiera pateado. Se desplomó otra vez y lo que hizo fue darse media vuelta para ver a su Sombra.

-Lo siento- repitió Fenrir con los ojos entrecerrados, profundamente indignado de que la muy pobre luz que entraba por debajo de las cortinas le lastimara tanto los ojos. Se dio media vuelta otra vez. -Argh-

-No te preocupes, he recibido peores golpes- contestó ella, enderezando la silla y poniendo el libro sobre la misma. Estaba por tomar la tostada con tocino pero Jin se había bajado de un salto de la cama y estaba a escasos pasos de ella. En un tenso momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, Ártica retiró la mano, nerviosa. Una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien. -C-cómetela si quieres, Jin-

El lobo no necesitó que se lo repitiera y de inmediato la devoró. Fenrir se tapó la cabeza con la cobija. -¿Pasa algo? ¿O por qué estás aquí tan temprano?-

-Es medio día- dijo la otra con cierta alegría. -Lamento haberte despertado. Es sólo que con lo mucho que bebiste anoche, estaba segura de que ibas a tener una resaca monumental-

-¿Resaca es este dolor de cabeza que tengo?- gruñó el otro.

-Entre otras cosas, sí. Me alegra que no tengas el estómago revuelto, eso sería más... laborioso-

-¿Y cómo me la quito?-

-Pues, de golpe no se puede quitar... pero te traje jugo de frutas-

Alioth Epsilon se destapó la cabeza y la miró con una cara de total fastidio. -¿Jugo de frutas? ¿Es en serio?-

-El señor Milo dijo que ayuda a bajar los efectos de la resaca... pero si no lo quieres, puedes encontrar tu propio remedio- Ártica arqueó una ceja con cierto reproche.

Fenrir entrecerró sus ojos. -Bueno, bueno. Dame acá- dijo, y se lo bebió de golpe. -¿Es... es normal que el jugo de frutas me sepa a vodka?-

-No- respondió ella, tratando de aguantarse una carcajada pero eventualmente cedió y su risa resonó por toda la habitación.

El otro se dio media vuelta y se volvió a tapar con la cobija. -Eres una insolente, cómo te atreves a reírte de tu Dios Guerrero. Vete a hacer algo productivo-

-Está bien, está bien, ya me voy. Sigue descansado, yo terminaré unas cosas y regresaré a mi habitación, por si necesitas algo-

Su única respuesta fue la mano de Fenrir indicándole que ya podía irse. Ártica se fue a la cocina por otro par de vasos con jugo de fruta y se dirigió al ala este. Tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Bud, y un gruñido muy leve le respondió. Abrió la puerta y se topó con un total desastre dentro de la habitación. Esquivó lo mejor que pudo la ropa y se sentó en la cama. Se le quedó viendo al joven en ella unos momentos. -¿...Syd?-

El gemelo se dio media vuelta y abrió perezosamente los ojos. Sin embargo, en el momento en que enfocó el rostro de quien le hablaba, dio un respingo. Se alejó un poco de ella y con algo de nervios levantó un poco la cobija que lo cubría. Una vez revisado lo que le preocupaba, respiró tranquilo. Ártica arqueó una ceja en su dirección. -Ah... es que tengo la costumbre de...- se aclaró la garganta. -Dormir desnudo...-

Inmediatamente la otra se alejó de él, todavía con los vasos en mano, y un rubor incómodo en su rostro. Syd se rió, nervioso. -No, no, no te preocupes, ¡Sí tengo ropa interior puesta!- exclamó. -Pero creo que para ti eso no hace...mucha diferencia...-

La otra negó con una rigidez palpable. Mizar Zeta suspiró con una sonrisa. -Bueno, no es que me moleste que después de una borrachera me des los buenos días descubriendo mis intimidades pero... ¿A qué debo tu visita a mi habitación, niña?-

-Esta es la habitación de Bud- aclaró ella.

-Oh...- dejó escapar el otro. -Eso explica por qué anoche me pareció que todo estaba volteado... pero creí que era la ebriedad-

-Toma- le dio uno de los vasos. -El Santo de Escorpión dice que el jugo de frutas ayuda a aminorar las molestias de la resaca-

-Gracias- dijo, aceptándolo. Cuando la vio ir hacia la puerta que separaba esa habitación de la otra, le tuvo que decir algo más. -Ah, y Ártica... apreciaría si... no le comentaras a nadie mis... eh... preferencias a la hora de dormir-

-Puedes estar seguro de que esto no sale de aquí-

-Excelente, buen día- se despidió cuando ella cerró la puerta intermedia.

Bud estaba despierto, simplemente no se había molestado en salir de la cama todavía. A pesar de que le pareció raro que alguien entrara sin tocar por la puerta que dividía las habitaciones, con costo se acomodó cuando vio que era Ártica. Ella, sin embargo, no dio un paso más hacia la cama. Se le quedó viendo con una mirada que reflejaba cierto recelo. -Bud, tú por casualidad... no duermes desnudo, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? Claro que no- dijo, quitándose la cobija de encima y revelando sus piyamas.

-Uff, menos mal- suspiró la otra con alivio al acercarse y darle el vaso con jugo.

Bud pareció darse cuenta de por qué le preguntaba tal cosa y se rió con ganas. -Los hermanos gemelos no somos iguales en todo, ¿sabes?-

-Bien, he terminado mi ronda de repartición de jugo de frutas. Ahora iré otra vez a la cocina por uno, dado que le di el mío a tu hermano-

Bud se rió. -Te envidio, despertarte temprano el día posterior a una borrachera sin rastro alguno de ella-

-No sabes lo que dices- dijo la otra en el marco de la puerta. -Buen día-

Se fue hasta el comedor, donde el único que estaba era Milo de Escorpión. Al igual que ella, era de los pocos que se había despertado relativamente temprano para desayunar y por tanto todavía tenía el horario para almorzar a esa hora. Tomó asiento en la misma mesa.

-¿Reporte de daños?- le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mínimo... al menos en Epsilon y Zeta, ignoro cómo estará el resto del grupo... ¿Y ustedes?-

-Aioria sobrevivirá- respondió. -Los Santos de Bronce, sin embargo, van a recordar... o no-recordar, esta velada durante mucho tiempo-

La Sombra torció la boca en una mueca que mezclaba risa, empatía y lástima. -¿Así de mal?-

-Pues, digamos que hubiera sido más provechoso que Aldebarán los supervisara a ellos, en lugar de perder el tiempo supervisándolos a ustedes-

-Lo que no nos destroza nos hace más fuertes- dijo Ártica y comenzaron a comer.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

Después de sacarse la pereza de encima, Alcor Zeta finalmente salió de la cama de su hermano y se fue a su propia habitación. Echó a Syd de la misma y se metió a la ducha. Si el jugo de frutas había funcionado para algo o no al final, él no sabía, pero el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Una vez listo, partió directamente a la cocina por alimento. Los cocineros le proporcionaron algunas de las sobras del almuerzo y cuando salió, se sentó a comer. No notó, sin embargo, que había alguien más ahí. La Princesa Hilda se sentó a su lado con una copa en mano. -Ah, me alegra ver que ya estés despierto, Bud. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar que algunos de ustedes simplemente no aparecían...-

El otro se rió. -Lo que no nos destroza, nos hace más fuertes, señorita Hilda... Aunque no voy a ocultar el hecho de que anoche más de uno estaba listo para tirar la toalla-

-O la mesa. Thor me dijo que aparentemente nuestros Megrez Delta tienen guaro vikingo (1)- dijo ella con cierto suspiro.

-Ah, sí... bueno, creo... para ese momento yo...- se aclaró la garganta. -No estaba prestando mucha atención-

Hilda sonrió. -¿Disfrutaste de la velada, al menos? Creo que en general fue muy agradable...-

-Por supuesto, señorita Hilda. Van a hablar de esta boda durante años y años... o hasta que usted se case, claro está. Luego la gente tendrá discusiones épicas sobre cuál boda fue más espectacular...- divagaba Bud, moviendo la salchicha en su tenedor de un lado a otro.

Hilda parpadeó con algo de color en sus mejillas. -¿Cuando yo me case...?-

-Señorita Hilda, disculpe que le interrumpa- dijo una jovencita, haciendo una profunda reverencia. -Sólo vengo a avisarle que algunos de los invitados ya están listos para partir...-

-Por supuesto, gracias- respondió ella al ponerse de pie. -Bud, ¿te importaría ir al Salón Blanco? Iré en unos minutos, no tardaré-

El gemelo asintió y la vio irse del comedor mientras él terminaba lo que quedaba de su desayuno. Luego se puso de pie, llevó sus platos a la cocina y se encaminó al lugar de encuentro. El Salón Blanco tenía el nombre más apropiado del mundo, puesto que prácticamente todos los tapizados, cortinas, objetos y demás artículos en ella eran blancos. Para terminar de complementarla, Hilda había decidido cederles ese espacio a las Sombras para cuando necesitaran reunirse.

Bud se sentó en el sillón y destapó una pequeña jarra de cristal sobre la mesa. Tomó una de las mentas blancas y se la metió a la boca. Siempre se había preguntado de dónde salían esas mentas, pero cuando la mayor de las princesas ingresó a la instancia, la duda se fue de su mente. Se puso de pie y luego se volvió a sentar una vez que ella hizo lo mismo. Hilda también se comió una de las mentas antes de hablar. -Bien, Bud. Tú y yo todavía tenemos asuntos pendientes...-

El gemelo asintió, ligeramente triste al recordar lo que había hecho. La princesa tapó el contenedor de las mentas y se acomodó en su asiento. -Bud, ¿sabes quién los trajo a ti y a Syd de vuelta al Palacio para el ritual?-

El otro ladeó la cabeza. -Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello...-

-En primera instancia no sabíamos mucho sobre ninguna de las Sombras, así que les asignamos las recuperaciones conforme iban apareciendo-

-Siguiendo más o menos el orden en que luchamos, supongo-

-Así es- dijo ella. -Ya que esta persona todavía no había recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento, se le dijo que de encontrarlos a ustedes, que avisara y otra Sombra le ayudaría a traerlos. Así que partió en la dirección general en la cual los habitantes de la Ciudadela te habían visto ir-

-Iba hacia las tierras de nuestros padres... le prometí a Syd que lo dejaría descansar en el lugar en que creció...-

-Al tercer día de su partida, nos avisaron que la jovencita estaba de regreso...- pausó un momento, estrujando un poco el vestido que traía puesto. Bud frunció el cejo ante la palabra "jovencita".

-Andri fue a recibirla. Dijo que venía cargando a como podía a los dos Dioses Guerreros, que sus ojos estaban irritados...-

Bud volteó hacia ella de pronto con los ojos muy abiertos. -Acaso ella... ¿¡Nos arrastró ella sola desde donde estábamos!-

-Aparentemente...- continuó Hilda. -Y luego se encerró en su habitación durante dos días. No fue hasta que Flare entró a preguntarle cuál era el problema que nos enteramos que ella te conocía desde antes. Nos dijo que un día desapareciste y desde entonces no sabía qué había pasado contigo...-

Bud tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo nunca había pensado en nada de ello hasta ahora. -¿Por qué Ártica nunca me dicho nada sobre esto?-

Hilda le sonrió amablemente. -Creo que no logra enfrentar la idea de recordarlo-

-Una vez me reclamó sobre eso, cuando hablábamos sobre algo de Fenrir pero lo dijo con una ligereza... no le di mucha importancia...-

-La razón por la cual te cuento esto, a costa de la confianza que Ártica me tiene, es para que recuerdes lo mucho que te estima, aunque no sea en la manera en que tú quieres-

Bud sonrió. -Sí... ayer finalmente comenzó a entrarme eso en la cabeza... Supongo que debería estar agradecido porque a pesar de que casi cometo una gran estupidez, se quedó a mi lado-

-Creo que todos debemos estar agradecidos de que los dioses son crueles, pero también son justos- replicó Hilda, evidentemente disfrutando la menta. -Ahora, en relación a tu reivindicación, me parece apropiado que comiences por reemplazar los árboles que tumbaste...-

Un tic se apoderó del ojo del gemelo. Había derribado bastantes ese día. -Yo... Como usted diga, señorita Hilda, me lo merezco...-

-Ese es el espíritu- dijo ella. -Ahora cómete otra menta y ve a disfrutar del resto del día-

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

Sintiendo que finalmente su cuerpo regresaba al hábito normal, Fenrir salió de su cama. El estómago le aullaba, reclamando alimento. Se metió a la ducha y se bañó con algo de pereza. Jin estaba lamiendo los últimos rastros de leche de un recipiente en el suelo, probablemente dejado ahí por Ártica, para cuando él salió. Se vistió y estaba a punto de salir cuando algo atrajo su mirada. Sobre la silla todavía estaba el libro de su Sombra. Lo tomó, lo abrió y miró fijamente el contenido de la página.

Lo cerró de golpe, derrotado. Quería poder leer la historia por su cuenta pero evidentemente le era imposible. Elevó una ceja en el momento en que una idea entró en su mente y se dirigió a la puerta del espejo. -Ártica, necesito que me enseñes a le.. Ah...-

La aludida efectivamente estaba en su habitación, pero estaba dormida en la cama bajo una cobija extra. Si hubiera tenido que adivinar, Fenrir diría que Ártica se había despertado temprano como le era costumbre, pero por haberse ido a dormir tan tarde en la madrugada simplemente no había descansado lo suficiente. Jin se subió a la cama y olfateó a la Sombra, tal vez buscando comida. Fenrir se rió. -Vamos por algo de comer, Jin- dijo, y salieron de la habitación.

No había nadie en el comedor además de ellos, así que saciaron su hambre a gusto y sin tener que conversar con nadie. Luego salieron a los jardines. Ya estaba entrada la tarde y el sol los miraba desde por encima de las montañas. A lo lejos vio la inconfundible cabellera verde de Boreal y por mero reflejo se le acercó. Éste tenía en su mano un cuaderno de dibujo y boceteaba unas figuras que no estaban frente a él. -¿Son esas Polar y Ártica?-

Boreal dio un cierto respingo, pues claramente no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero recobró la compostura casi de inmediato. -Así es...-

-¿Cómo puedes dibujarlas sin verlas?- le preguntó el otro con una ceja arqueada.

-Tengo buena memoria...- dijo, dándole el cuaderno para que viera mejor ese y otros dibujos. -En realidad, es más por ejercicios de observación. A Polar la veo constantemente, así que casi que he memorizado sus rasgos. Mi hermana menor me cuesta un poco más...-

-¿Quién es esa?- inquirió Fenrir, señalando el boceto de una niña.

-¿Hm? ¿No la reconoce?- Boreal ladeó la cabeza. -Es Ártica-

-No, no lo es- replicó tercamente Alioth Epsilon. Al menos para él, no lo era.

-Ahh...- dejó escapar Boreal con una risa. -Así se veía Ártica de niña... y sin cicatriz-

Fenrir elevó un poco sus cejas. Ciertamente no había tenido en cuenta ese pequeño detalle. Desde que la conocía, para él la cara de su Sombra siempre había sido asimétrica; primero por los vendajes, más adelante por la cicatriz. Hojeó otros de los bocetos y notó que la niña aparecía en todos ellos. -¿Son muy viejos estos dibujos?-

-No...- replicó el otro, mirando las montañas. -Varios de ellos los hice durante nuestro viaje hacia acá-

-¿Entonces por qué siempre sale de niña...?-

Boreal se rascó la nuca. -Porque esa era la Ártica que vivía en mis recuerdos... no tenía cómo saber que ahora ata su cabello en una trenza... o que ya no camina ligeramente encorvada... o cómo se veía su rostro después de ser mordida por un lobo...-

Fenrir siguió ojeando los bocetos y se detuvo en el que el propio Boreal y Polar abrazaban a su hermana menor, quien se veía intranquila por algo. Y de algo fue de lo que se acordó el Dios Guerrero de pronto. -Boreal, ¿por qué Ártica le tiene miedo a los truenos?-

El hermano mayor de su Sombra parpadeó, ligeramente confundido, pero retomó la palabra. -Ah... ¿Usted también se dio cuenta?-

-¿Yo también...?- replicó Fenrir con una ceja arqueada.

-Poca gente le ha prestado atención al hecho de que Ártica mágicamente desaparece durante las tormentas eléctricas... ya sabe, va y se encierra en algún lado... El único que sabía aparte de nosotros era Bud, lo que no es de extrañar considerando que ella vivió con él durante seis años-

-Sus chillidos no me dejaban dormir- dijo el otro, rascándose la barbilla perezosamente. -Tuve que sentarme a hacerle compañía para que dejara que hacerlo-

Boreal se le quedó viendo con una expresión de ligero asombro y luego una muy cálida sonrisa pintó sus labios. -Joven Fenrir, nosotros regresaremos mañana al país vecino y una vez más estaremos demasiado lejos de mi hermana para reconfortarla en esas situaciones pero... ¿Podría, por favor, hacerlo usted por nosotros...?-

Éste puso su mano en el hombro de Fenrir y el otro, aunque la mayor parte de las veces detestara que otras personas lo tocaran, sintió todo el peso de las palabras de Boreal en esa mano. Lo miró con detenimiento unos segundos y luego las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente. -Así será-

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

Como que todo se estaba desvaneciendo, fuera lo que fuera. Sabía que había tenido sentido hacía unos momentos, pero de repente se le comenzó a escapar de las manos y ya no sabía qué pasaba. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que sintió un resoplido sobre su cara que finalmente abrió los ojos. Frente a sí, la penetrante mirada azul de Jin se clavaba en ella. Ártica sintió una ola de malestar horrible recorrer su cuerpo y con una sonrisa muy nerviosa, se tapó la cabeza con la cobija. Si ella realmente esperaba que la misma la protegiera del lobo, era difícil saber, pero parecía empeñada en intentarlo. Jin resopló varias veces más sobre ella, pero Ártica no se destapó.

-Espero que sepas lo ridícula que te ves, escondiéndote bajo una cobija- exclamó la voz de Fenrir en algún lugar atrás de ella. Su Sombra finalmente se destapó y lo vio sentado en una silla, hojeando el libro. -Jin no te hará daño-

-Eso... es claro para ti, pero yo no... tengo esa certeza- replicó la otra, alejándose muy lentamente del lobo. Jin se acostó en la cama y Ártica se puso de pie de un respingo. -Los animales en general parecen no congeniar conmigo...-

Fenrir arqueó una ceja. -¿Qué? Entonces la marca en tu brazo, ¿qué crees que es?-

-¿Cuál marca?- exclamó la otra, dándole la vuelta a ambas extremidades en busca de ella.

El otro arrugó el rostro con fastidio. -El día en que llegó tu familia del país vecino, Jin te marcó en el brazo izquierdo-

Ártica fue la que arrugó el rostro ahora, con cierto aire de desagrado. -S-sí pero eso fue... no sé, a lo mejor me confundió con un árbol-

-Qué ignorante que eres- le dijo Fenrir. -Te marcó como suya... es decir, que te aceptó en la manada-

La Sombra se le quedó viendo, atónita. Luego volteó hacia el lobo, que para ese momento estaba peleándose con la cobija para acomodarse y dormir bajo la misma. Ártica, temblorosa, tomó la cobija. El animal la miraba fijamente, viendo como la extendía de un movimiento y se la ponía a él encima. Jin se puso de pie, le puso las patas en el pecho y la tumbó. Luego le dio una sola lamida por todo el lado izquierdo de la cara y se volvió a acostar en la cama.

Ártica se irguió y Fenrir notó que tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos. -¿Por qué lloras? Ya te dije que no te va a hacer daño-

La otra se restregó el rostro con una sonrisa. -No, no es eso... es sólo que... me alegra mucho saber que no me odia-

El Dios Guerrero se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, teniéndola en frente torció los labios y no le dijo nada. Sus orbes ambarinas se quedaron fijas en las de plata, con una ligera pausa en la cicatriz. Finalmente, luego de un suspiro, Fenrir se dignó a hablar. -Ártica... gracias...-

Ella ladeó la cabeza, claramente confundida.

-Desde el primer día has estado pendiente de mí, que si quiero comer, o salir a caminar, o escuchar la historia del libro, o beber chocolate caliente, o respondiendo mis preguntas o dejar que Jin se coma la tostada a pesar de que todavía se está recuperando, o de si tengo resaca...-

-Por supuesto, soy tu Sombra y mi deber es...-

-Sí, sí, yo entiendo eso- le interrumpió el joven de cabellos plateados. -Es sólo que... nadie nunca... desde que mis padres... nadie se había preocupado por mí...-

Ártica se veía ligeramente sorprendida y no parecía tener palabras.

-Sé que tal vez no siempre fui amable y por eso... gracias...-

La fémina se acercó y aunque se fuera a ganar un regaño o un empujón después, le dio un abrazo. -Mi padre solía decir que la nieve es blanca porque ha olvidado de qué color era... pero creo que tú ya has empezado a recordar-

Fenrir, incómodo, le devolvió el abrazo sólo con un mano y de manera apenas perceptible. -No tengo idea de qué quieres decir con eso-

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

Después de la cena, la gran mayoría parecía finalmente haber recobrado la vitalidad de siempre. Los asgardianos que se habían escondido de la luz solar todo el día finalmente habían aparecido para compartir sus experiencias combatiendo la resaca. Incluso los Santos de Bronce se habían unido a compartir las propias, y más de uno de sus relatos había arrancado carcajadas generales.

Ante la petición de Boreal, tanto su hermana como el Dios Guerrero a quien protegía se dirigieron al Salón Blanco cuando terminaron de comer. No había nadie ahí en ese momento, así que Ártica de una vez se dirigió hacia cierta jarra de cristal y se comió una de las mentas en su interior. Le ofreció otra a Fenrir. -Te las recomiendo, son deliciosas. Hay días en que me quedo toda la tarde aquí, comiéndome una tras otra...-

-Eso es gula- fue lo único que dijo el otro al echarse una a la boca. La verdad sí estaban deliciosas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que entrara alguien más en la estancia, pero no era Boreal, era Bud. Se dieron unos momentos de silencio incómodo entre ellos, y luego Ártica ofreció la jarra en su dirección. -¿Menta?-

-Gracias- replicó, tomando una. -Aunque no debería, me comí varias en la tarde-

-Quisiera saber de dónde vienen- se dijo Ártica, dejando la jarra sobre la mesa. Fenrir inmediatamente se apoderó de la misma y sacó otra menta.

-Argh, eso le iba a preguntar a la señorita Hilda hace un rato, se me fue por completo- exclamó Alcor Zeta, llevándose una mano a la frente. -Bueno, otro día le preguntaré...-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Fenrir.

Por un momento, Bud creyó que lo estaba recriminando por ello, pero al ver las ansias con la que metía la mano en la jarra de mentas se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta común y corriente. Fenrir simplemente no sabía cómo preguntar las cosas sin sonar tan tosco. -Boreal me pidió que por favor viniera después de cenar-

-Así es- dijo el mencionado, quien acababa de entrar en la estancia con varias cosas bajo el brazo, su cuaderno de dibujo entre ellas. -Me alegra que ya todos estén aquí-

-¿Y a qué debemos la invitación?- preguntó su hermana.

-Pues, quisiera retratarlos, para mostrarle a mi padre cuando regresemos-

Bud ladeó la cabeza. -¿Y no es más fácil tomar una fotografía?-

-Ugh, Bud, por favor. Insultas mi lado creativo- replicó el otro. -La fotografía _tal vez _sea más cercana a la realidad, pero le hace falta el sentimiento que el trazo de la mano proporciona-

El gemelo sonrió. -Lo siento, lo siento. Por mí está bien-

-A mí me encanta la idea- exclamó Ártica. -Sólo quisiera poder estar ahí para ver la expresión de nuestro padre...-

Fenrir se quedó en silencio, mirando el cuaderno de bocetos. No sabía por qué, pero no estaba totalmente cómodo con la idea. O tal vez sólo le daba vergüenza que alguien lo dibujara. Boreal pareció percibir su incertidumbre. -Joven Fenrir, si está bien con usted, empezaré por retratar a Bud y mi hermana, para que vea qué tal me quedan-

El otro asintió, comiéndose otra menta. El primero retrato los mostraba a ambos sentados, uno al lado del otro, con una sonrisa. El segundo, menos serio, eran ambos de pie, levantando un brazo para mostrar sus músculos. Bueno, el de Bud por lo menos, porque Ártica no tenía mucho que digamos. -Ridículos-

-No somos ridículos- replicó Ártica, indignada. -Cuando éramos niños, siempre le mostrábamos a mi padre cuán fuertes éramos-

-A lo mejor le arranque una sonrisa ver que todavía lo hacemos- dijo Bud con alegría.

-Bien, siguen ustedes dos- dijo Boreal, cambiando a una página limpia. Fenrir ya estaba sentado en un sillón, así que Ártica simplemente se colocó detrás de él. -¿Hm? ¿Por qué no te sientas a su lado?-

Su hermana negó. -No, una Sombra siempre resguarda la espalda de su Dios Guerrero-

Seguidamente apoyó las manos en los hombros de éste y sonrió. Fenrir se notó ligeramente fastidiado, pero no hizo ademán por hacerla cambiar de posición. Algunos minutos después, Boreal anunció que había terminado. Alioth Epsilon no dijo nada al respecto, pero estaba muy impresionado con el resultado. Si la fotografía habría logrado captar el momento así, no sabía, pero ciertamente había algo de magia en verlo hecho a mano. Se dieron entonces las buenas noches y cada uno partió a su habitación.

Jin seguía dormido en la cama de Ártica y ésta, a pesar de lo aprendido ese día, no reunía suficiente coraje como para moverlo. Fenrir, sin embargo, le quitó la cobija de encima y le tocó suavemente la frente con un dedo. -Jin, cámbiate de lugar- y con sólo eso el lobo azul se fue a la otra habitación a resumir su descanso.

Luego volteó hacia su Sombra. -Será mejor que descanses bien, mañana iremos a cazar y tal vez nos tome varios días encontrar lo que buscamos-

La otra se vio tomada por sorpresa. -Pero... mi familia se va mañana...-

-Partiremos después de que ellos se vayan- le aseguró el otro, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación. -Así que descansa-

Ártica parpadeó, un poco confundida, pero se encogió de hombros. -Buenas noches-

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

El grupo esperaba afuera para intercambiar las últimas palabras con sus anfitriones. Ya habían agradecido la invitación y hospitalidad de las Princesas y ahora sólo faltaba la despedida de otras. Bud fue el primero en aparecer, llevando varias cosas consigo. Entre ellas iban una pala, unas bolsas con semillas y varios sacos. Polar ladeó la cabeza. -¿Adónde vas con todo eso, Bud?-

Una gota de sudor perló el rostro del gemelo. -Voy a limpiar cierta área de los terrenos reales. Una... bestia furibunda hizo un desastre ahí hace varios días y arrancó varios árboles-

-Oh... bueno, espero que esa bestia no vuelva a aparecer- le replicó la mujer, dándole un abrigo negro. -No quiero presumir, pero acerté bastante bien tu talla a pesar de no haberte visto desde hace seis años-

Bud la tomó, miró la prenda unos segundos y luego dejó casi todo lo que tenía en las manos en el suelo. Seguidamente abrazó a Polar. -Muchas gracias. Me alegra mucho que hayan venido, los voy a extrañar-

La mayor pasó sus dedos por la cabellera del gemelo. -Nosotros también te vamos a extrañar, no tan pequeño Bud. Ojalá nos visites pronto. Trae a tu hermano también, es un joven realmente encantador-

Kalervo estrechó su mano. -Si por mi fuera, podrían venirse todos a vivir una temporada o dos... pero no creo que a la señorita Hilda le haga gracia exportar a sus Dioses y Sombras-

Bud tuvo que reírse. -¿"Exportar"? Pasamos de leyendas a bienes de consumo... pero gracias por la invitación. La tendremos en cuenta-

Boreal se acercó a él y también estrechó su mano, aunque con fuerza innecesaria. -Nos vemos, Bud. Gracias por tus cortesías y espero que cuides bien de mi hermana-

-Siempre he cuidado bien de tu hermana- replicó el otro con cierto reproche.

De repente, el aura intimidante de Polar pareció transferirse momentáneamente a Boreal.- Si me entero de que algo igual o peor que una mordida de lobo le ha sucedido a mi hermana, puedes estar seguro de que cabalgaré desde el país vecino hasta acá sólo para molerte a golpes-

Embla empujó a su hijo fuera del camino y el aura desapareció de inmediato. -Ya deja de acapararlo, yo también me quiero despedir... Ahh, Bud. Recuerdo cuando no eras más que un niño que todos los días pedía permiso para jugar con Ártica y ahora no eres nada menos que un gran guerrero al servicio de Asgard. Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes dos y aunque tu padre falleció hace algunos años, estoy seguro de que él también lo está-

-_Dijiste que era adoptado_- le murmuró Skírnir a Boreal y éste le dio un ligero golpe en el pie.

Alcor Zeta se arrodilló frente al niño con una sonrisa. -Lo que pasa, pequeño Skírnir, es que los dioses me dejaron tener más de un padre y una madre- le dijo, pensando en los que compartía con Syd, pero también en el hombre que lo crió, en Embla y hasta en Polar.

Recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie. -Espero lleguen sanos y salvos a su destino. Por favor, vuelvan pronto- Se despidió con un gesto manual y emprendió el camino hacia donde hacía unos días había liberado una furibunda bestia interior.

En otro lugar del Palacio, otra serie de despedidas se llevaba a cabo. Los Santos y su Diosa también partían ese día y estaban en el Salón Principal intercambiando las últimas palabras. Algunos ya se habían despedido desde antes, por lo que no todos los Dioses ni sus Sombras estaban presentes. Ártica le entregó una caja al Santo de Escorpión. -Espero les gusten, es repostería tradicional de Asgard. Creo que será un recordatorio agradable de su viaje a nuestro país-

Leo levantó la tapa de la caja para dar una golosa ojeada al contenido. -Se ven deliciosos... Voy a probar uno a ver si...-

El Santo de Pegaso lo miraba de reojo, igual de interesado en el contenido de la caja. Aioria entrecerró sus ojos. -No, los dejaremos para el viaje de regreso-

Bjarna le dio su propia caja al Santo de Tauro. -Espero le gusten, señor Aldebarán... y creo que también hay algo para el señor Aioria ahí adentro-

-¿Ah, sí? Déjame ver...-

-NO- exclamó Reydar de pronto, tomándolo de la muñeca para evitar que destapara la caja. Se aclaró la garganta. -Tienen un viaje largo por delante... creo que será mejor que lo dejen para después...-

Ártica se contenía de la risa lo mejor que podía, pero sus ojos delataban una burla total. Las Sombras de su mismo sexo la miraban con furia, casi deletreando "NO-TE-ATREVAS" con los ojos. Milo extendió su mano. -Ha sido muy grato para nosotros acompañar a nuestra Diosa a Asgard. Estamos agradecidos por su hospitalidad-

Ártica la estrechó. -El placer ha sido nuestro. Por favor, regresen cuando quieran-

-Y si ustedes gustan, pueden venir a visitarnos también- el Santo de Andrómeda dijo, ignorante al rechazo en las caras de Aioria y Aldebarán detrás suyo.

La Sombra de Alioth Epsilon se rió con una gota de sudor en su sien. -G-gracias... pero yo la paso muy mal en el calor y si todo lo que el señor Aioria ha dicho sobre Grecia es cierto, creo que no sería una buena idea... Sin embargo, no dudo que algunos de mis compañeros estarían encantados de hacer el viaje-

Fenrir había estado callado hasta el momento, por lo que fue un poco inesperado que levantara su mano en dirección al Santo de Escorpión. -Adiós-

Milo la estrechó de inmediato. -Nos vemos, Alioth Epsilon. La próxima vez deberíamos compartir algunos tragos-

El otro entrecerró sus ojos. -Mejor no-

Las despedidas siguieron, pero Hilda se tomó unos momentos para intercambiar unas palabras con Fenrir. Éste asintió y se fue a la cocina con Jin. Su Sombra se despidió una última vez de los visitantes del sur y se fue tras él. Salieron con un par de alforjas llenas hasta el tope y se dirigieron a los jardines. Cuando estuvieron frente a la galería de armaduras, Ártica se vio obligada a preguntar. -¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Nos llevaremos los Mantos Sagrados- dijo el otro.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-

-Para cargar menos cosas. Las armaduras nos mantendrán calientes aún cuando el clima se vuelva implacable, por lo que no nos tendremos que preocupar por abrigos y otras cosas-

Su Sombra no estaba muy segura de cómo él sabía tal cosa, pero supuso que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Ataviados con las armaduras sagradas, ambos Alioth Epsilon finalmente hicieron acto de presencia. Skírnir se abalanzó sobre su tía. -¡Qué increíble te ves con la armadura, tía Ártica!-

-Gracias, Skírnir... ¿pero qué no me habías visto con ella el día de la boda?- replicó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí pero no muy bien, estabas muy lejos- dijo el niño, dando vueltas a su alrededor. -¿Y no es muy pesada?-

-Un poco, pero el peso ayuda a fortalecer el cuerpo... creo...- respondió Ártica con un dedo en la barbilla. -¿Ya está todo listo para su partida?-

-Básicamente, sí- le dijo Boreal. Tomó la mano de su hermana y la hizo dar un pequeño giro. -Ah... Hace no mucho eras una pequeñita a la que había que acompañar a todo lado de la mano... y ahora eres tú la que acompaña a alguien más para resguardarlo...-

-Pff- dejó escapar Fenrir, mirando hacia las montañas.

-Querida hermana, aquí tienes un regalo de despedida- exclamó Polar al acercarse a ella y depositar una tela blanca en sus manos. -Una bufanda para reemplazar la que destrozaste-

Ártica reveló un ligero tic en su ojo. -No la "destrocé"... pero muchas gracias, no hay bufanda más cálida que las que tu tejes-

-Joven Fenrir- llamó Polar con algo de timidez. El otro se volteó, extrañado, y también recibió una tela. La suya, eso sí, era azul oscuro. -Espero sea de su agrado-

El aludido arqueó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido. -Gracias... no era necesario...-

-¡Claro que era necesario! Nunca podremos pagarle realmente por ayudar a mi hermana, así que espere más de mis intentos de retribución siempre que le llegue un paquete a Ártica-

Fenrir asintió sin decir nada, aunque una gota de sudor bajó por su sien. Kalervo le extendió su mano. -Ha sido un placer conocerle, joven Fenrir. Le agradezco su constante atención en relación a nosotros...-

A esto último, Fenrir no sabía si era en serio, considerando que lo constante más bien era su indisposición a cumplir con el deber que se le asignó, pero estrechó la mano. Kalervo, sin embargo, lo decía con una sincera sonrisa. El rubio luego volteó hacia su cuñada y besó su mano. -Querida cuñada, ha sido maravilloso finalmente conocerte como los dioses mandan y lamento que el tiempo que hemos compartido sea tan corto. Espero vengas a visitarnos pronto en el país vecino-

-¡Sí, tía Ártica! ¡Te enseñaré todo todo todo, te lo prometo!- exclamó Skírnir.

-Y por supuesto, usted también está invitado a venir a visitar, joven Fenrir- le dijo Polar con una muy cálida sonrisa. Alioth Epsilon entonces se dio cuenta de a quién le recordaba la hermana mayor de su Sombra, en sus gestos, sus cuidados, sus juegos, su sonrisa. Polar le recordaba a su propia madre, y cómo no, si la maternidad le brotaba a flor de piel.

Fenrir entonces extendió su mano con algo de rigidez y la puso sobre el brazo de Polar, luego estrujó un poco. -Muchas gracias... Creo que sería agradable visitarlos alguna vez...-

-Tía Ártica... ¿lo puedo tocar?- preguntó Skírnir con absoluta timidez, señalando a Jin.

La Sombra miró a su Dios Guerrero, expectante. Fenrir se encogió de hombros. -Si Jin no tiene problemas con ello, yo tampoco-

Los tres miraron al lobo azul, el cual se sentó sobre la nieve y bostezó perezosamente. Polar no veía la acción con buenos ojos, pero de igual manera su hijo se acercó muy lentamente al animal. Poco a poco, un paso a la vez, hasta que estuvo frente a Jin. Luego extendió su pequeña mano y puso un único dedo en la parte superior de la cabeza del lobo. Inmediatamente lo retiró y se alejó varios pasos. -No hay que abusar...- fue todo lo que dijo con una risilla nerviosa.

Ártica lo cargó en un cariñoso abrazo. -Hasta luego, sobrino. Me ha gustado mucho conocerte. Espero pronto nos veamos de nuevo-

El niño le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. -¡Que sea muy pronto, tía Ártica!-

Embla, por su parte, se había acercado a Alioth Epsilon y le hizo ademanes para que se inclinara un poco. El otro arqueó una ceja en su dirección, pero finalmente hizo como le pidió y se arrodilló frente a ella. Embla le pellizcó las mejillas con ganas. -Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, joven Fenrir. Nuevamente gracias por todo-

El Dios Guerrero se aguantó como pudo las ganas de soltarse de su agarre y se irguió una vez lo dejó tranquilo. -Cuídese, señora. Con ese viejo cuerpo...-

Embla se tuvo que carcajear. -Ya no es lo que era... pero aguanta todavía, de eso no se preocupe-

Ártica se acercó a su madre y ésta le dio un beso en la frente. -Cuídate, pequeña Ártica. No más mordidas de lobo-

-No, señora- respondió la otra, estrechándola en un abrazo. -Mis saludos para mi querido padre, espero ir a verlo pronto-

Finalmente se montaron todos al carruaje, Boreal en la parte exterior con las riendas en mano. -Se lo encargo, joven Fenrir-

El aludido asintió, levantado su mano a modo de despedida. Boreal les dedicó una última sonrisa y puso a los caballos el marcha. Cuando finalmente se volvieron una mancha en la lejanía, Fenrir se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. -Bien, vámonos-

Ártica se volteó y vio a la Princesa Hilda observándolos desde un balcón. Le sonrió y se despidió con la mano, siguiéndole el paso al Dios Guerrero que debía proteger. Hilda devolvió el gesto y se apoyó en la baranda, pensando en lo curiosa que se veía esa pequeña manada de lobos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(1) Esta es una tergiversación de un término de mi país (Costa Rica). "Guaro" es una manera popular de referirse el alcohol. El término que tergiverso es "Guaro Vaquero", que básicamente se refiere a esas personas que cuando beben, les da por pelear. Y bueno, dado nuestro contexto en esta historia... "Guaro vikingo".

Sólo nos queda el epílogo de esta historia.


	13. Epílogo: Lobos del Norte

**Brisa Ártica**  
_Epílogo: Lobos del Norte_

_~~~O~~~_

_Desde los tiempos de Odín  
han existido uno blanco y uno azul,  
Son los Lobos del Norte  
que Asgard resguardan con ímpetu._

_Uno la fiera, el principal,  
Con destreza se vuelve el cazador,  
Otro le sigue en silencio, fiel,  
La Sombra que protege a su señor._

_Un lobo es fuerte y letal,  
pero sólo jamás será equilibrador,  
Por eso es bien sabido,  
que los Lobos del Norte siempre serán dos._

_~~~O~~~_

En general el día había estado bastante agradable; hasta habían sentido unos débiles rayos de sol (lo que en Asgard era como sentir el calor de medio día en las regiones tropicales). Sí, durante el día había estado caliente, pero ya no más. Conforme la tarde avanzaba, el aire se iba tornando más y más frío. El viento se volvía más hostil en sus rostros y para la noche, la ventisca ya había comenzado.

Esto los traía un poco sin cuidado, puesto que habían encontrado una cueva en la cual refugiarse desde el día anterior y además de espaciosa, ofrecía una excelente cubierta en relación al terrible viento que azotaba afuera. Ártica estaba frente al fuego, moviendo de vez en cuando los gansos que había cazado ese mismo día. Si bien es cierto que habían dejado el Palacio Valhalla con alforjas llenas hasta el tope, ya para este momento estaban totalmente vacías y debían cazar su sustento. Hoy le tocaba a ella y cumplió sin muchos problemas con la tarea. Los desplumó y preparó con cierta alegría que no tenía mayor explicación que el mero disfrute de comer algo que se había cazado.

Fenrir la miraba en silencio, pensando. Hacía varios días que estaban de caza, todavía sin señal alguna de su objetivo. Y ese objetivo, de paso, él todavía no le había dicho cuál era. La verdad le parecía curioso que Ártica no le hubiera preguntando otra vez. La simple respuesta de "lo sabrás cuando aparezca" parecía haber sido suficiente para ella. Apoyado contra la pared, se entretenía retorciendo la larga bufanda azul enrollada en su cuello. Si bien era cierto que su Manto Divino de Alioth Epsilon lo mantenía más que caliente, la bufanda era un accesorio bienvenido.

Jin, por su parte, le daba vueltas ansiosas a Ártica y a la hoguera. De vez en cuando caía en la necedad de empujar a la joven con su cabeza, como indicándole que se apurara en cocinarlos. A la otra se le ponían los pelos de punta y se quedaba fría del shock, pero en vez de alejarlo simplemente se reía nerviosa y le decía "Ya casi está, lo prometo". Metió los dedos en su bolso de caza y luego salpicó la carne con lo que sea que tenía adentro. Quitó los gansos del fuego y le dio uno a Fenrir, otro a Jin y se quedó con el último.

El Dios Guerrero le pegó un ansioso mordisco y de inmediato percibió algo que no esperaba. -¿Qué le echaste?-

-Ah, es un condimento casero. Boreal y mi padre siempre lo llevaban consigo y eventualmente se me hizo raro no saborear la carne con él cuando salgo de cacería- le respondió la otra, arrancando el muslo de su ave y comenzando a comer. Sonrió con una expresión muy dulce. -Tiene un sabor a... a mi casa-

El otro no dijo nada, pero en su siguiente mordisco se tomó la molestia de saborear mejor lo que estaba comiendo. No era picante, ni dulce, pero sí un sabor concentrado que lograba realzar la de otro modo regular carne de ganso. Ártica acabó el suyo primero y acomodó todos los huesos sobrantes cerca del fuego, donde inmediatamente Jin se abalanzó sobre ellos. -A veces extraño esos días en que íbamos los tres de cacería...-

No se lo dijo a nadie en particular, puesto que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero su único escucha no pudo evitar responder. -¿Y por qué no vas al país vecino?-

Ártica nuevamente le sonrió. -No. Esos días fueron maravillosos, Fenrir, pero ya su tiempo se dio. Lo que se puede hacer es crear unos nuevos-

Alioth Epsilon siguió comiendo en silencio, ligeramente incómodo con la respuesta de su Sombra. Jin le miraba penetrantemente, tal vez urgiéndolo a que le diera los huesos de una buena vez. Se quedó pensando en lo bien que sabía el "hogar" y en como aparentemente la única manera de revivir un día era pasando por uno nuevo. Finalmente cedió los huesos de su comida mientras Ártica se quitaba las hombreras de la armadura. Las puso al lado de las alforjas vacías y sacó de una de ellas la bufanda blanca que le había regalado su hermana.

La extendió frente a ella, pensativa, y dio un respingo cuando el lobo azul asomó su cabeza por debajo, olfateando. Sin duda estaba buscando más comida o huesos, aunque evidentemente ya no hubiera nada más. Ártica, sin embargo, respiró profundo y, reuniendo todo el valor que podía, lo envolvió con la prenda. Se alejó un poco y se rió. -¿Qué tal?-

-Se la va a quitar a mordiscos- replicó Fenrir, apoyando la cabeza en su mano. -No le gusta que le pongan cosas encima.

-Yo lo veo muy contento- recalcó la Sombra, mirando al lobo. Éste se sentó frente a ella, se quedó muy quieto, bostezó con pereza y cerró parcialmente los ojos. -Te ves muy elegante, Jin-

El aludido finalmente se echó sobre el suelo de la cueva, se restregó un poco contra él y se acomodó para dormir. Fenrir frunció el entrecejo. -Jin, dame eso-

-No, no, déjalo. No me hace falta-

-A él tampoco, está cubierto de pelo- dijo Fenrir, haciendo un ademán por ponerse de pie. Ártica no se lo permitió. -Te la puede romper y tu hermana ya no está aquí para que te haga otra-

-Si se rompe, se rompe. No lo incomodes por favor, no es importante- dijo ella, acomodándose contra la pared. Se restregó los ojos en medio de un bostezo. -Espero que mañana la ventisca ya haya terminado...-

Ártica se encorvó ligeramente hacia adelante, apoyó la barbilla en una mano y cerró sus ojos, cansada. Sin embargo, apenas habían pasado unos momentos cuando sintió algo caer sobre sus hombros. Abrió un ojo para ver a Fenrir desenrollando la larga bufanda azul de su cuello. -De algo ha de servir que Polar las haga tan largas...-

Le tiró un poco más de la tela y se acercó a ella para no ahorcarse en el intento. Luego desprendió las hombreras de su propia armadura y las dejó de lado. Finalmente se volvió a acomodar contra la pared y pretendió no notar la pequeña sonrisa con la cual su Sombra le agradeció. Lento pero seguro, terminaron cayendo en las manos del reino de los sueños.

Ese día era como cualquier otro. El sol no brillaba, el viento se pasaba de fresco y la nieve era blanca, muy blanca, demasiado blanca. Ya había venido varias veces a este sector del bosque con la manada, ciertamente no había por qué esperar nada nuevo. Pero lo había. Sí, había cuatro personas ahí, una señora y tres niños.

No tenían ni la más remota idea de que él estaba ahí, así que ni se percataron de los ojos ambarinos que los divisaron a lo lejos. Estaban recogiendo leña; bueno, la señora lo hacía, los niños jugaban a perseguirse los unos a los otros. Él frunció el seño y se dio media vuelta porque interactuar con la gente no le gustaba. Se encaminó río abajo con el lobo azul que fungía como su padre.

Si acaso había comenzado a formular qué hacer cuando escuchó un grito ahogado. Fueron apenas unos instantes, pero vio pasar una mancha en la poderosa corriente del río. Una mano buscando otra de la cual aferrarse. Una niña secuestrada por el agua. Una muerte segura a escasos momentos de concretarse. A lo lejos escuchó los gritos de alguien, tal vez del niño y de reojo vio a las tres figuras de antes correr a más no poder río abajo... pero no lo suficiente. No, jamás lo iban a lograr.

Sin realmente saber por qué, él también comenzó a correr, como si estuviera cazando una liebre particularmente ágil. Tal era su velocidad, que en poco tiempo sobrepasó a las tres figuras y hasta logró divisar a la cuarta. La señora y los niños eran apenas una mancha a la distancia ya. Hizo el cálculo necesario y metió su mano en el instante correcto para jalar de la blusa de la niña y sacarla de la corriente.

Ésta comenzó a toser, tratando de sacar el agua de su sistema, pero el problema no era ese. Estaba totalmente empapada y temblaba violentamente por el frío. El niño torció los labios y frunció las cejas, inconforme. Como pudo cargó a la niña en su espalda, puesto que ella parecía no poder moverse mucho, y comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea cercana, su compañero lupino unos cuantos pasos al frente.

A medio camino la escuchó murmurar algo. Nuevamente frunció el ceño y apretó el paso. _No lo harás._

Fenrir sintió un leve movimiento en su costado. Supuso que era Ártica, puesto que ella estaba a su derecha y cuando se quedó dormida la vio ladearse hacia él. Con demasiado sueño como para abrir los ojos, simplemente se reacomodó en su posición. Estaba comenzando a cabecear...

_Lobos del Norte_...

Alioth Epsilon abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a su Sombra frente a él. Tenía las hombreras puestas. -Hay algo allá afuera-

-¿Algo como qué?- replicó el otro, notando que Jin ni siquiera se había despertado.

Ártica torció la boca. -No lo sé... pero puedo... puedo sentir que algo está...-

_Lob... te..._

Fenrir se puso de pie, se colocó las hombreras y el visor azul. Salió disparado hacia la boca de la cueva. -Rápido, debemos ir tras él-

Su Sombra asintió, se colocó su propio visor e hizo el ademán de tomar su arco, pero de inmediato se le reprendió. -No, déjalo, vámonos ya-

Afuera la nieve y el viento se combinaban para formar la más violenta ventisca que alguna vez hubiera azotado Asgard. Ártica por lo menos estaba agradecida de que sus visores evitaran que los ojos se le irritaran, pero poco servían para ver entre tanto blanco. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir a la mancha azul que reconocía como Fenrir y cuando lo perdía de vista, se enfocaba en localizar el cosmos del mismo.

_Lo... el... te..._

Eventualmente logró alcanzarlo y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sea que perseguían era enorme. Y rápido. A pesar de que el viento aullaba en sus oídos, podía detectar con cierta claridad el sonido que producían sus pesadas patas al hundirse en la nieve. Ambos guerreros le perseguían, perseverantes, esquivando los obstáculos con la mayor presteza que les era posible. En uno de los saltos hacia un lado que hizo, Ártica logró encontrarle forma a su presa. Las pezuñas le indicaban que era un ciervo o un alce, pero para el tamaño que tenía, más bien le recordó a Auðumbla. (1)

El mismo se detuvo de pronto en un claro entre los árboles y si no fuera porque Fenrir la jaló del brazo, ella se hubiera ido de bruces. Frente a ellos, apenas perceptible, estaba un gran ciervo. Su pelaje era impecablemente blanco, sus ojos dos luceros azules en medio del viento y su cornamenta la más majestuosa jamás contemplada. A la misma, sin embargo, parecía que le faltaba una de las puntas.

_Lobos... Norte..._

Fenrir adoptó una pose de batalla. -Ártica, necesito que tomes a ese ciervo por la cornamenta y desvíes su peso hacia un lado-

-¿¡Qué!- exclamó la otra con horror. Sin su arco, ella no era más que cualquier otro aldeano. -¿¡Cómo se te ocurre que yo puedo lograr tal cosa! ¡Si es gigantesco!-

-¡Necesito que lo hagas, aquí viene!- replicó el otro haciéndose un poco para atrás para dirigir la embestida del animal. -¡Yo seré su carnada, prepárate!

Su Sombra se quedó en su lugar, aterrada del enorme animal que venía en su dirección. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, obedeció sus instintos y se hizo hacia un lado para evitar que la arrollara. Su Dios Guerrero no estaba conforme. -¡Tienes que tumbarlo! ¡Concéntrate!-

Lo último le trajo un vago recuerdo de un hombre de cabellos azules. Ártica se volteó con las temblorosas manos frente a sí, a la espera del enorme ciervo. - La concentración es un estado mental... en el que no existe nada más que tu objetivo... La concentración es un estado mental en el que no existe nada más que tu objetivo...La concentración...-

De en medio de la nieve salió Fenrir, quien la esquivó de un salto e inmediatamente después apareció la cabeza del ciervo nevado. Ártica logró tomarlo por la cornamenta, pero su intento de mantener su posición fue todo un fracaso. La empujó varios metros hacia atrás hasta que finalmente ella se impulsó hacia arriba y lo dejó pasar. Se apoyó en sus rodillas para recobrar el aliento. Una voz cortó la ventisca como si fuera una daga. -¡Ártica! ¿Qué haces?-

-¡No lo puedo tumbar! ¡Es demasiado grande y fuerte para alguien como yo!- le gritó de vuelta, aunque no lo podía ver. -Sería más fácil si cambiamos de lugar-

-¿Cambiar de lugar?- replicó la blancura. -¿Qué clase de respuesta cobarde es esa?

Ártica se volteó hacia su derecha. -Yo no... si acaso puedo...-

-Dime, ¿cómo supiste que estaba a tu derecha?- dijo Fenrir, emergiendo con pasos rápidos de la espesa ventisca.

-Tu cosmos... he estado pendiente de dónde está tu cosmos...- le respondió, viendo como el cabello plateado de Alioth Epsilon se ondeaba violentamente en el viento.

-¿Para qué? Tu objetivo es ese animal, no yo, así que enfócalo en él- dijo el Dios Guerrero, subiendo los visores de su casco y mirándola con penetrantes orbes ambarinas. -Derribarás a ese ciervo en la próxima embestida o de lo contrario considérate vetada si quiera mencionar "Alioth Epsilon". Es una orden-

Nuevamente bajó los visores que ocultaban sus ojos y desapareció en la ventisca. Ártica se quedó viendo unos momentos el lugar donde había estado y luego giró violentamente hacia su izquierda. El cosmos de Fenrir venía hacia ella otra vez a una velocidad increíble. Plantó lo mejor que pudo sus pies en el suelo y esperó. Apenas unos momentos después Alioth Epsilón la volvió a esquivar de un salto.

_Lobos del..._

Inmediatamente Ártica se agarró de la base de las cornamentas del ciervo blanco y se concentró únicamente en él. El animal logró moverla todavía unos metros más, pero la Sombra tenía todas y cada una de sus células empeñadas en no dejarlo avanzar más. El familiar calor del cosmos se expandió desde su pecho hasta la punta de sus dedos y poco a poco, el ciervo dejó de ganar terreno. En lo que se convirtió de pronto en una lucha de voluntades, el blanco animal se empeñaba tercamente en empujar, y Ártica en no permitírselo.

La Sombra bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente los dos luceros azules del ciervo y por segundo le pareció que en lugar de manos y pies, tenía patas y cola y que lo que se erizaba en su cuerpo no eran los vellos de su nuca, sino el pelaje de su lomo. Con un sonido que sonó más como un gruñido que cualquier otra cosa, usó toda la fuerza que tenía dentro para lanzar al animal hacia un lado y finalmente lo tumbó.

Jadeando pesadamente, se colocó encima del níveo cuerpo para evitar que se pusiera de pie otra vez. Fenrir apareció de la nada y de un solo movimiento, generó un corte que desprendió otra de las puntas de la cornamenta. Recogió su premio y se hizo a un lado. -Suéltalo-

-¿Qué?- exclamó la otra, confundida. Le había costado un mundo derribarlo. -Este ciervo es un ejemplar majestuoso. ¿Lo vas a dejar ir?-

-Es majestuoso porque está vivo...- le respondió. -Suéltalo, ya tenemos lo que quería de él-

Ártica no se atrevió a discutir más y se quitó de encima. El ciervo se puso de pie, caminó unos pasos hasta el borde del claro y volteó. Los miró como si se quisiera asegurar de que seguían ahí.

_Lobos del Norte..._

Y desapareció, la ventisca con él. El viento se calmó y la nieve dejó de caer. El cielo se abrió un poco dejando en evidencia que la mañana ya había llegado. Fenrir se volteó hacia ella y lanzó el pedazo de cornamenta al aire, luego generó otra vez un corte en su dirección y lo atrapó cuando cayó. En seguida le ofreció su mano a la joven frente a él.

Ártica la tomó y se puso de pie. El Dios Guerrero le dio la cornamenta, que ahora tenía tallada una figura que asemejaba un lobo. Sacó algo de su cintura, que demostró ser un objeto similar, pero más viejo. -Cuando era niño, mi padre me dijo que existía un ser al que le llamaban el Gran Ciervo, blanco como la nieve que cubre Asgard y de ojos azules como el hielo que lo rodea...-

Su Sombra miraba con atención como Fenrir giraba el objeto en sus manos. -El escudo de armas de mi familia son dos cabezas de lobo sobre dos espadas entrecruzadas. La espada y el lobo, porque lucharemos fieramente cuando sea necesario... pero en pares, porque en la unión reside nuestra fuerza. Mi padre me dijo que cuando cumpliera doce años, me llevaría a buscar al Gran Ciervo y me ganaría mi propia cornamenta. Lamentablemente los dioses no lo permitieron...-

-Pero entonces, ¿esa...?- replicó ella, señalando la que él tenía en mano.

-Ésta es la de mi padre... la que le regaló a mi madre como símbolo de la fuerza que los unía...- dijo, quitándose los visores. Luego cerró la mano de Ártica que tenía el objeto con su propia mano. -Y esa... mi cornamenta... te la doy a ti...porque...-

La mirada ambarina estaba fija en las manos y sólo se elevó cuando vio que Ártica puso su otra extremidad sobre ellas. La Sombra no dijo palabra alguna, pero de alguna manera no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas y el otro encontró en su interior el deseo de hacer lo mismo.

Si habría sucedido algo más, es imposible saber, puesto que de entre los árboles apareció Jin y los tumbó a ambos con una terrible embestida. Luego comenzó a aventarles nieve a la cara usando sus patas.

-Creo que a alguien no le gustó que lo dejáramos solo- concluyó Ártica, limpiándose los cristales de hielo de la cara. Ambos Alioth Epsilon se pusieron de pie al tiempo que Jin dejó escapar un largo y potente aullido que bien podría haberse escuchado hasta en el país vecino. Y para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes, otro aullido respondió, no muy lejos de ahí.

Los dioses rasgaron las nubes matutinas para dejar que varios rayos de sol besaran la congelada tierra para celebrar que, finalmente, los Lobos del Norte habían regreso a Asgard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(1) Auðumbla es la vaca primigenia del mito nórdico. Fue creada en el inicio del tiempo a partir del hielo derretido del Niflheim en el Ginnungagap, de la misma manera que Ymir. Se alimentaba del hielo del Niflheim, lamiendo pedazos de sal y escarcha, mientras el hielo se derretía al contacto con el aire caliente del Muspelheim.

**Ahh, qué tristeza me da terminar esta historia. Siento que he crecido mucho con ella y ciertamente es una lástima que haya llegado a su fin. Alguien me preguntó si yo era Ártica, y la respuesta es no. En esta historia yo he sido Fenrir, y a veces también he sido Bud, pero no la Sombra de Alioth Epsilon.**

**Todavía tengo camino que recorrer para encontrar a mi propia Sombra.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
